


Liberosis

by Aydaptic



Series: Alive [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ...but they're forced to pretend that they're not a couple, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Gavin Reed, BAMF Upgraded Connor | RK900, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Domestic, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Power Couple, Protective Gavin Reed, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Richard Perkins Redemption, Sexual Tension, Slash, Smut, Sparring, Stakeout, Teasing, Temporary Break Up, Top Gavin Reed, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed, Undercover Missions, no beta we die like men, that guy is too entertaining not to delve further into ngl, the main baddie looks like zoran lazarevic from uncharted with a beard bc that guy is terrifying, the summary might sound lewd but i swear to ra9 there is plot, which is vry hard for them, yes you heard that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aydaptic/pseuds/Aydaptic
Summary: With CyberLife in disarray after the android uprising -- and the red ice trade still at large -- Gavin and Nines get involved in an investigation on Zlatko Andronikov's family being one of the largest providers of the drug. The most effective method to put a stop to it involves Nines putting on the charm, but obstacles occur, and too late do they realize the danger. Keeping their feelings for one another concealed is a challenge in itself and Nines' constant teasing ensured that it was only a matter of time before Gavin's metaphorical leash would snap."It's only been a moment. It's only been a lifetimeBut tonight you're a stranger. Some silhouette..."- 'Silhouette,' Aquilo ♪With artwork and edits (by me:) Ch. 1 | Ch. 6Set in theAdapt & Endureuniverse and can be read separate!
Relationships: Background Tina Chen/ST300 Android(s) | Eleanor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Alive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420267
Comments: 60
Kudos: 116





	1. Stakeout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Liberosis = the desire to care less.
> 
> This is a sequel to _Adapt & Endure_ taking place about a half year after Nines gives Gav his LED in chapter 20 of said fic -- although part 2 aka this one is before they get engaged -- but can be read separately. Just like its predecessor _A &E,_ feel free to pay attention to details that hints at plot points ahead of time *winks with both eyes* including the song lyrics listed below.
> 
> I'm aware the majority isn't interested in reading about established relationships, but the boys are forced to keep their hands off one another -- meaning mutual pining, sexual tension, doubts of 'does he still like me' (considering Gav's insecure ass believing that Niner would actually dump him if Terminator got 'too close' to the target,) etc. in the plenty + everything that makes slow-burn enjoyable -- so I was unsure whether or not to tag it.
> 
> This is a WIP, and I don't have an update schedule, but I can guarantee that this story will be finished as I have a very clear vision.

**NINES  
~ APR 20TH, 2040 * PM 04:10 ~**

“Reed!”

Fowler’s voice bellowed throughout the bullpen, requesting -- no, demanding -- immediate attention. It had started off as a day like any other. Aside from the bitter smell of bad coffee and newly pressed uniforms as a fresh batch of officers had signed up, there was a tension there. Caution. Nines had just been informed of their next case and Gavin was none the wiser.

For good reason, they’d kept him in the dark. That was about to change. Shortly after Fowler had seated himself back in his chair, the door swung open again and the man in question entered.

“I’ve got a case relevant to your interests, but I won’t lie to you. It’s a crap-fest,” Fowler said, immediately to the point. His eyes briefly landed on Nines before turning back to Gavin collapsing in the chair opposite him. “Investigation has been ongoing for a good six months with no dice. The local cops involved either turned up missing or dead. You’ve got every right to pass on this one.”

Gavin shrugged. “Fuck, you know me. Give me the details.”

“Aside from the potential cop homicides, red ice is at play,” he replied with a shake of his head, handing him a pad. Gavin browsed the file. “The owner of Russia’s largest night club -- Mikhail Andronikov -- is known to mass-produce and sell off the drug meaning he’s protected even against the law. Contacts suggest they’ve been on a decline of resources ever since CyberLife stopped production of androids. That’s where you come in. You’ll be posing as drug traffickers with access to what they need and propose a deal. It’s a covert business, so that’ll get you easier access.”

Although Nines had already gotten a personal debriefing, he still had questions.

“Surely this is a case for the FBI,” he said, pocketing hands in his jeans. “Gavin is a DPD sergeant. He doesn’t have that experience.”

Throwing a limb over the chair backrest, the look of offense Gavin shot him surely could’ve burned steel.

“Ex-fucking-cuse me?”

“Shit like this doesn’t happen often, but you’ll be working with Agent Richard Perkins,” Fowler replied, Gavin giving him the side-eye. “Its owners -- the Andronikovs of which you’re already familiar -- has strong ties to Detroit. The Adler family, more specifically.”

Strained features smoothing out, a light seemed to go up then for Gavin.

First, there was Andronikov. Zlatko. It was the first case they’d investigated after they were partnered up back in 2038. Although Craig Adler -- Gavin’s most recent ex -- had run a fight club in Detroit a decade prior, he’d dealt with the red ice trade off-shore such as Russia, his father having made quite the connections. It was how they could afford said fight club in the first place.

“Wait, you’re sending us off to fucking _Russia?”_ Gavin asked.

“That’s right. Moscow, specifically. It’s the base of their operations,” Fowler said, his gaze hard. “Preparations have been in circulation and careful planning, and the last thing I wanna do is lose two of my best detectives, but the timing leaves us with our best shot. Adler had a contact -- Curtis Novak -- who recently died in a car accident. For all they know, he’s still alive.”

“I’m guessing that’s my cover. Can’t fucking wait,” he replied, tone reeking of unenthusiastic sarcasm. “So what ‘bout Nines? Terminator? Alexa?”

“Neither. Everything has been taken care of,” Nines butted in.

Gavin’s brows shot up. “You knew ‘bout this?”

“Naturally. Considering just how involved I am in this method -- given my unparalleled hacking abilities -- I was the first to get informed. I’ve already accepted. Whether or not you’ll act as my partner is up to you.”

“What, without bringing it up to me first?”

For a moment, Nines found himself stunned. The calculations -- analyzations -- he ran in his head didn’t help. He frowned deeply.

“I’m under no obligation to ask you for permission, Gav.”

“Not _permission,_ dipshit. I’m talking ‘bout the decency to have a fucking conversation -”

“Enough!” Fowler interrupted, a palm flat forward. “I’m not a fucking marriage counselor, so take this crap outta my office.” Gavin pressed his lips into a thin line and uncomfortably shifted. “All I wanna know is if you’re taking the case or not.”

Nines folded his arms across his chest. “As mentioned, you have every right to decline... but I’m heading to Russia regardless.”

Brows knit into a tighter frown, Gavin considered, his jaw locked.

He propped a hand to his thigh. “I’ll take the case, but I don’t speak jack shit Russian.”

“Your partner does,” Fowler replied, tilting his head in Nines’ direction. “You’ve got three days to prepare for the temporary transfer. I suggest you give Adler a call and go over the details. He’s got some information you’ll be damned to ignore going into this.”

* * *

**~ APR 25TH, 2040 * AM 01:26 ~**

Albeit mildly uncomfortable during the morning debrief with Perkins, it went smoothly, as the FBI agent had yet to come to terms with how androids were declared equal. One couldn’t blame him.

Perkins’ job was national security and one only needed a sliver of empathy to understand where he was coming from. He had been following orders during the android uprising, plain and simple, and the concept of intelligent life in androids was hard to comprehend for many. Perkins looked to Gavin to see this through and Nines couldn’t say he minded it. Staying on the sideline. He was programmed in leadership, naturally, but he gladly handed over the reins when Gavin was around. He handled said leadership role just as competently and Nines took a certain pride in it.

Nines had struggled to come to terms with his android nature himself, and even now, there were doubts lingering in the back of his mind. Some people would simply never consider him an equal and he had no choice but to accept that. Why he cared so much about other people’s opinion on him, he wasn’t sure, but it was there. Haunting him. Ever since Nines gave Gavin his LED, however -- tied neatly to the base of a brown leather necklace he rarely took off -- most people assumed he was human and treated him differently more than not. Kinder.

It hurt.

It really, really hurt.

On the outside, Nines was stoic, but inside he often found himself drowning.

Gavin saw that. Time and time again, he told him not to worry about it. Yet it was never that simple. It wasn’t something he could simply flip off like a light switch. Control. Regarding emotions, it was ‘all or nothing’ to quote Hank -- the man he considered his father -- and he supposed that was the price for being alive. For the longest time, he’d hid behind non-deviancy. Lived in fear. Uncertainty.

What he had with Gavin made up for all the pain.

If there was one word Nines would use to describe him, it was ‘intense.’ In every way, shape, and form. Gavin Reed was a beautiful force of nature. His piercing gazes. The way he carried himself. How strongly he felt. How strongly he loved.

Nines was completely and utterly smitten by him, and naturally, those who didn’t know Gavin as he did had expressed concern. Gavin only showed his true self with the ones closest to him. To strangers, Gavin was rude, loud. A one-dimensional bully with no concern for the feelings of others. He was everything a mother would warn you about. Someone that would break your heart and then hook up with your friend an hour after. The truth, on the other hand, was different. There were so many layers to him. Rationality. Depth. Loyalty. All Gavin asked in return was respect.

An hour and a half later after their arrival at the night club, there was still nothing out of the ordinary.

He watched as a familiar face carrying a ‘take one drink for free’ tray for both humans and androids was about to pass them. Before she could cross, Gavin’s arm extended to wrap around her waist, spinning her around. Eleanor’s eyes rolled skywards as a half-exasperated smile touched her delicate features. The ST300, being the girlfriend of Gavin’s best friend, was there for backup.

She arrived weeks prior to them.

“Look at you making plays,” Gavin teased.

Eleanor smirked. “Be glad my girl isn’t here, _Curtis._ She’d kick your ass.”

“She could fucking try.”

“My bets are on Tina,” Nines butted in as he grabbed a glass of thirium from the tray, Gavin shooting him an innocent look as his jaw dropped with a smile. Nines gave him a wink. “Even I fear her.”

Gavin puffed a laugh. “Fair enough. Fuck, I know better than to cross her,” he replied, turning back to Eleanor. “You doing all right?”

“Oh, I’m fine. A few hiccups here and there -- the usual touchy-feely arrivals -- but nothing I’m not used to,” she let out a vague stab at Gavin in good humor, knowing that he was as gay as gay could be. Gavin mocked offense as he put a hand to his heart. Eleanor, bless her, still felt bad and gave him a hug. “I haven’t met the owner, but the humans working here are surprisingly pleasant. Two years and I’ve yet to come to terms with how different things are.” A patron gestured her over. “I have to get back to it. Be careful. I’m here if you need anything.”

“Same to you,” Nines said. Giving his arm a reassuring squeeze, Eleanor got her feet moving. He inconspicuously followed her with his eyes. “I have to say it’s comforting to see another familiar face.”

Gavin nodded in agreement and reached for his back pocket. “Hey, I need a smoke. Let me know if anything changes.”

“Keep in radio contact.”

“Calm the fuck down or you’re gonna give yourself an aneurysm,” he teased, giving Nines’ shoulder a friendly punch and pushing from the bar disk. Gavin set course for the exit. “Ten minutes, Alexa.”

Splitting up wasn’t the best idea, so if it wasn’t for his heat-signature function capable of seeing through walls, they wouldn’t.

They had been at a couple stakeouts since Nines was officially considered a permanent fixture at the DPD, but nothing like this. It was always uneventful. Hours upon hours spent in a usually humid car -- in silence -- until Gavin no longer could keep his mouth shut. Conversation was a welcome change. It started off with Gavin mocking pedestrians for their choice in clothing and general aesthetic. Unfairly judgmental, certainly, but one wouldn’t expect anything else from Gavin Reed. Nines knew he didn’t mean anything by it and simply humored him.

This time was different. They weren’t operating at a safe distance. Now they were in the middle of a night club that might as well be a war zone. Enemy territory where cops of their stature were known to go missing.

Like always, Gavin didn’t seem concerned.

Naturally, they had mentioned backup, but so did those that came before them. Perkins was on a permanent speed-dial -- connected to both Nines’ mind palace as well as Gavin’s well-hidden earpiece -- and various undercover bouncers littered the local. Ready to step in if shit hit the fan. It wasn’t guaranteed that they could break things up, however.

“Well, look at you,” came a feminine voice, a playful edge to it. Nines looked up from his glass to see a woman graciously sliding up behind the bar disk. “I know everyone around here, and yet, your face escapes me. Why is that?”

> **TARGET ACQUIRED**  
> 

Iris Andronikov. Mikhail’s daughter. Not even the already gorgeous image he’d seen of her did her beauty justice.

Her eyes were emerald green, straight hair long and jet back, a slender figure with perfect curvaceous shapes. Delicate fingers. Full lips blood-red, they gave her an elegant look to go with her black long-sleeved silk top with the hem pulled over a shoulder and a just as black skirt, her height an inch taller than what he’d seen registered in the file -- 5.5 ft. -- revealing she wore heels behind the counter.

Judging by the way she carried herself, there was a familiarity there that he couldn’t quite place.

Nines smirked. “Not surprising. I arrived yesterday.”

“Ah, that explains it. I would’ve noticed you,” she replied, her tone calm. Pleasant “...and what might your name be, handsome?”

> | **ANALYZING...** |
> 
> ANDRONIKOV, IRIS  
>  [CEO OF ANDRONIKOV INDUSTRIES]  
>  * Height: 5.4 ft. - Weight: 142lbs  
>  * Age: 31  
>  * Romantic/sexual preferences: None
> 
> **INITIATING INFILTRATION PROGRAM...**  
> 

He saved the new data.

The hesitation undiscoverable to human eyes, Nines reached out, offering a handshake. He never truly got used to the gesture of common human etiquette as his hand remained sensitive to touch. Only Gavin was allowed to touch the inside of his palm. It was the most intimate -- private -- part of his android body and thus he didn’t offer it lightly. In scenarios like this one, however, he was left with little choice. Iris took his outstretched hand and Nines did his best to ignore the sensation as he gently flipped it for her knuckles to point upwards.

“Nines,” he said, lifting it to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of her palm. His eyes were intense as they bore into hers “...and I believe I already know you. Iris, correct? You’re the daughter of the man who owns this establishment.”

Her brows shot up in mild surprise.

“New, but informed,” she replied. There was intrigue there. Interest. Curiosity. Iris’ hand was still in contact with his as the side of his palm encountered the bar disk, her leaning in, the forearm of her other limb pressing against the table surface. Two lithe fingers lightly pinched the length of his index finger. “I’ve never seen your model before and I deal with androids regularly. You must be unique.”

Nines gave her his best smile. “You’d be correct.”

“So what brings you to Russia?” she asked as she straightened her back, hand brushing against his as she took it back.

“Business deal.”

“What kind?”

“I can’t give all my secrets, now can I?”

Eyes trapped between lush lashes narrowing to slits, she propped a hand to her cocked hip and studied him intently. The look she sported surely would’ve been intimidating if it wasn’t for the accompanying smile.

“Mysterious type, I see.”

He let out an artificial chuckle. “I don’t intend to be,” Nines replied, before leaning in and regaining eye contact “...unless it’s welcomed, that is.”

“Informed and direct,” she replied, returning a playful smile. “Don’t think you can butter me up for a free refill, though.”

“Are you certain?” he challenged with an innocently arched brow, the following giggle hers. Nines cheekily swirled his handheld glass whilst keeping an eye on the liquid as it moved. “Joking aside, my thirium reserves will be optimal with this.” Eye contact was regained. “Although I respect your observant and cautious nature, I can confirm there are far better ways to obtain said refill.”

“Such as?” she humored him, her voice dancing with amusement.

“Arson.”

Iris laughed.

* * *

**GAVIN  
~ APR 25TH, 2040 * AM 01:38 ~**

Pushing up the glass door, Gavin stepped across the threshold. Pupils lifted only to freeze in his steps.

 _What the_ actual fuck, _Nines?!_

His nostrils flared. Like a pitbull, Gavin saw his target and set a straight course. Territorial and perhaps a smidge jealous by nature, he approached, shoulder barging into a patron about to leave the building. The man at the size of a skyscraper -- mild overstatement -- bellowed something in Russian and Gavin couldn’t tell even if he tried. He didn’t care.

Then an iron grip was around his bicep and Gavin snapped.

He spun like a tornado, fist clenched and lodged right into the man’s jaw.

...and _OH, JESUS PHCK_ that hurt.

Biting back the call of pure agony, Gavin’s entire body arched backward as his gaze shot to the ceiling. Next to him did the man drop like a sack of potatoes and the surrounding crowd went eerily quiet.

Then the chatter proceeded as if this was a usual occurrence.

“Curtis. Gracious as always,” Nines deadpanned in sarcasm, the ‘who the fuck is Curtis’ ready on Gavin’s tongue as his neck nearly dislodged turning. That was before he took a moment to remember that they were currently on a stakeout. “Iris, this is my handler. Curtis Novak. Curtis...” Nines gestured to Iris and again -- with exasperated disapproval -- met Gavin’s eye. “Iris Andronikov.”

_Right._

Uncharacteristically, cheeks lightly heated up -- Gavin realizing he’d nearly botched the entire case -- and he shifted.

Pain slowly mending, he cleared his throat.

“Pleasure,” he said, reaching out. Iris, still staring at the body with an unimpressed look, took his hand regardless. They shook and separated before Gavin’s attention also turned downwards. “You know this jackass?”

“He’s one of my contacts,” she said nonplussed, resting a hand on her hip. “I was unaware he was in the building. I wonder what he’s doing here.”

Nines nudged the man with his foot. “Honestly, not much.”

Iris Andronikov. So that was why Nines was cozying up to her. Frankly, Gavin shouldn’t have been surprised. Nines naturally made one hell of a honeypot on cases like this. A single change in facial expression and he could turn from intimidating to downright angelic. He could also play both parts with ease. Gavin could play the part, too, but only with the male persuasion. He felt uncomfortable at best otherwise and wasn’t very convincing. Thus Nines was the best choice for this one. That sure didn’t mean Gavin had to like it, though.

“So you’re this Curtis Novak I’ve heard so much about,” Iris said, her chin rising. There was a muffled hostility to her tone and Gavin couldn’t blame her. That shortly changed. "This wasn’t exactly how I pictured a man of your stature.”

He was ready to snap back, but didn’t get the words out quick enough.

“Appearances can be deceiving,” Nines replied, a confident smirk accompanying the statement. He let his eyes search her body and something twisted, curled, and scraped in Gavin’s abdomen. “Then again... I’m sure you know all about that.”

Lip curling, Gavin held back a scoff.

Didn’t help that Nines had to be so damn convincing.

“Guilty as charged,” she replied, taking a step back before turning on her heel. “This way, if you please.”

Nines shooting him a warning look, Gavin just shrugged, giving him the doe-eyes. No way in hell was he going to apologize. Falling into her steps, he could tell that Nines was clearly fighting back a sigh as he followed. Meanwhile, two suited agents grabbed ahold of the unconscious body and pulled him out of sight. Gavin grimaced and didn’t dare to guess where they were taking him. If all these homicides were true, then hell, it didn’t take much effort to imagine what they would do with an uninvited attendee who wasn’t on the guest list.

Poor fucking sob.

She took them to a booth seating, and in the corner of his eye, he glimpsed three goons headed their way. Iris was the first to fall into the expensive-looking furniture before she gestured to the spot opposite her.

“I’ll cut to the chase,” Gavin said, lowering himself onto it. Nines, choosing to stand, lined himself up next to him and clasped his hands behind his back. “I own a covert but large company and we’re looking to expand our business. We deal in android trafficking -- millions of spare parts, ever-increasing gallons of thirium, etc. -- and are known for taking pages out of CyberLife’s book to make our own prototypes.” Gavin pulled out his secondary phone, pushing it her way. “Something tells me it’s relevant to your interest.”

After all, thirium was a crucial ingredient for red ice.

Iris began to browse the various images and files on shipments the FBI had provided them with.

“I can tell that us meeting wasn’t simply a happy accident.”

“We’re not amateurs.”

She kept her attention on the phone. “Clearly. Yet you came alone. Risky move.”

“Trust me... I’ve got all the protection I need,” Gavin said, squaring an ankle over his knee and throwing an arm over the booth backrest. His calm demeanor appeared to sell it. “We both want the same thing. With a partnership, we can help each other out and make some extra bucks in the process, spreading the word.”

“What would you want in return?”

“Fifty percent of the profits and a lifelong deal with the finished product. Non-negotiable. You wouldn’t want to pass on this deal, miss. Even your current resources are bound to run out at some point. I can make sure it never does.”

“You know what you want. I can respect that. I’ll take it up with my superiors and you’ll have an answer within a month or two.”

“24 hours,” Gavin said, leaving her awestruck. “We’ve all got busy lives. Patience isn’t one of my strong suits.”

Perfectly trimmed brows shot up. “What makes you think we’re that desperate?”

“There’s another business. The Volskaya, correct?” he asked innocently, question rhetorical. Iris shifted as uncertainty touched her expression. “Rumors has it that they’ll be taking the lead in the red ice trade. Without our help, you’ll turn obsolete, and they’ll prosper. Tell you what. I’ll sweeten the deal if we’ve got our answer in 12.” Gavin gestured to Nines. “RK900. CyberLife’s most advanced model. This piece of plastic is one of a kind specializing in combat and leadership. Led a SWAT unit back in Detroit. I’m sure you saw the broadcast. Could be yours.”

“...and you’d willingly trade him?”

“Consider it a partnership gift. I’ll simply have my contacts create another one. It’s still a machine obeying every single command I issue.”

“I’d like to test that notion,” she replied, reaching out behind her shoulder. “Artyom?”

Gaze ascending, Gavin watched as one of her bodyguards stepped up behind her. Iris maintained eye contact and kept Gavin pinned like a deer in headlights throughout.

He froze the moment a 9x18mm _Makarov_ was shoved into her hand. Russian firearm. Usually used by the police, military, and security forces. Gavin’s hand clenched. With an elegant flip of the pistol, she put it down on the table, two fingers touching the tepid steel as she pushed it across the surface. He gave it a nearly offended look before again meeting her eye.

She gestured to an android waitress doing her rounds. It wasn’t any android, however. It was Eleanor.

Dread emerged.

Iris wanted Nines to kill her.

 _“Do what she says, Reed,”_ Perkins said over the earpiece, his non-sympathetic nature clear. _“Far more people are gonna die if you blow your cover now. Don’t fuck this up. You and your android is gonna end up in a ditch otherwise.”_

The nickname of ‘your android’ revealed that he clearly didn’t care about Nines hearing his every word or Eleanor’s life. Known to get the job done -- regardless of the means -- Perkins wasn’t called ‘The Jackal’ for shits and giggles. He was ruthless in his ways to serve his department. Killing innocents wasn’t something Gavin condoned and especially not one of his closest friends.

He was ready to bail, and in the process, certainly put them all in danger.

Nines stopped him. _“I have everything under control, Gav.”_

He swallowed hard.

_How?_

Yet, he trusted Nines. His heart rate had increased considerably, and to keep himself from shaking, his hand had once again clenched. Gavin pretended to be unbothered and shrugged.

“You heard the lady, tin can.”

Nines, playing the part perfectly whilst maintaining his calm demeanor, released his arms and stepped up to the table.

He raised the gun and fired.

Nothing.

Blanks.

Gavin had to fight the urge not to expel a breath of relief.

Iris raised a brow. “You don’t think I’d actually provide you with a weapon that could easily be directed at me, now did you?” she said, her tone innocent. Nevertheless, there was a tension there. They weren’t out of the woods yet. “I’m curious, though. The gun was clearly empty. I would suspect our android friend here would be competent enough to do a scan and point it out.”

For a moment, he felt like they’d lost. Nines was yet again his saving grace.

“Oh, I knew... but whether or not I would pull the trigger wasn’t the purpose of this demonstration, now was it?” Nines asked, and her mildly impressed expression revealed itself. “This wasn’t about obedience. It was about efficiency. I suspect you’re pleased.”

“Once again, you fail to disappoint,” she replied, meeting Gavin’s eye. “I’m interested. My people will contact you shortly.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Gavin said, fishing up a forged business card. He placed it at the table and pushed it her way. She reached for it, meeting him halfway, but he didn’t let go when she attempted to pull it her way. A confused emerald-green gaze collided with his and he pinned her in place. “24 hours.” Gavin tapped the card as he held said gaze. “12 for the bonus.”

The air was thick.

After keeping her attention for just a moment longer -- challenging her -- he released the card. Iris cautiously took it and hummed. Meanwhile, Gavin pushed up from his seating. He felt eyes at the back of his neck when he set course for the exit.

Nines flipped the gun and held out its handle. “Looking forward to hearing from you.”

“Likewise,” she replied, taking it.

He grabbed Gavin’s secondary phone from the table.

Only minutes later when Gavin fell into the driver seat of his black Chevy Impala, now sporting a fake number plate, did he allow himself to relax.

The back of his head hit the headrest as he closed his eyes. Gavin, just like Nines, was never one to show emotion physically. Yet the difference between them was that Nines openly spoke of said emotions while Gavin kept it all barred in.

The uncertainty of this case left him on-edge. All his life, Gavin had been indifferent to death. It was why he took the most dangerous cases. Why he constantly got into fights. Why he didn’t care if he was outnumbered. The outcome simply didn’t bother him. Death was inevitable, and considering all the fucked up things in the world, he couldn’t see the supposed ‘afterlife’ being any worse.

He simply didn’t care.

Nines changed that. He’d seen death. Gavin still found himself thinking back to the night he found him on the bathroom floor with a gun to his head thanks to Amanda hacking his arm and putting it there. The image of Gavin pulling out his regulator to reset the hacking process had branded itself into his brain. He’d killed him. Killed Nines to save him. Back then, they weren’t nearly as close as they were now, but it had managed to get to him. Affect him. The rare tears Nines had shed was the wake-up call he’d needed in order to realize that androids truly were alive.

According to Nines, there was nothing on the other side. Although the afterlife of an android could be different from a human’s -- if there even was one -- Gavin didn’t want one without him.

It was thanks to Nines that he actually started to give a damn about his own life. It was through him that Gavin learned that he was wanted. Hell, _needed._ Nines was still struggling with emotions albeit having come very far the past two years, and considering his undying loyalty to Gavin, he wasn’t sure if Nines could get through losing him.

If Gavin went -- at this point in time -- Nines would willingly go with.

...and Gavin wouldn’t be able to stop him.

One could argue that their relationship was unhealthy because of just that.

Nines was too dependent on him and Gavin was too selfish to give up on what they had, but at the same time, he knew said relationship helped Nines more than it hurt him. He was learning from it. With time -- and experience -- Nines would learn how to handle his emotions better. Adapt. Grow. It was a game of Russian Roulette. So Gavin did his best to make sure he was safe for Nines’ sake.

Yet cases like this called for him to break that promise.

“So this the approach we takin’, Casanova?” Gavin asked, keeping his eyes closed.

Nines crossed his arms. “It’s the most efficient one. I’ve no wish to be here longer than necessary. You know what this means, correct?”

“Uh... yeah?” he lied, giving him the doe-eyes before averting them. Gavin shoved his keys into the ignition and started the engine “...but go ahead. Just so we’re on the same page.”

In his peripheral vision, icy grey rolled.

“Us. It’s a complication.”

“What, you breaking up with me?” Gavin joked.

“Temporarily,” he deadpanned, holding back the mild smirk shaping his lips. Nines looked at him through hooded eyes. “I trust you’re capable of remaining professional and keeping your hands off the merchandise.”

Gavin puffed a laugh. _Challenge accepted._

“You’re going down, dipshit.”

One day Gavin Reed had to learn not to pick fights he couldn’t win.

Today was not it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Fun fact... Gregorie Diaconu -- the associate game director of Quantic Dream -- confirmed on the 1st company Twitch stream that, in early development, Gavin's name was supposed to be 'Curtis.' I thought it was a fun little easter egg. [Source: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/631930354]


	2. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Calm down, Satan.”_  
>  \- Gavin Reed
> 
> ...in which we see a brief flashback to their first night in Moscow, there is domestic fluff, and the case gets more dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER WARNING!** Implied/Referenced Sexual Situations and Implied/Referenced Suicide (none of the leads.) There's also some food talk here about protein, calories, etc. I wanted to point it out as I know it makes some people uncomfortable, but I don't know how to tag it.

**GAVIN  
~ APR 24TH, 2040 * AM 03:18 | THE NIGHT BEFORE ~**

_Hands free, Gavin’s forearms rested on the banister in the height of his abdomen, his spine bent. Nines had made it his mission to smooth out the knots in his back and his expense account had gotten a considerable decrease of painkillers._

_The temperature was mild. Comfortable. Below his feet and the marble balcony he was standing on -- 18 floors down -- car headlights flashed by. The Moscow skyline stood tall as lights of various colors glinted. City canals were mostly still, the gentle sloshing of waves seen but not heard, reflecting the night sky dotted in stars. Silhouetted bats circled in a game of chase._

_Contrasted upon the skies above was the smoke of his cigarette. Light grey against dark blue._

_An ashtray stood ready at the balcony table, a lit lantern illuminating it on courtesy of Gavin. He preferred to see said ashtray as sending the table up in flames wouldn’t be the best first impression for the hotel staff._

_Hands grasped his hips to pull him in, and this time, he didn’t need to turn to know who it was._

_Muscles yet tensed, however._

_Gavin expelled a breath. “Motherfucker... you’re gonna give me a heart attack.”_

_“I couldn’t help myself,” Nines replied, a lilt to his tone. Gavin pressed his ass harder against his groin to establish dominance and the sexually frustrated ‘hmph’ behind him surely wasn’t intentional. “You’re not exactly discouraging it.”_

_“Not my fault you can’t keep your eyes off the merchandise, big guy.”_

_“When you’re standing bent over like_ that, _I would be blind otherwise,” he deadpanned, Gavin puffing a laugh as he straightened his back. Nines latched an arm around his shoulders and Gavin leaned into it. Crossing his arms, eyelids closed shut. A sense of peace washed over him. “I thought the jet lag would’ve destroyed you for at least a few more hours.”_

_It did. Just not for long. His insomnia made sure of that._

_Gavin wasn’t used to flying and preferred to keep his feet firmly planted on the ground. The moment he’d hit the hotel bed, he’d passed out cold, said jet lag showing him no mercy. Didn’t even have the time to take in the sight of the suite they were supposed to live in for the next few months. Although he no way in hell could afford it, the DPD coordinated with the FBI and made sure they appeared wealthy, so he supposed this was one of the perks. He was unsure what to feel about the entire thing, though. It surely didn’t feel right._

_Nines nuzzled into his hair. “What are you doing out here, anyway?”_

_“Trying not to suffocate,” he replied, pulling away and grasping Nines’ wrist. Gavin led him to the table where they plopped down in separate chairs. “This place has a private fucking Jacuzzi, for fuck’s sake. I’m used to seventy bucks a night hotels, not seven-fucking-hundred. That’s a third of our apartment rent.” Nines’ vaguely amused expression didn’t help. “If someone tries to get me in a tie, kill me.”_

_“...and what if that someone is me?” Nines asked, leaning back._

_“What, like a sex thing?”_

_“When we land this deal, we’ll certainly be invited to several of their social gatherings. We’d have to look the part.”_

When.

_Confident as always._

_Leaning in with eyes set on the phone he pulled out, Gavin lined up a finger gun to his own head -- cigarette resting between his annular and pinky -- and made a firing sound with his mouth._

_The drama queen-esque response had Nines fondly rolling his eyes._

_Arms on the table surface, Gavin unlocked the screen, reminding himself never to let Nines see his background. Their first New Year’s Eve as a couple. The photo was taken by Tina, Gavin having dragged Nines into his lap, the latter grinning from ear-to-ear as Gavin was planting one on his cheek. It was only when he was tipsy that he’d do stuff like that in public._

_Gavin didn’t allow himself the sentimentality and propped the cigarette back between his lips. 3:20 a.m. When he woke up was unknown to him, too. A warm palm enveloped his forearm._

_He looked up to find Nines’ tight expression. “I thought we agreed for you to stop smoking.”_

_“Reduce. Big difference.”_

_“You know why I keep bringing it up.”_

‘Cause you don’t wanna lose me too soon.

_Gavin took out the cigarette. “Relax,” he said, hitting the rest mode button and putting the device down. “Won’t get rid of me that easily, tin can.”_

_He lazily reached out to intertwine their hands and brought them to his mouth. The kisses pressed to each and every one of Nines’ pale knuckles was chaste. Unrushed. Nines’ skin -- of which he couldn’t control when in contact with Gavin’s -- had again pulled back. A certain calm enveloped his android features. An appearance designed with the smallest imperfections, but even still, managing to look perfect. Couple years back, Gavin used that as another excuse for his once prejudiced hatred. Now he’d come to appreciate it._

_“How I do love when you contradict yourself,” Nines teased, Gavin’s confused expression his only response. “Gavin ‘I’m not a romantic’ Reed, huh?”_

_“Fuck off,” he replied without bite, averting eyes whilst returning their hands to the table surface. Gavin rubbed a thumb against the back of Nines’ palm and refused to hold his gaze. “Just indulging your sappy ass. Besides... I’m tired as fuck.”_

_“If this is how you get when you’re tired, I’ll start switching your coffee with decaf.”_

_“Calm down, Satan.”_

_Seeing the face of utter disgust before him, Nines flashed his rare albeit incredible grin, and Gavin wasn’t angry anymore._

* * *

**~ APR 25TH, 2040 * PM 01:00 ~ PRESENT DAY**

The sky was grey. Air cold. Yet the lack of wind didn’t have him outright shivering. Soon it would start raining, but the moment they saw a car pull up, they’d exited the confinements of their own. Left the 90’s rock music playing on a low volume. The whole drug trade was a messy business, and to be able to keep plans relating to it covert, in came the location of a meeting spot. Luckily, they got over safe. Nines’ internal GPS made sure they’d never get lost and there was a comfort in it.

Gavin crossed his arms and leaned to the hood of his car, half-way sitting and half-way standing. Nines joined him.

Her having arrived in a Gaz-13, the door of its passenger seat opened and a black heel encountered the ground just outside before the other followed. Its driver -- Artyom Volkov, if he remembered correctly -- exited shortly after. Iris rounded the vehicle, perfectly trimmed nails brushing against the dark car lacquer until standing in front of it.

The way she regarded Gavin, her chin raised and suspicion painted upon the surface of tight brows, it was clear.

She hated him.

Her reason why was unclear.

“My father has decided to take the deal,” she said, hands clasping behind her back in an almost artificial manner. “Any statements will go through me. This won’t be a problem, yes?”

Gavin shrugged. “For now. Big man’s got shit to do. Until the groundwork’s laid out -- and I’ve got a good idea of your competency -- most of our deals are gonna go through the tin can anyway,” he replied, tilting his head in Nines’ direction. Gavin then turned her own words against her. “That’s not gonna be a problem, either... right?”

“Hardly. It’s expected. As a fruitful start to our partnership, I’d ask that you meet me -- same place as yesterday -- tonight. 10 p.m.”

Iris couldn’t help but remind him of Nines his first days at the DPD. Cold. Mechanical. He was the extreme and she was only just less so. A ‘business before pleasure’ type of person who always seemed to be thinking ten steps ahead.

As for Mikhail, they knew they wouldn’t meet him in person at a remote location such as this one. The man was known to keep a low profile and thus their suspicions that this case would be long-term was confirmed. They had to flush him out somehow and Nines had already calculated the best way to do that. At this point in time, they’d gotten across the threshold and into the fray, now having entered a new room with new limitations. It was curious that Iris was personally following up with this, though.

Being Mikhail’s daughter, she wasn’t exactly a nobody, so sending someone else would’ve made more sense.

The debrief was short and sweet. Parting ways, Gavin watched as they drove out of view.

“So we’re in,” he said with a sigh, pushing from the car. “I’m fucking starving, but last thing I wanna do is get drenched in rain.”

Nines pulled up the passenger door. “Room service, then?”

* * *

**NINES  
~ APR 25TH, 2040 * PM 02:03 ~**

“You’re burning more calories of your intake than necessary.”

“Kinda the point?” Gavin said from the couch, a brow arched his way over big eyes. “Unlike your plastic ass, I actually gotta work to maintain this masterpiece of a body.”

“In all honesty, I’d prefer if you put on a few.”

Gavin puffed a laugh. “Why the fuck would you want _that?”_

“Personal preference,” he said, approaching.

No complaints were made when he braced a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, elevated himself, and threw a powerful leg over his lap. Calloused hands from plenty fist-fights connected behind Nines’ back on autopilot. He latched his arms around Gavin’s neck, and above him, Nines towered. Half-lidded icy grey searched him before boring into his.

“You’re the one constantly yammering I need to stay healthy, tin can.”

Nines smirked. “Healthy, yes, but you already are,” he muttered, leaning down. Nines let his mouth ghost Gavin’s and the latter shivered. “There’s no need for you to overwork yourself.”

“Thought you’d appreciate the effort.”

He’d obviously expected Nines to reduce the small distance between them, but instead, Nines pushed him into the backrest. A muffled grunt escaped Gavin on impact and the hands behind Nines’ back now rested on his thighs. Gavin pursed his mouth to maintain the smile -- Nines fighting the tempting urge to kiss it -- letting lithe fingers traverse down Gavin’s torso.

Although Gavin was always in control, he allowed Nines to push him around sometimes, the gesture far more common now than when they first got together. Deeper trust had been built since then.

It had been proven both by analyzation and Gavin’s own words that he found it hot when Nines did take charge. Needless to say, when he was allowed to, it was only to an extent. The need to be in control was simply part of Gavin’s character. He trusted Nines, he’d told him that, and yet he got almost defensive after Nines suggested they tried swapping places in bed. Flagged it off as a dumb idea. It wasn’t often, but they did fight, the longest they had gone without apologizing being two days.

Going to bed angry with one another was something they both tried to avoid like mature adults.

Nines had no issue with bottoming or even being submissive if Gavin wanted him to -- he even preferred it -- but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to try the other way around. The dismissive response heard, with no further inquiry as to why, made him feel dumb for simply asking. Once he tried pushing for an answer. That was followed by Gavin stopping well into the middle of a make-out session, just scoffed, before insisting he get back to the work he’d been avoiding. Then he became standoffish nearly an entire week after.

He didn’t mind that Gavin wasn’t open to it. What he did mind, however, was that he never told him why. Nines valued honesty above all else and Gavin denied him even that. He had the right to keep something private, but it hurt to know he didn’t trust him enough to share it. Especially when the reason why could involve Nines personally.

Nines drew an unnecessary breath to ground himself. Intimate. Wanting.

“As... incredible... as you are in bed,” he began, hands traversing further and further down before stopping on his abdomen “...if you burn any more, I might cut myself on these.”

Gavin cupped his own nape. “Okay, fair. I can get behind that. Enlighten me, smartass.”

“Where there any foods high on calories you enjoyed in your youth?”

 _“In my youth?”_ he repeated, jaw falling open whilst mocking offense. “You calling me old?”

“Yes.”

“Un-fucking-believable,” he said, tipping his head back. Gavin closed his eyes and thought it over. “I mean, dad used to make brown rice with chicken. That’s got a lot of calories, right?”

“That works.”

“So you’re saying I should just, what, go full ham on rice?” he asked, tipping his head back down to meet his gaze again.

“I wouldn’t recommend it, no. It depends on the type of rice. High amounts can cause toxicity. The phytic and arsenic acid reduces the absorption of iron and zinc. I’d also suggest a lot of protein. Supplements is a viable choice,” he replied, already imagining what question Gavin was about to ask when he opened his mouth. “Protein supplements being unhealthy is a common misconception. Frankly, it’s the opposite. It’s made from dairy and even reduces the risk of diseases. Contains all the essential amino acids required.”

For a moment, Gavin was stunned to silence.

“I didn’t understand a single fucking word of that... but sure, babe. Whatever you say,” he replied, letting his arms drop. There wasn’t much room for thought before Nines found himself grabbed and flipped onto his back on the couch. Above him, Gavin gave him the doe-eyes “...and here I thought you loved me for who I was.”

He froze.

 _Of course I do,_ Nines mused, feeling the muscles in his face slack.

“Gavin, I didn’t mean to -”

“Hey,” he interrupted, bumping their foreheads together. “I’m messing with you. You’ve got preferences and that’s fine. It’s not exactly a sacrifice, so if it makes you happier, why the fuck not?”

Closing his eyes, Nines let out another unnecessary breath of relief. Gavin was known to be an ass at times. Not insufferable, of course, but still an ass. He opened them back up again and looked at him with exasperation. Said exasperation didn’t last and he found himself just staring at the amusement on Gavin’s expression slowly dying down. Softening.

At this stage, he was used to it, Nines just looking.

Unable to resist, he reached up to cup his cheek. Icy grey stayed on Gavin’s lips. How they curved as he smirked, pleased with himself, knowing Nines paid attention. It wasn’t long before he felt them upon his own again. Eyes falling shut, Nines melted into the kiss, the rhythm of his thirium pump skipping a beat. It was chaste without a rush. Tongue probing between his lips, Nines hummed in approval, a deep intake of breath through Gavin’s nose. He took Gavin’s face in his hands before delving him deeper.

As goosebumps prickled, a hand was pushed up under the base of Nines’ turtleneck. He knew exactly how to rile him up these days. The way Gavin once bucked hips into his own was the reason for Nines’ following soft gasp, and in return, Gavin’s heart rate elevated. Nines wanted more. Nevertheless, a brief panic washed over him realizing what they were doing.

When the current kiss ended, and Gavin was about to go in for another, Nines splayed a hand on his chest and pushed him an inch back. Mild surprise -- almost shock -- washed over the features before him.

Nines wasn’t exactly known to say ‘no’ to sex.

“We can’t.”

“C’mon, it’s not like the place is rigged with cameras.”

“It’s still a risk.”

“Nines...” he sighed in defeat, briefly resting his forehead on Nines’ collarbone. Gavin then pulled back to sit upright. “We’re good, okay? Shit, you even got heat detectors. No one could catch us with our pants down. Literally.”

“That’s not the kind of risk I’m talking about,” he said, watching as a look of confusion replaced its former expression. “You know how bad I am with containing my emotions, Gav. The more of... this... the less likely I am to be able to maintain a distance when required.” Realization dawned on Gavin’s face. “The less we are together -- especially intimately -- the easier it is for me to adapt to maintaining said distance. This is something I need to get used to if we’re to have any chance at solving this case.”

A defeated smile shaped Gavin’s mouth. “You’re such a fucking cock-block at times, toaster.”

“If I wasn’t, we’d never leave the bedroom. You’re relentless.”

“Oh, _I’m_ relentless?” he mocked, but there was no bite in it. “You’re the one always wanting a second, third, _fourth_ round and I nearly throw out my fucking hips every time.”

“Well, I _am_ a Scorpio.”

“Shit, you’re right. That explains everything. Fucking androids...” he teased, pulling away. Gavin grabbed the TV-controller and switched it on. “So where’s my chicken, dipshit?” Nines pulled up to sit, was ready to answer, and just after did the doorbell ring. “Speak of the devil... Still freaks me the fuck out knowing you can do that with your brain.”

Nines fondly rolled his eyes and rose. “You’re welcome.”

After grabbing the food and handing it over, he plopped down next to Gavin in the couch, their attention directed to the TV-screen. A news broadcast. It was reporting on an apparent suicide rumored to have occurred not long after they returned from the night club. Sirens, flashes, and pedestrians littered the screen. Microphones were shoved into the cops’ faces patrolling the perimeter. It was all in Russian, but they had English subtitles toggled so Gavin could follow along. The victim’s name was Victor Petrov.

It was the man Gavin decked last night in the face.

> _“Did they tell you anything?”_
> 
> The man spoken to shook his head. _“Not much, but I hear he took an overdose. They found him a couple hours ago. I was to meet with the guy this evening, but he never arrived. He was out cold when I got here.”_
> 
> _“Suicide?”_
> 
> _“Hell, I don’t think so. Victor wasn’t suicidal, and though he did deal with red ice, he never took it himself.”_
> 
> The reporter perked up. _“Foul play, then?”_
> 
> _“Rumor has it the head of the Andronikov family ‘took care of’ him.”_

A chill went down the length of his spine.

Mikhail.

“Fucking hell... I thought the Feds would’ve interfered.”

Nines threw his arm over the backrest behind him. “There was no way of knowing that they’d kill him.”

“Signs were all there,” he replied, putting his plate down before leaning back on the couch. Gavin threw a foot upon the pillow and rested a forearm atop his raised knee, gesturing to the screen. “We _know_ they do shit like this for a living, smartass. That every fucking cop who crossed ‘em went missing. It’s not like it’s a long stretch.”

“A possibility, yes, but not a guarantee,” he said, reaching over to rest his wrist on Gavin’s shoulder. Nines massaged it gently. “Besides... blowing our cover would put us all at risk.”

“So we’re just gonna, what, stand back while they off people on the off-chance they’ll be fine?”

“Yes.”

“...and you’re okay with that?”

“I am,” he replied without hesitation, the expression of mild shock -- disgust, even -- sent his way making his abdomen twist. Nines didn’t like that look one bit, not from Gavin, and yet he was determined to be honest. He held his glare awaiting an explanation. “I know you signed up in the DPD to help people, but as for me... yours, Eleanor’s, and my own lives are my highest priority. A one-percent chance or a hundred, neither of you are statistics in my eyes, and I’d rather see innocents suffer than put you two at risk.”

Gavin tore his eyes away. “That’s fucked up, Nines.”

“Not all of us have a clear moral compass. There’s nothing I admire more than your willingness to put yourself at risk on an off-chance you could’ve done something,” he replied, falling into a pause “...and yet I can’t say I’m fond of how you forget those you leave behind.”

He’d used Gavin’s own words against him.

Back in 2038, he’d asked the same question to Nines when he informed him of his mother. How her depression resulted in her suicide. If that was the case, he’d be rather hypocritical. Again, Gavin Reed proved he was a far better person than Nines could ever hope to be. Nines would always put his own life above a stranger’s for his own selfish reasons. Gavin, however, wouldn’t. He didn’t fully understand it, but Nines had always been open to learning. Obtain new information. That way he’d understand the world better.

Gavin puffed a laugh. “Fuck, when did this become a therapy lesson?”

“You brought it up,” he said, smirking.

“It’s more about knowing they’ll be fine without me.”

Nines, again, just looked.

“I wouldn’t.”

“Decided to guilt-trip me, huh?” he teased, giving him a nudge with his elbow. “Maybe not right now, but give it a couple years. Shit’s inevitable.” The ache in Nines’ chest became prominent as he pushed on. “I don’t have a battery that can be recharged once my time’s up, and hell, you’re gonna get fucking sick of me long before that time anyway -”

“Stop,” he muttered, eyes closing tightly shut as fingers burrowed into the fabric of Gavin’s shirt. Nines rested his chin on his shoulder and could practically feel his face falling. “Please.”

There was a brief silence.

“Sorry.”

Nines nodded, hearing the sincerity of his uncharacteristically soft-spoken apology.

It wasn’t like the thought had never crossed him, and Gavin was right, as it was inevitable. Nevertheless, Nines tried desperately not to think about it. Tried to live in the now. Gavin had a lot of years on him, thankfully, but it still hurt. They sat there for some time in silence aside from the TV audio before Nines found his words again.

“If it is to any comfort... the homicide victim had a record on theft, fraud, domestic abuse, and sexual assault.”

Gavin’s shoulders did, indeed, relax.

“In that case, I hope they tortured the sick fuck beforehand.”

On that front, Nines could agree.


	3. Simulacrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Status.”_  
>  \- Richard Perkins
> 
> ...in which Gav finds out that something doesn't quite add up, Niner is testing Gav's willpower and gets a bit closer to the target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Simulacrum = an image or representation (false, unreal, or vague simulation or semblance)
> 
> **CHAPTER WARNING!** Implied/Referenced Sexual Situations and Implied/Referenced Suicide

**GAVIN  
~ APR 25TH, 2040 * PM 09:55 ~**

The door whooshed open and they were back in vaguely familiar territory. It had the same neon ambiance, the music inside muffled before they entered, but it had been loud enough to make out the words. Not that there were many words to pay attention to. They usually played Electronic Trap or House and Gavin had spent his fair share in night clubs to tell. As he grew older, he didn’t participate much in the nightlife, but he, Nines, Tina, and Eleanor had taken a few trips this last year.

“Ah, there you are,” came a familiar voice, their attention redirected to Iris approaching them. “With me.” They followed. “As I already told you, I like to know my contacts. I figured a place like this would have the both of you the most... relaxed.”

 _Unguarded,_ Gavin rephrased. Unfortunately for her, he rarely ever put down his guard.

Nines surveyed the local. “How about the two of you play a game of pool?”

If Gavin’s eyes didn’t betray him when he looked to her, there was a blue flash to her cheeks. Probably the lights.

“I, uh... I’ve never played,” she said, bashful.

“Simplified it is,” Gavin replied, grabbing the cues and handing one over. She cautiously took it. Zlatko had a table in his mansion, but that didn’t mean that the rest of his family such as his niece were familiar. “Use the white one to pocket all the others -- you’ll take number 1 to 7, solid color, while I take 9 to 15 being the striped ones -- and that’s pretty much it.”

“What about eight?”

“After your other ones are off the table. Ends the game once it’s pocketed. Every time you score, you’re free to take another shot all the way up to the point where you miss, then it’s my turn. Same rules apply. The order doesn’t matter, so feel free to start with, say... the third and moving onto the fifth. Just leave the eight ball for last and you’ve got free reins,” he replied, placing the white one on the table before taking a few steps back. Gavin gestured to the table. “Ladies first.”

She fumbled with the cue. “Sounds easy enough, but... how -?”

“Allow me?” Nines asked, reaching out.

“Sure.”

Nines graciously flipped said cue the correct way and situated himself behind her, chest pressing lightly against the back of her smaller frame. Gavin had to hold back another scoff just as Nines -- uncharacteristically gentle -- cupped both of her hands in his larger ones and got them into the correct position. There was irrational resentment for how well they fit.

Bending over her and lining up the shot, Nines ascended his gaze, pinning him. The mild smirk and wink sent his way revealed that Nines knew exactly what he was doing. This was 2038 New Year’s Eve all over again.

“Try this one.”

Focus clear on Iris’ face regarding the ball Nines suggested, it was clear that she didn’t mind. With a swift sweep of the cue -- Nines guiding it the entire way -- it hit and pocketed a nauseating three balls. Her face lit up with almost childish enthusiasm. At first, he thought she reminded him of Nines, but with further observation, she was more like Connor.

Didn’t change anything, though.

Gavin cringed. “Yeah, okay. Change of rules or the game is over before I even get to play.”

“You always were a bad loser,” Nines teased as he and Iris straightened their backs, maintaining the close distance.

“Here’s the thing, tin can. A state of the art android is guiding her shots. I can’t compete with that,” he replied, scowling lightly. “Let her play. _On her own._ It’s only fair.”

“Whatever you say, boss. I’ll grab us drinks,” he replied, tone too smug to ignore. Nines moved a hand to her lower back. “Iris?”

She leaned to her pool cue. “Just tell the bartender it’s for me. He’ll know.”

“Got it.”

Just as Nines left, she pocketed another two with a single swipe.

“First time, huh?” Gavin accused.

Iris visibly froze before relaxing again. “I’m a quick study.”

 _Yeah, right,_ he mused, the sarcasm clear as daylight. _Fucking bitch._

“In that case, we’ll add another rule. Two shots max. Then swap turns.”

“Fair enough,” she replied, smirking.

Either she thrived in subverting expectations by pretending she was a newbie or she just wanted Nines close to her. He didn’t approve of either. It was his turn -- as per his newly accumulated rules -- flipping his own cue horizontal. It wasn’t his first time playing pool. Nevertheless, when he hit the ball, only one of two were pocketed while the other stopped just before the hole.

His curses were internal.

The way Nines had been holding her was still fresh in his mind, and although he’d never admit it, it certainly had an effect on his performance. His insecurity kicked in at the worst possible times. Nines had expressed attraction towards women, despite only having intimate experience with men, so part of him might even enjoy this. Gavin couldn’t blame him if he wanted to see how being with a woman was like. Chances were that Nines even preferred it, but being in a monogamous relationship, neither could he explore it.

Gavin couldn’t give him what a woman could, but neither could a woman give him what he could, so it was a two-way street. It was impossible to know. Nines clearly wasn’t aware of just how insecure he was.

...and Gavin wasn’t about to let him find out.

“I’ve gotta say... I’m surprised about this whole operation,” he said, pocketing his second ball. “This how you treat all your peers, huh? Free drinks and games? Cozying up?”

She clearly failed her next shot on purpose to save face and muttered a curse.

“More or less,” she replied, appearing nonplussed. Iris failed a second time and Gavin rounded the table to line up his. “You know how the business goes. Trusting people you shouldn’t. One wrong move and it all... falls apart.”

The ball clinked and he missed.

Somehow, he got the feeling her comment was directed at them.

His body tensed.

“You could say that again,” he deadpanned, finding a better position. The air was thick as the game continued. His fourth round was his best this far as it pocketed two balls. “You’re up.”

Fifth round, she pocketed her sixth.

Nines returned. “Did I miss anything?”

He handed Iris her drink, and Gavin took a closer inspection, leaving him confused.

It had a strange color not like any alcoholic beverage he’d ever seen. A more matte-looking whiskey, and if anything, he suspected there had been artificial colorants involved. It certainly wouldn’t surprise him that Iris was so well up her own ass that she needed specialized colors. Part of her aesthetic, no doubt. The way she dressed, the way she moved, proved that.

“Miss Andronikov here just pocketed two more of ‘em in one go.”

The mild surprise that washed over Nines’ features when he handed Gavin his own whiskey glass -- a change that only Gavin could spot -- showed that even he was surprised.

“Impressive feat.”

“Beginner’s luck,” she said, giving him a look. “Nevertheless, I wouldn’t say ‘no’ to another pointer. Say... which one?”

Nines smirked at her. “Five to top left,” he said, and naturally, her sixth round pocketed her last ball. Gavin was probably visibly fuming as he took note. “Another excellent shot. The eight ball is all yours, however. I’ll stay on the sideline from now on or Novak would have me scrapped for parts and thrown in the incinerator.”

“We wouldn’t want that, now would we? It would be a waste of a perfectly good android.”

“Speaking of a waste...” Gavin interrupted, keeping the conversation going at his turn. He treaded waters. “Messy business last night. Victor Petrov, yeah? Convenient how that played out.”

He registered the second warning look Nines had sent him since arriving in Moscow, pocketing his fifth ball.

“Hmm. True. I heard it was a suicide,” she replied.

“Profitable, if anything. Can’t have unreliable sources,” Gavin said, keeping her on her toes. “I’d say he did you a favor.”

Nines appeared to relax again with his addition.

When Gavin managed to pocket his last two balls with one shot, he knew he was lucky, both having finished their rounds and only the eight ball remaining. He was the first to pocket it and he could tell she let him win. She congratulated him, sounding surprisingly sincere, and then offered to play a few more rounds. Two hours later, Gavin ended up with the final victory. It left him bitter as it didn’t feel earned. She had clearly played before or she was simply a natural. Regardless, he felt cheated.

They relocated to sit.

Androids, male and female, were manning the stripper podiums. It was impossible to tell whether or not they were deviants. When he was younger, even Gavin had an interest in stripping, so it wasn’t like it was unheard of to think someone would willingly choose it. Most of the dance moves he himself had mastered were just that. Stripper moves.

Just that the poles were men he was dancing with.

Once seated -- Gavin opposite the two -- Iris spoke up. “Why don’t you pick a dancer? My treat.”

“I’ll pass, but thanks for the offer. I’m taken.”

The corner of Nines’ mouth curled slightly upwards.

“Once again, I’m at a disadvantage,” she said, her brows shooting up in mild surprise. “I had you pinned down as the more ‘woman in every port’ kind of guy. Family man, then?”

Gavin spotted the intrigue, and if anything, she seemed to approve.

“Guess you could say that.”

A mild smile shaped her lips. “Well, then. We appear to have something in common. The _Andronikov Industries_ is a family business, after all, but I’m sure you’ve figured that out by now.”

“Doesn’t seem to be the safest route getting your family involved in the red ice trade.”

“In some ways, true. We gain a lot of enemies and are left to deal with the consequences. Then again, our operations are tightly secure, so we earn more than we lose. Our size ensures that... protection... is issued to everyone involved,” she replied, trailing off a bit before blinking back into reality. It was curious. She leveled Gavin with a glance. “One hero is the villain of another. It’s a matter of perspective. Many of us are heroes in our own eyes and what my father is doing isn’t vehemently bad.”

Gavin disagreed.

Nothing good came out of selling drugs proven to make the purest of people violent. Erratic. Nevertheless, he kept a lid on it the moment Nines gave him a warning look yet again. A look not to repeat the scenario where Gavin gained his scar. The event hadn’t been very different from this one. There was red ice, a meeting, and an undercover op. The difference was that Nines wasn’t his partner back then.

“Vehemently?” Gavin asked, brow arched.

“I won’t lie to you, Novak. There are times I disagree with my father, but sometimes it’s necessary. I learned that the hard way. I’m sure you can relate... unless this is all about money, of course?”

So Gavin lied.

“It’s part of it,” he replied, leaning in and connecting his hands on the table surface. “Thing is, having an operation such as ours, we become a target. Smart choice would be to distribute our resources all across the world in case one base is targeted. If that happened, we’d lose everything, and that sure as hell isn’t profitable. Contacts never hurt, either. The more the better. Ensures we’ve always got someone to turn to if we end up in a tight spot. Goes both ways.”

“Indeed a smart choice. You know what you’re doing. That gives me peace of mind,” she replied, looking to Nines “...and the RK’s story?”

With the last line, she side-eyed Gavin.

He gestured to him. “Floor’s yours, tin can.”

“During the android uprising in 38, I was assigned to the DPD, tasked by CyberLife with monitoring my predecessor. RK800. Surely you know of the events that happened in Detroit?” Nines asked, her humming her confirmation. “My mission was to make sure my predecessor ended up on good terms with the android leader in order to neutralize him.”

“So you failed.”

“Walked away,” Gavin interrupted, a near defensive edge to his tone.

“Why is that?”

“After the leader was out of the picture, I was to be assigned as an advisor to the president. Yet my talents would be wasted in such a position,” Nines replied, shrugging. “I wanted to find my own way.”

Gavin wasn’t sure what to feel about him being so honest about his experience to a stranger.

Then again, he supposed it built trust.

It was also easier to stick to the truth than fabricate a lie.

He couldn’t think further on it before he felt a light pressure on his shin. His first thought was that it was Nines’ way of telling him to shut up without alerting her, but he’d toed off his shoe, and it shortly went up for him. Nines moved his foot between Gavin’s legs and pressed. On autopilot, Gavin grabbed the offending limb, shooting him a glare. Nines pretended as nothing had changed. His expression deadpan, the conversation pushed on, a hammering in Gavin’s chest.

 _Fucking asshole!_ he growled internally, unable to move it away. This was the last thing he needed right now. Iris, unknowing to what was happening underneath the table, spoke up again.

“What made you decide to get involved with the red ice business?”

“A sense of direction. I deviated once and found the experience... unpleasant. I didn’t know what to do with myself,” he replied, Gavin digging nails into his foot. Nines didn’t feel pain, however, so it did nothing. He tried to shift out of the pressure only making it worse. “During my time working there, I came across cases involving red ice -- researched it -- and learned the business was quite profitable.” Another stroke had Gavin’s body screaming. “I’m a man of fine tastes, and surely, it wouldn’t hurt.”

Meanwhile, Gavin put on his meanest poker-face.

He wanted nothing more but to give him a piece of his mind. It was one of those moments he wished he could telepathically communicate and tell him to knock it off. Then again, he didn’t think it’d help by much.

Nines was a dick that way taking immense joy in flustering him to the best of his abilities as it wasn’t an easy feat. Gavin couldn’t leave, either. Didn’t want to. Even now was he uncomfortable with leaving Nines alone with her. If anything, if he seemed off, he could play it off as having a mild headache. She’d be none the wiser.

He endured.

“I can tell,” she replied, her tone appearing genuine. Iris was clearly prying for information and he knew Nines had to be careful with his words. “What made you leave the Detroit SWAT?”

“It didn’t feel right. After my brief time there, I came in contact with Curtis, and was offered a position.”

Interacting with strangers, Nines was a good liar, but the same couldn’t be said with familiar faces. Gavin, Connor, Hank -- even Tina, Eleanor, and Chris -- could call him out on his bullshit easily. Honesty was more important to him than most things in regards to those he was closest to. Again, Gavin felt guilty. There were things he actively avoided talking about and Nines wasn’t stupid.

Despite trusting him with his life, Gavin didn’t trust that if he showed weakness, Nines would stay. He’d done it once -- broken down crying a year back and Nines had shown nothing but support -- yet he was determined to make that a one-time thing.

Gavin Reed was known to take punches. Wipe blood off of his lip with a feral grin on his face. That was what Nines had fallen in love with and that was the image he was hell-bent on keeping. Having suppressed those emotions all his life, when he first lost control, it all fell apart. He was ashamed of being unable to maintain said control and crying was never an attractive look.

Actively trying to give Gavin a boner right now was probably Nines’ way of payback. Punishment because he never expressed himself. Because he never let him in on the insecurities and emotions he was harboring.

“Ah... that must be when your priorities were overwritten to his desires,” she replied, before a woman flagged her down. “Excuse me.”

Iris left the table.

* * *

**NINES  
~ APR 26TH, 2040 * AM 12:13 ~**

Gavin kicked his shin. “I’m gonna fucking kill you when we get back to the hotel.”

“Kill me?” he repeated, voice deadpan. Nines lifted the glass to his mouth whilst maintaining intense eye contact. He pressed again, but this time when Gavin tried to swat his foot away, he relented. Nines released him from the harmless torture with a wicked gaze. “I get that we have to be discreet, but that’s a strange metaphor for ‘fucking me senseless’.”

“Careful or I might bend you over right here.”

“Behave.”

“Oh, so only _you’re_ allowed to have any fun?”

Nines gave him a look. “Yes. Because your sense of fun would break our cover, jackass.”

“Just playing on hard mode.”

“The only thing hard about you is the situation between your legs.”

“...and whose fucking fault was that, huh?”

“Details.”

“Here’s an idea. Have Eleanor let us into a back room, shut your fucking mouth, and put it to better use.”

Nines’ eyes fell, considering, but the decision was made for him the moment he’d signed up to get close to Iris. Maintaining a distance proved far more challenging than he’d hoped. Gavin had gotten under his skin, and now when they had been together for about a year, he’d already been introduced to the intimacy that went along with it. Letting go of it again was difficult.

“As tempting as that sounds, we’re on a case. I’d talk you through it were the circumstances different, but I need to temporarily reconnect Perkins to the comm. He’d certainly not appreciate the unprofessional use of it.”

“Oh yeah? Well, Perkins can suck my -”

 _“Reed. We lost you for a moment there,”_ came Perkins voice, irritation clear. Gavin didn’t finish his line of thought. _“Status.”_

“Basement,” Nines replied, calm as ever. “The connection was unclear. I had it sorted out.”

_“Well, then. Carry on.”_

Nines cocked his head at him. “That aside... Are you still pouting about that pool game even though you won?”

“Yeah, I am. ‘Cause she let me. ‘First time,’ my ass. Her shots weren’t the work of a fucking amateur.”

“In that case, she clearly wanted me to remain close to her,” he replied, watching as Gavin reached for the LED around his neck. It appeared unconscious. Clasping it between his thumb and forefinger, Gavin refused to maintain eye contact, holding it with that same care that had Nines’ knees go weak below him. “If anything, it’s a good thing.”

Gavin let out a scoff. “Yeah, right.”

“Is that jealousy I hear?”

“You wish, tin can,” he replied, releasing the diode. Gavin grabbed his whiskey. “Take her to bed for all I care.”

Nines hadn’t expected a response like that. Especially not spoken so deadpan. He was known to over-analyze and then end up on the conclusion making the most common sense. Were their roles reversed, Nines would never agree to this method, and thus it affected him even deeper. More personally. Gavin belonged to him, no-one else, and now he was unsure if Gavin was as invested in this relationship.

That, or he was simply joking.

“I... see,” Nines said, an uncertain frown on his face.

“Any input on why she hates me?”

He’d noticed that, too.

“I suspect she could be prejudiced in some way. Like you were back in 38 with androids,” he replied, flagging off the previous topic. Now wasn’t the appropriate time or place to try dissecting their relationship. Eyes scanned to take in Gavin’s appearance while dark grey remained elsewhere. “Perhaps you remind her of someone related to a bad memory.”

“That or she knows I’m not as easily manipulated.”

...and once again, he was taken off-guard.

Nines, awestruck, blinked. “Pardon?”

“Android supercomputer or not, you tin cans are known to be pretty fucking naïve at times,” he replied, finally meeting his eye. Nines watched Gavin’s body go rigid once his attention directed his way. “Jesus. This isn’t the first time someone’s pointed it out and you’re staring at me as if I killed your fucking cat or something. Could you not?”

“Hearing it from you is different. You know me. Meanwhile, strangers make assumptions based on nothing that I can’t take seriously,” he replied, frowning deeply. “Am I naïve?”

“That’s not the point -”

“Gavin.”

With a sigh, Gavin averted his eyes.

“I mean, fuck, sometimes? Least you _were._ Four days after your activation, you had Kamski reprogram you into following my orders knowing I could’ve just told you to self-destruct. I fucking hated you back then. I’ve got nearly 38 years below my belt, but I’m guessing you Roombas mature one hell of a lot quicker.”

“True. Most androids are emotionally mature after two months. As for us more advanced models, it happens sooner... but experiences are subjective. There’s no need to worry, however. I was designed for this. In case you forgot, the RK-series are part of a spy program. We use any method at our disposal,” he replied, offering a smirk. “Why, exactly, do you think I was designed with working parts? Frankly, there was a time during the android uprising I even considered seducing you in order to avert suspicion.”

Gavin’s brows shot up in amusement. “Since fucking when?”

“Stratford Tower, to be specific. Your pheromones revealed a strong attraction when I wore that PC200 uniform. I didn’t get the chance to act on it before I cut ties with CyberLife.”

“Shit, I can’t believe I nearly got catfished,” he said, a chuckle in his tone.

“Uh-huh,” he humored him, grabbing a napkin to keep his hands busy. “How do you know it’s not ongoing catfishing?”

“Okay, first off,” he replied, leaning back. Gavin put a hand to his own heart and gave him the doe-eyes. “I’m a snack. No, wait, scratch that. I’m a whole fucking meal.” Nines grinned, but he didn’t disagree. “Second, I’m hilarious. Third, I’m a sex god. Fourth... and you’re gonna like this one... your plastic ass knows quality when you see it. Sure, I’m a handful with enough emotional baggage to crush a fucking semi-truck, but my rugged charms makes up for all of it. I’m god-tier boyfriend material. Not being serious ‘bout me would be a waste.”

There was something endearing about his confidence in certain qualities. Nines reveled in it. Despite his insecurities, Gavin sure did know some of his strong points. It was a breath of fresh air to see him openly express it.

“I’d add ‘loyal,’ but that works... you’re also adorable.”

 _“Adorable?”_ he repeated, feigning offense. “Un-fucking-believable. I’m the manliest man you’ll ever meet -Ow!” Nines having ripped off a small piece of the napkin, crumpled, and thrown it at him, he’d garnered the same drama queen-esque response. It was another endearing quality about him. “Jesus, you _are_ trying to kill me.”

“Oh, yes. A blow-dart without a pipe or poison. Classic.”

“Papercuts can kill.”

“It’s a _napkin.”_

* * *

**GAVIN  
~ APR 26TH, 2040 * AAM 02:07 ~**

Seated by the bar disk, Gavin passed glances to the pair having retreated to the dance floor.

“You’re pouting,” a familiar voice addressed him, Gavin letting out a scoff as he tore his eyes away. His head tipped down as fingertips rested atop the edge of his glass, shifting it around. “I’m here if you wanna talk, okay?”

He cringed. “I’m not talking ‘bout my fucking feelings, El. It’s not like I didn’t agree to this.” 

Clasping delicate hands together, Eleanor leaned over the bar disk, forearms resting atop the surface. The soft and exasperated smile she sported surely would’ve been a reminiscence of the mother most people had. Then again, Eleanor always did play the mom role, so it was fitting. Gavin never had the privilege of seeing said smile from anyone but her.

“Ah, I see. You wouldn’t wanna hurt your precious masculinity,” she teased. Was it anyone but Eleanor, he’d tell them to fuck off. Gavin instead found himself smiling and shaking his head. “I’m just saying it could help.” His smile, slowly but surely, faded as she pushed on. “Barring up your emotions like that does more damage than you realize, Gav. You’ll just explode one day and unintentionally end up hurting those people closest to you. I know you’re uncomfortable with this entire situation.”

“Yeah, I am, but this is where we’re at,” he replied, putting on a non-expressive face before looking up. Gavin tilted his head their direction. “Terminator ensured it was our best shot. I’m good, El. Really.”

He wasn’t.

“You’re lying,” she said, resulting in him again breaking the eye contact. For a moment, Eleanor looked him up and down, analyzing. “There’s more to this, isn’t there?” He didn’t answer and thus she pushed one last time. “I can delete my memory banks of this if you want, but please... at least talk to me. There’s nothing to lose.”

Gavin puffed a laugh. “How the fuck would I know you’d follow through with that?”

“You don’t, but hey, you’re just going to have to trust me.”

So he’d painted himself into a corner.

Frankly, he didn’t believe in it. That talking would help. He was confident in his own head and there was no need for another opinion. Another perspective. Yet, there were some questions he couldn’t answer on his own.

“Fine, how ‘bout this?” he began, straightening his back. “I’ve got some questions ‘bout androids, but that’s all you’re getting.”

Eleanor smiled. “Shoot.”

“I’ve gotta know... straight, gay, lesbian, bi, et cetra... that a thing for you tin cans?”

“Yes and no. Androids see souls. That aside, preferences are subjective. Say, I find myself more drawn to femininity than masculinity. Yet one doesn’t exclude the other, so I’m guessing you can see us all as bi. We can also be asexual, aromantic, or both, but you already know that. Just ask Connor. I know others, too.”

“Okay. Next question. I don’t need you going into details ‘bout yours and Ti’s sex life -- she gives me a handful every fucking time -- but you ever feel like something is... I don’t know, missing? Like you want a good dick every once in a while?”

“Strap-ons are a thing.”

Gavin grimaced. “Strap-ons?” he repeated as if it was the most offensive thing in existence, resulting in Eleanor’s amused expression. “Fuck, I can’t imagine shoving a piece of plastic up your ass is the same thing. No offense. I’m talking ‘bout a quality flesh dick, or if anything, a dick that’s actually attached to someone.”

“Technology has come far enough to make it indistinguishable,” she replied, and he supposed that did make sense. Nines felt pretty damn real in his mouth. “Neither Tina nor I have a need for it, but I can’t speak for every android.”

“Meaning that goes both ways for some.”

It was more of a question than anything. Knowing what he meant, Eleanor’s soft smile slowly faded, a certain compassion replacing it. She was giving him that same look she gave him at New Year’s Eve when he saw Nines with that other guy. Jayden. That was before they were dating, naturally, but it was also before Nines knew Gavin had fallen hard for him.

Frankly, it still hurt thinking about how some random stranger was the first to take him home. That some random stranger was Nines’ first. What he’d give to be both his first and last, but that train had long passed.

“You’re worried he’ll want a sexual partner that has something else to offer down below.”

“One of my friends in college needed both. His relationship was pretty rocky because of it. I’m guessing the same goes for androids.”

Eleanor half-heartedly nodded. “Some.”

“So I should probably break it off. Let him live a little and find out if he’s got any preferences,” he replied, falling into a pause. There was even a small chance that he had unintentionally ‘groomed’ him and the thought had his throat close. “I’m his first, for fuck’s sake.”

For a moment, she just looked.

“Do that and you’ll break his heart. He seems happy. Isn’t that all that matters?”

“Chances are that’s something we’re both just telling ourselves,” he replied, directing his gaze to the dance floor again. His jaw clenched seeing the grin on Nines’ face. “Not to mention he seems to enjoy her company.”

Another soft smile. “Nines is a good actor. I promise you, though... the way he lights up in your presence is exclusive to you.”

For now, Gavin could only hope he was enough.

He simply _couldn’t_ share him.

The last thing he wanted was to lose the one guy that had him believe in love again after twelve years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** As you can tell, I like tackling issues and situations people have in real life. I hope it's not TOO real and make anyone uncomfortable, but hey, Gav is a very blunt person. David Cage also said that androids don’t care about gender and that’s awesome. Anyway... that’s the last calm before the storm. Prepare thyselves. This story will not hold back, lol. Just know that there will be a happy ending!


	4. Mikhail Andronikov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“This must be the RK900, yes?”_  
>  \- Mikhail Andronikov
> 
> ...in which Nines meets the big man himself, does some detective work, and Gavin reveals why he's against PDA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER WARNING!** Graphic Depictions of Violence

**NINES  
~ MAY 3RD, 2040 * PM 04:07 ~**

It had been a week since they first arrived in Moscow and Nines had alone been invited to Iris’ apartment to discuss strategy. He was one step closer, but he had to be cautious. He couldn’t take any unnecessary risks. Not yet.

There had to be a certain trust established beforehand.

During the time spent together, Iris seemed to enjoy his company. Nines found himself enjoying their talks, and although they stuck to business, he made sure private information would every once in a while slip through the net. Iris didn’t really fit in with this entire operation. She had openly expressed dislike for several of her father’s choices, and yet, she stayed. Did whatever she was told to. He supposed family businesses often decided these things. Despite being the CEO of the company, Iris didn’t have much of a say-in.

Nines stepped across the threshold.

The apartment was, unsurprisingly, large. Extravagant furniture and the like that fit well with her general aesthetic. Pristine. Proper. It was all about appearances. Nevertheless, she didn’t seem to care much for it. That or she was simply too used to the concept. For her, this was an everyday lifestyle. Nines could appreciate it, but there was a charm to the simpler things.

“Is there a reason, in particular, you wanted me alone?”

Iris rolled her eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself. I never liked crowds,” she said, a mild smirk on her lips. He could tell that wasn’t everything. “The truth, Nines... is because I don’t trust him.”

“Curtis?”

“I just... does he always treat you like that?” she asked, and Nines was left stunned as he stood in the middle of the room. “Yanking you around. Barking orders. Androids are declared equal, and yet, it appears as if he hasn’t gotten the memo.” Iris approached a cupboard, pulling out a drawer, revealing numerous digital documents. Delicate fingers sorted through them. “I’m not here to tell you how to live your life, but I don’t think it’s out of line for me to bring it to your attention. I feel like there’s an understanding of sorts.”

She was a sympathizer. Someone who saw androids for what they were. Alive. Frankly, they were convinced the Andronikovs believed the opposite. That was why Gavin put on a show when around her. To build trust. Mutual ground.

It was their first mistake.

“No,” he said, his reply a tad too quick. “Curtis might seem... brash. Loud. Yet he’s not a bad man.”

“You seem very sure of that.”

Nines needed to be careful. “It’s like you said, miss. I myself like to know those I work with. He’s no exception.”

“Please, call me Iris,” she said, finding the folder she was looking for. Iris gestured to the couch there and Nines sat down before she joined him. Body turned his way, she threw her arm over the backrest behind him, eyes focusing on the pad. Nines took the opportunity of leaning back in order to get closer. “I admit the reason why I agreed to this in this in the first place was in no small part thanks to Adler’s undeniable faith in him. He might’ve left the red ice trade, but even still, we hold respect for him. Adler spoke highly of Novak.”

Naturally. The two had been an item in the past, after all. Had even tried again after Nines signed up with the Detroit SWAT with no intention of ever returning to the DPD. Things changed.

“What makes you say that?”

“Purely an instinct. Then again, I never understood the concept. Never saw the point.”

“If I’ve learned anything since my activation, it’s that desires are subjective.”

It was information he already knew. That Iris only cared for platonic love. Her current lifestyle was reminiscent of Gavin’s back in the day. Back when he told himself that romance wasn’t for him. For Iris, however, it was different. She genuinely didn’t care for it. Nevertheless, Nines could still get close to her in the physical sense. She was known to mess around with both humans and androids of all genders. Knowing that, the plan remained. He felt less guilty the very moment he found out.

“I’m inclined to agree,” she replied, looking up. Iris smirked and brushed a lock of hair from his face. “Curious one, aren’t you?”

Nines played coy. “It’s part of my android nature. Forgive me if I overstepped. I have... difficulties... in terms of interactions with humans. I never quite know how to approach things.”

“You’re doing just fine, Nines,” she said, letting her wrist fall to rest on his shoulder. “Are you familiar with Adler?”

“I can’t say I am. I’ve never met him, but I agree with his sentiment. Novak is one of the best in the business. I trust him with my life.”

“Well, then. I’ll make sure to take your words into consideration -”

Heavy footsteps approached. They looked up to see Artyom, her primary android bodyguard, stopping in the doorway.

“Iris. Stop playing with your toys and come with me. You’re required elsewhere.”

“How can I?” she asked with big eyes, Nines allowing her to gently grasp his chin and tilt his head towards the doorway. Iris pouted not much unlike Gavin. “Just look at this angelic face and tell me you wouldn’t offer him the world.” Artyom fondly shook his head as he appeared amused by her display. It was curious. Turns out that Iris had a friendly relationship with said bodyguards to the point of being able to joke around. “What could possibly be more important than interacting with our contacts, if I may ask?”

“It’s your father.”

Nines’ body froze. “He’s here?”

Judging by her sudden tense posture, even Iris appeared mildly surprised by it.

“Not usually. He must have a good reason. Thank you, Artyom,” she said, rising to her feet and looking to Nines. “We’ll have to continue this at a later time. Join me? I have no doubt he wishes to meet you.”

Evaluate him, more like.

Back in the mostly empty hallway, nearing an agape door on the far end, the air grew thicker. Nines followed like an obedient machine as Iris’ heels clinked before him and echoed through the walls. After a brief gaze above his shoulder, he saw Artyom follow suit, and part of him felt like a caged animal. The same kind of unease he felt back when he returned to CyberLife after his tracker stopped working. No doubt the same Connor felt, too, when he was escorted during the uprising to free the warehouse androids.

Muffled voices came from inside. One with a thick Russian accent was speaking, undoubtedly being Mikhail, although the conversation was in English. He couldn’t recognize the other voice.

They stepped inside and he saw Zlatko’s older brother in the flesh.

Mikhail was genuflecting before a kneeling man who had his hands tied. Next to him, there was another, visibly distressed. In Mikhail’s hand with its arm resting atop his raised knee was a ballistic _Spetsnaz_ military issue survival knife. Illegal. He had a shaved head, thick brows, short-boxed beard, as well as a few scars here and there.

Even crouched did the room feel like the walls were closing in on him. Trapping him. He supposed he now understood Gavin’s mild claustrophobia when it came to groups of people. How he chose to stand in the back of the observation room with colleagues around him, his arms crossed, when Nines was carrying out an interrogation. How he had a preference for an empty elevator. With fewer people, he was more at ease. More in control. That way, he always had a form of escape.

Gavin was known for running from his problems.

The interrogation had apparently just ended, Mikhail nodding, appearing displeased with the answer he’d received. Nines could barely react before the knife burrowed into the hostage’s throat in a quick strike.

The man spluttered as blood poured, the expression on Mikhail’s face tight, looking the dying man straight in the eye. Then the knife was removed. The hostage fell to the side in a thud, the room going eerily quiet, Mikhail pulling out a napkin and cleaning the blade. There was brutality there that Nines was familiar with and the hostages were undoubtedly working with the FBI.

Iris broke the monotony. “Father?”

At the sound of her voice, Mikhail looked up.

“Ah. My apologies, little sunshine,” he replied, voice dark. Raspy. He had swapped to Russian, now. “You were not to see that.”

Mikhail rose to his feet.

He was larger in person both in size and musculature. Towering slightly above Nines in terms of height. Although Nines didn’t mind standing next to Hank, Mikhail was slightly taller, enough to make even him feel small. It was an unpleasant discovery.

“What was his crime?” she asked, her hesitant tone revealing mild disturbance.

“A few... disagreements. Nothing you need to concern yourself with. It is taken care of,” he replied, eyes wandering to land on Nines. He felt piercing brown upon him. Nothing like Connor’s kind, chocolate ones, but nearly dark enough for his pupils not to be easily spotted. Mikhail’s chin rose “...and this. This must be the RK900, yes?” The steps taken towards him were heavy. Judging. Mikhail stopped when there was a mere three feet between them. “I have heard a lot about you.”

“All good, I assume?” Nines replied in Russian, maintaining his posture.

“Hmm. It does not look impressive. I expected... more,” he spoke to no one in particular, before changing point of view. His paternal love for Iris was clear as he gently tilted up her chin. “Then again, I am inclined to take my daughter’s word that you are not a waste of time.” His hand dropped again before turning Nines’ way. “Your reputation precedes you.”

Iris put her hands on her hips. “There must be a reason for you being here.”

A brief silence.

Mikhail was still staring at him.

“There is a mole in our ranks,” he said, and a chill went down the length of Nines’ spine. Mikhail sheathed the knife. “It lines up well with your arrival. Convenient, is it not? Then again... perhaps it is merely a coincidence.”

“Unfortunate,” Nines challenged him, pocketing his hands. “Frankly, I expected better from the management. The incompetence shown here -- having your operation infiltrated -- isn’t a good look.” Mild amusement, perhaps even impressed surprise, touched Mikhail’s expression. “As you’re clearly compromised... well, I’ll have to bring this up to my handler so he can decide whether or not he still wishes to follow through with our deal. It’s a risk, after all. We rarely take risks.”

Mikhail hummed. “Your concerns have been noted,” he said. Cautiously, icy grey fell as he watched him pull out a firearm. Mikhail’s attention had turned downwards as he held it in his hands. “9x18mm. _Makarov._ Beautiful weapon, is it not?” He flipped the handle Nines’ way and looked at him expectantly. “Taking care of our friend here would be a sign of good faith, yes?”

Redirecting his gaze, Nines watched as two men pulled the last hostage up on his feet. Fear was apparent in green eyes and yet it was as if he’d accepted his fate. He could turn the gun on Mikhail, naturally, but the FBI wanted him alive. Even Mikhail appeared confident he wouldn’t be at the mercy of said gun. If Nines acted now, he’d lose his own life in the process. So he did the only thing he could. He grabbed the gun and was thankful Gavin wasn’t there to witness it. In his peripheral vision, Iris looked away.

Approaching the hostage, Nines kept his expression neutral, scanning to find the heart rate before him beating erratic beats.

He lifted the gun. Jaw clenched, he watched, memories of his machine days flashing in his mind. To the night at the roof where he’d nearly ended Gavin’s life for trying to prevent him from killing Markus.

Icy grey narrowed, brows drawing tight, and he pulled the trigger.

Gavin’s morality wasn’t flexible enough and this was why Nines was their best shot. A year back, Nines wouldn’t bat an eye, but now he couldn’t say it hadn’t taken its toll. It was wrong. He knew that. Yet he wasn’t willing to risk his loved ones’ lives for a stranger. Family and friends were his first priority. Then his own life. Everyone else came after.

Mikhail was handed back the gun. “Interesting,” he said, taking it. “Find out who our infiltrator is. If you don’t, well... I am certain you can put two-and-two together. You do not want me as your enemy.”

Thus Nines had to start improvising. Lead them astray. He didn’t see another efficient alternative.

Parting ways, he and Iris reentered the room previously in. He was able to breathe once again regardless of it being unnecessary. She let him know she had some matters to attend to, but Artyom remained, undoubtedly to keep an eye on him while Iris was absent. Nevertheless, he gained a lot more leeway with her out of the picture.

A swift hack to Artyom’s mind-palace -- putting him in forceful stasis -- and he had ten minutes before he came to. Did Iris arrive earlier, he simply had to release him of said hack. That or take direct control.

Another immoral choice, naturally, but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

He turned his attention to the cupboard Iris had previously browsed. Scanning the documents, most of them were related to red ice and shipments, but one of them let him know that the Andronikovs knew far more than they let on. In one of the folders, he found photos. Phone numbers. They had researched the alias ‘Curtis Novak,’ but the FBI had been thorough, so Gavin’s identity was still safe. They had even removed official images of Gavin his first years in the DPD when he wore his uniform.

Images from a decade back, in particular, gained his full focus. They were of Gavin and Craig from 2025 to 2027, being the years they dated, so Craig no doubt had contacts from the fight club monitoring his every more via cameras. Contacts who made sure that he didn’t tell Gavin -- a cop -- that he was currently the son of a man leading said illegal fight club.

There were even photos from the time Nines was working in the Detroit SWAT.

The public displays of affection, however, was what had his abdomen churn. Gavin was so open back then. Carefree, if anything. He never allowed Nines to initiate it if anyone was around.

Activating his mind palace, he gave him a call about what he found. A few seconds passed before he heard him pick up.

Nines went straight to the point. _“I’ve got an update.”_

 _“Oh, wow, not even a ‘hi?’ You’re a stone-cold bitch, Nines. Through and through.”_

_“My, you_ do _know how to flirt,”_ he deadpanned, resulting in a puff of laughter from the other end. His follow-up stunned him to silence. _“I met with Mikhail. It was unexpected, to say the least. He’s not usually present... but as it turns out, they somehow found out that there’s an inside source trying to run them out of business.”_

_“You fucking serious? How?”_

_“One of the people the FBI hired made a mistake. He was captured alongside another agent. Mikhail had them both killed,”_ he replied, a heavy sigh escaping Gavin. He could practically see him rubbing his eyes. _“We’re not direct suspects... but we’re certainly not all-clear, either. Mikhail brought attention to the convenience of our arrival and assigned me the mission of trying to find out who’s behind it. If I fail, he’ll have his answer. I’ll do my best to lead them astray in the process and buy us some more time.”_

_“Good call.”_

_“Another thing... As it turns out, the Andronikovs are -- or at the very least Iris is -- android sympathizers. She even went as far as to express concern for my safety considering the terms of endearment you throw my way.”_

_“Terms of_ endearment?” he asked with emphasis on his last word, clearly confused.

 _“Toaster, plastic, tin can, et cetra,”_ Nines clarified, revealing the sarcasm. _“She believes you think androids are inferior.”_

_“Is that right? Sounds like she’s trying to turn you against me.”_

_“That’s... a pessimistic view.”_

_“Realistic, toaster. Don’t let yourself be fooled by a pretty face or whatever it is that got you two all buddy-buddy the past week,”_ he replied, not allowing Nines to respond. _“Bottom line is that we can only count on each other and Eleanor. That’s it. Maybe throw Perkins’ guys among ‘em, but even that’s a stretch. You saw how he was ready to off El like it was nothing.”_

 _“I suppose you’re right,”_ he replied, taking another look over the photos. Nines pulled back his skin and copied them over to an internal floppy disk. _“There’s more, but it’s more about you than the actual case.”_

Gavin whistled. _“Uh-oh. Sounds serious. Am I in trouble?”_

_“That remains to be seen.”_

_“Mark me down as scared_ and _horny.”_

_“Why am I not surprised? That aside, this isn’t a conversation I want to have over the phone, and I need to get back to it. I’ll make sure to contact you if anything else shows up.”_

_“Right. Just... watch yourself, yeah? Can’t save your ass all the way over here.”_

_“Please. I’m not an amateur.”_

_“No, you’re a fucking dick with a superiority complex.”_

Nines smirked. _“I’ll be back soon. Don’t let boredom drive you into doing anything drastic.”_

_“I’m already going crazy, so no promises. Keep me in the loop.”_

* * *

**GAVIN  
~ MAY 4TH, 2040 * PM 08:24 ~**

Not knowing a word Russian, everyday tasks became tedious. Yet he wasn’t about to sit still all day and let Nines do the work while he rotted away in the suite. Thankfully, English was a universal language. It helped the barrier. Gavin made the decision to head down to a nearby grocery store -- buying food he himself could cook -- even if he knew that all he had to do was to put in an order. He wasn’t a fan of being handed everything on a silver platter and it wasn’t like he had anything better to do.

Staying back, waiting for news, and doing nothing was exhausting. It left him teetering at the edge expecting the worst. With Nines out of eyesight, he found himself unable to relax. There were too many variables of how things could go wrong and especially now when they knew there was a mole. Instincts told him there were a lot of things they didn’t know.

Stepping across the threshold, Gavin was only to see a familiar jacket on the coat stand. The one Nines had left the hotel in. Turns out that he’d come back from his escapade with the Andronikovs while Gavin was out.

He put down the bag and shrugged off his own.

“Honey, I’m home!” he teased, putting away what was required to be in the fridge.

The response came from further inside. “Office.”

A lot of time had passed since they last spoke, so Gavin was impatient to hear what he wanted to talk about. The comm was only activated when necessary, Nines always being in charge of said comm. It wasn’t obligatory for Perkins to be on dial when Nines was in stasis or Gavin was sleeping. Nines recorded every single conversation regardless.

He found him seated on the chair there, datapad in hand.

“Missed me?”

“Please don’t call me ‘honey’ ever again.”

“Cupcake, light of my life, _schnookums...”_ Gavin egged him on as nonchalant as he could manage, latching an arm around Nines’ shoulder. The words didn’t sound right on his lips, and Nines clearly agreed, tight exasperation on his android features. “Whenever you’re pissed, you get this cute crease between your brows. Like... what the fuck is up with that, killer?”

“You are aware I can end you in 0.2 seconds, correct?”

“Shiiit, there it is!” he commented, registering icy grey rolling. _Fucking adorable._ Even then, Nines’ fondness was there. Present. Gavin pulled away. “So what the fuck did you want me flogged for?”

“Photos,” he replied, handing him the datapad. “Of you and Craig.”

His brain briefly short-circuited.

“Wait, hang on -”

“The Feds did an impressive job taking care of all evidence, so before you ask, no. Your identity is in the clear.”

“Uh... okay? Then I don’t see the issue. Shit was ages ago.”

“The issue is that there’s something about you I fail to understand,” he replied, making it clear this wasn’t about jealousy. Gavin should’ve known better. “I know from personal experience how opposed you are to PDA, but these images prove that wasn’t always the case. Although I don’t mind how things are now -- I’ve no need to flaunt anything -- I do mind that the reasoning is unknown to me.”

Shifting, Gavin found it difficult to maintain eye contact. He didn’t want to have this conversation. Not now. Not ever.

So he came up with another excuse.

“Look, he was my first long-term boyfriend. First time you always get kinda... fuck, I don’t know... needy? That’s all there is to it.”

Nines arched a critical brow. “So you’re saying I’m too needy.”

If anything, he appeared offended.

He was indeed needy, but Gavin loved it. To maintain his pride, however, there was no way in hell that he’d let Nines know that. Gavin realized he had to be careful with his words -- make sure that he didn’t insinuate it was unwanted -- to ensure that Nines wouldn’t stop with the constant affection he was throwing his way. Gavin reveled in it. Reveled in the validation. It was because of Nines’ neediness that he never had to show vulnerability by initiating any of said affection on his own.

Gavin didn’t initiate anything unless sex was involved. The last thing he wanted was to seem clingy. It was quite hypocritical.

“I’m kinda standoff-ish, so it all weights out.” Nevertheless, the look sent his way made him realize that Nines didn’t buy it. Gavin felt his own agitation increase and sighed irritably. “Fucking hell... you’re getting worked up over nothing, big guy.”

“I merely want to know what changed,” he said, brows tight. Nines wasn’t budging. “All I’ve ever shown you have been honesty... but the moment I ask for a smidge in return, there’s nothing.” The lump in Gavin’s throat grew, suffocating him, and he swallowed it down. “The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but there are times I wonder if it’s one-sided.”

Before he knew it, Gavin snapped. “Oh! Oh, so this about _you,_ huh?”

He immediately regretted his outburst and remembered New Year’s Eve 2038. Gavin -- knowing Nines was terrified of deviancy back then -- had expressed he needed him to deviate. Only then would he feel morally just to pursue anything with him.

In return, Nines hit him with a similar response.

_/ “I see this isn’t about me at all.” /_

Nines maintained his calm demeanor.

As always.

“Maybe I’m selfish for pointing that out -- maybe this is an unfair ultimatum -- but dishonesty isn’t healthy. Not for either of us,” he replied, once again being right. “Understanding where you’re coming from can help me provide you with whatever you need. Space, comfort... I would know when to back away. I can’t force you to tell me anything, but neither can I just stand back. Not unless I know that’s what would help you.” Nines paused. “I love you, Gavin. Like it or not. It’s up to you whether or not you’ll let me.”

With a scoff, Gavin set course for the door. Then he halted. He realized that if he walked out that door, he’d lose him.

So he made a choice.

He asked himself what mattered more to him -- Nines or his own pride -- and he had his answer.

“You want honesty?” he said, a defensive albeit drained tone to his voice. A shoulder now facing Nines -- a barricade between them -- he pressed his lips together. “Truth is I’m fucking terrified.”

Before him, Nines’ expression grew so soft that he could combust.

“Of what?”

The cards unfolded.

“Craig broke me, tin can,” he finally said, glaring. “When everything seemed close to fucking perfect, everything went to shit. I was all over him, so when it ended? People took notice. I got these... these pitying fucking looks.” Gavin gave him the side-eye. “I repressed everything -- convinced everyone I didn’t give a fuck -- and the looks stopped. Hell, I don’t think I’d be able to pretend I’m fine anymore. One more of those looks and I’m committing a fucking felony. I don’t want _pity.”_

“You don’t trust that whatever we have is enough to last?”

Gavin parted his arms. “I don’t trust myself enough to be able to keep it.”

As he just looked, letting his hands fall to his sides, there was silence.

“How are you so insecure?” Nines asked, sounding more like an accusation than anything. He even appeared a tad annoyed. Frankly, that should’ve been expected. “Sometimes I can’t help but suspect you’re simply fishing for compliments.”

“You know what, dipshit? Maybe I am,” he rebuked, scowling deeply. “Maybe I fucking need to hear it.”

Something seemed to go up for Nines.

His hard gaze softened.

Nines’ steps were calculated, careful, as he approached.

“If you can’t trust yourself, trust that if this ever ended, it would be my loss. Not yours.” With that, Gavin had to make an effort in order to look away. “What do I have to do for you to see that?”

He knew exactly what would erase all doubts, but Gavin was too much of a coward to say it. They’d been together for just over a year, but not even five months into the relationship did he get the ring. It was pathetic. Gavin wasn’t even ready when he made the purchase, but it simply felt right the moment he passed that jewelry store. Then the doubts and hesitation followed. Months passed, and by now, it would’ve been gathering dust if he didn’t occasionally look to it. No one knew and he intended to keep it that way.

It was only when Nines reached for his cheek that he pushed his arm away.

He couldn’t be touched right now.

“Fuck if I know. It’s not a light switch, Nines. I can’t just turn it off. Picture-perfect android like you probably don’t get that, huh?”

“What I don’t get is where it stems from.”

Gavin arched a brow. “Common sense?” he said, pushing away. He walked up to the stacks of datapads on the table and joined the one he was holding with them. “Fuck, think of all the modeling jobs I’d land if my face wasn’t split in half.”

It was meant to come off as a joke. He expected the conversation to end there. Nevertheless, he was proven wrong.

“Where you see a gash across your face, I see it as proof you’ve been in a knife fight and won,” he replied, Gavin’s face smoothening out. He hadn’t looked at it that way. Nines’ eyes scanned his body. “It’s... quite sexy.” The addition had Gavin unable to resist the tug of his own lips and he pursed his mouth to hide it. “It shows character. Uniqueness. I envy the ability humans have of being marked.”

“Oh yeah? Tell that to the dozens of hickeys you’ve left on me. V-necks can only cover so much and no fucking way I’m changing my entire wardrobe for your plastic ass.”

Nines pocketed his hands. “Oh, please. We both know you could simply cover them up with cosmetics. Yet you choose not to.”

_I’m not one to pull a curtain over my trophies, dipshit._

“The fuck do you have to call me out like that?”

“Someone has to,” he replied, and on that, he could agree. Gavin puffed a laugh and averted his eyes. The tension subsided. “You can be unpleasant, loud, dishonest, disrespectful, and unpredictable, have a short fuse, your fists being your go-to solution, disregard other people’s feelings, and your dark humor has a tendency to unnerve others... but we all have flaws.”

“Point being?” he said, feigning disinterest.

“Point being... I know these things. I know your flaws. Yet I’m still here.” Hearing that, it put a lot of things into perspective. “Say, I can also be unpleasant, and I do find dark humor amusing. My morals are questionable. I also have a tendency to be too honest. Too direct. I probe for information I’m not obligated to know. I do it because I care, but I realize I can come on too strong. You’re a social butterfly, I’m a recluse, and so on. We complement each other in many ways.”

All those ‘you make me a better person’ lines in chick flicks finally started to make sense. They were good separated and better together. He supposed opposites attract because they weigh each other out and form a middle ground.

Certain things didn’t have a middle ground, though.

Nines pushed on. “Truth is, you refuse to see your positive aspects -”

“Look -”

Before he could finish, a palm was covering his mouth, Nines lifting a finger to his own lips in a ‘shush’ gesture. Gavin scrounged up his face as his next words came out an incoherent mumble.

“Interrupt me again and I might have to strangle you.”

“Oh, sht. All th mhre inchnthive th dh ith.”

“Gavin, I swear to RA9...”

“Wht?”

“Don’t interrupt me. I wasn’t finished. This is one of the few things I don’t tolerate.”

Gavin blew hard through his nose. “Fhne. Rmhove yhr fhcking hndh.”

“No, I won’t ‘remove my fucking hand.’ You’ll only interrupt me again,” he deadpanned, only for Gavin’s expression to harden even further “...you refuse to see your positive aspects. Aside from being physically attractive, you’re loyal, charming, intelligent, independent... We’d be here all day if I was to mention all your good qualities.”

There was a near bashful feeling in his chest. Gavin wasn’t the blushing type, and yet, the praise was embarrassing. A part of him needed to hear it and somehow even that wasn’t enough.

In the end, Nines could always find someone better. Someone who was more pleasant. Quieter. More honest. More respectful and so on. Not to mention someone more confident. Gavin knew that and it held him back from being truly happy. He was nearly 38-years-old, and at this point, he felt like he should’ve had his life together. To him, it was just another failure to add to his collection.

Slowly but surely, his mouth was freed.

“You done?” Gavin asked. Defeat clear on Nines’ face, he sighed, his shoulders slacking. The response didn’t come quick enough. Gavin pulled away, turned on his heel, and headed for the door. “Good.”

Nines had pocketed his hands in his peripheral vision and watched him leave.

He needed more time.

Always did.


	5. Deep Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Fowler was wrong.”_  
>  \- Nines RK900
> 
> ...in which Nines gets as close as he can to Iris (not explicit and very brief,) the boys have to attend a party, and an alarming revelation is at hand that has them reconsider everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER WARNING!** Implied/Referenced Sexual Situations and Referenced Holocaust.

**NINES  
~ MAY 11TH, 2040 * PM 11:46 ~**

Hands around thighs, he slammed her into a wall. A gasp escaped her before his lips were once again on hers. Having turned off his skin sensitivity -- knowing it would feel wrong not to -- he felt none of it.

This wasn’t the first occasion he’d deactivated the function, either. Nines had done the same during his first time with Gavin. He’d been drunk, so naturally, not turning said skin sensitivity off would be immoral. Not to mention that Gavin had been sober enough to recall every detail and Nines knew he’d done nothing wrong because of it. Back then, Nines also saw himself as nothing but an object. He had been nothing more than a sex toy -- just like he was now -- and it wasn’t like a sex toy could take advantage of anyone.

Although Gavin had given him the all-clear to use this approach, it yet somehow managed to feel wrong. Even when he couldn’t feel any of the physical contact currently distributed. Part of him was angry with Gavin. Angry that he was willing to ‘hand him over’ just like that. Nines channeled said anger into rougher -- albeit consenting -- actions and Iris was at the mercy of it.

After the release, Nines soon found himself halfway dressed. Iris, remaining seated in the bed, was covering her chest with the bedsheet. He felt her emerald green eyes upon him.

“I hope you’re not expecting more.”

“Was I that bad?” he joked, resulting in her puffing a laugh. They both knew that wasn’t what she meant. Nines spun on his heel to face her fully whilst buttoning-up his turtleneck. “I’m well-aware it’s just sex. This is all in good fun and I welcome the distraction. Constantly going over shipments can get tiring in the long run. Even for me.”

“That’s a relief. I was dreading you getting attached,” she said, pressing her back against the headboard and resting her free arm atop it “...and for the record? No. You were incredible.”

“Being CyberLife’s most advanced model, they surely wouldn’t have done their job otherwise.”

“Cocky. I like that.”

“I try,” he said, winking. “I take it you’re still holding the twenty-year anniversary celebration of your company tomorrow?”

“That I am.” Grabbing a pad on the nightstand, Iris began to go through a document there. “According to my father, it’s required to shake a few hands in order to keep everything running smoothly.”

Thus Nines pried for more information. “You speak fondly of him.”

“Despite him appearing... brash -- as you so eloquently put it when referring to your own boss -- there’s good in him, too,” she replied, letting out a small chuckle. “I know that’s difficult to believe after his display last week, but it’s the truth. He’s very protective of both his work and those loyal to him. Most of the people under his employment had nowhere else to go.” This was new information to him. Nines let his arms fall and seated himself next to her whilst keeping a foot planted on the floor, the other, he squared over his knee. “He offered work and many took it.”

“I’m under the impression you were one of them.”

She abruptly stopped swiping. “Something like that,” she said, hesitating. Nines took note of how she shifted. How she shook her head and resumed the swiping. “What made you draw that conclusion, if I may ask?”

“Although I’d hate to make assumptions, I infer the two of you aren’t directly related. Facial structure, shape... it’s too different.”

“Well, I should’ve expected an android of your caliber to take note. Amateurish on my part. It’s not common knowledge, by far,” she said, but didn’t elaborate immediately. Nines let her pause. Her gaze remained averted. “He... took me in many years ago. A life had been decided for me -- a life I deviated from -- and I distanced myself from it. This place became my only sanctuary.”

He could relate.

When Nines became deviant, he had no idea where to go, and the DPD saved him.

“We have more in common than I thought.”

Iris finally looked at him. “That we do,” she replied, her smile revealing a platonic fondness. “I owe everything to Mikhail. He might not be a biological relative, but he’s the closest thing to a father I’ve ever had.”

Mikhail was to Iris what Hank was to Gavin. A replacement for a troubled father-figure. The similarities were striking. Could Gavin put aside his pessimistic nature, chances were that he and Iris would get along, maybe even become friends. The more time Nines spent with her, the more he considered her to be a victim.

“It’s strange how much you remind me of someone.”

“Oh? Do elaborate.”

Throwing his foot up in the bed, he rested his arm atop his raised knee and pressed his back to the headboard.

“Curtis,” he deadpanned, showing as little emotion as possible. Like he was just spreading facts. Nines watched her features smooth out. “Casual sex used to be a big part of his lifestyle. To him, however, it wasn’t enough. As for your relationship with your father... he and his biological parent were almost strangers. The latter was so focused on work that he forgot to pay attention to his son, and despite Curtis’ choice of distancing himself from him, there was a longing for a father-figure. He found one in the profession that he chose to pursue just like you did.”

“Vague, but I’ll take it.

Nines smirked. “That makes two of us.”

“Fair.”

Were the circumstances different, and he wasn’t currently on a case, he would tell her about his and Gavin’s relationship. Build trust that way. Nevertheless, he knew better. That kind of information was too dangerous to share. If they knew how important Gavin was to him, they could use him as a bargaining chip, so Nines made sure to pretend like they were nothing but associates.

That way he could bluff them into believing that Gavin meant nothing to him.

“I appreciate you telling me, Iris.”

She hummed. “Good, because that’s all you’re getting.”

Nines puffed a laugh and let her give him a playful shove as he rose from the bed.

“I need to take a few calls, so don’t stay up for my sake.”

The moment he could confirm that she was asleep -- having monitored her heart rate slowing down -- he again went to work.

This was the first time he’d been in Iris’ room, so he had to take the chance in the hope of finding something. He’d been working with her and led the company astray in order to keep as many people involved safe. Out of harm. It had worked thus far, Nines being programmed to deal with situations like this one, so he was confident. Yet questions remained.

Locating her terminal, he with a bit of effort hacked into her mainframe. The Andronikovs had been careful and it was clear that their operation was tightly secured. Nevertheless, what he discovered was alarming.

The Andronikovs hadn’t been low on resources until very recently. According to Fowler, they had been on a decline for a long time, but this dated back only a few days. It was long after they had made the deal. Long after they had even made the trip to Moscow. The information distributed by Fowler and his sources had been false. Frankly, that was probably why previous attempts at bringing the operation down were unsuccessful. The intel they had received was simply wrong and Fowler was none the wiser.

> **TO:** ANDRONIKOV INDUSTRIES  
>  **FROM:** [REDACTED - DECRYPTION KEY NEEDED]
> 
> **SHIPMENT DETAILS**  
>  * 50 large crates | Height: 6.5ft - Weight: 150Ibs  
>  * Audio Processor (x50)  
>  * Optical Unit (x50)  
>  * Thirium Pump Regulator (x50)  
>  * Thirium 310 (enough for x50 androids)
> 
> Shipment will arrive on May 12th, 2040 at the discussed location, 08:00 p.m.
> 
> **NEXT IDENTICAL DELIVERY:** May 13th, 2040 - 08:00 p.m.  
> 

Gavin shortly picked up his call via mind-palace. _“What’s up?”_

_“Fowler was wrong.”_

_“About? I need more than that, tin can. I’m not a fucking psychic.”_

_“They’re stocked on resources -- we’re talking 50 functioning spare parts as well as enough thirium to operate 50 androids -- and their next identical shipment is dated only a day after.”_

_“Wait, what? Then why the fuck did they sign the contract deal?”_

_“If I were to guess, I’d say they were more interested in the bonus that came with.”_

Him.

Taking note of Iris stirring in his peripheral vision, Nines turned his body to face her fully in order to keep an eye on her.

 _“Can’t say the thought hadn’t crossed me. Your girlfriend seems borderline desperate to keep your plastic ass around at all times,”_ he said, Nines ignoring the sarcastic label used. She was a case to him and nothing more. Regardless, it was unimportant. _“No offense, but charm can only get someone so far. She looks at you like you’re some kind of tourist attraction.”_

_“Iris always has a minimum of three bodyguards following her. Chances are she simply feels safer in my presence as my combat arsenal would provide extra protection. It’s unparalleled with anything else.”_

Gavin let out a scoff. _“Jesus, you still thinkin’ she’s a victim in all this?”_

_“I don’t have enough data, but I’m not willing to overlook the possibility. Manipulative companies aren’t exactly new to me.”_

_“Here’s the thing, smartass. CyberLife_ programmed _you to be a killer. She chose this.”_

_“Few humans are as morally gifted as you, Gavin. Most of them lack true empathy. One only has to look outside to see it.”_

_“Still doesn’t explain how the fuck they’ve got access to those resources. CyberLife isn’t allowed to distribute ‘em anymore, so who the fuck is supplying them? Some rouge employee?”_

_“There’s a high probability. I wish I could tell, but the sender’s name needs a decryption key. One we don’t have,”_ Nines said, before recalling back to 2038 when they investigated her uncle. Zlatko. They had come across his decryption key revealing serial numbers of the androids he’d modified. Running a compatibility check, it came out negative. _“I’m afraid it’s a separate key than the one we own. Nevertheless, a shipment is to arrive at the establishment they’ll be holding that party tomorrow. An address -- and sender -- will be attached.”_

Seeing those crates was his next step.

* * *

**~ MAY 12TH, 2040 * AM 06:37 ~**

Yet another 24 hours with no dice, he found it difficult not to let himself into Gavin’s room and cuddle up against him. What he normally did after returning home from a tough case. Yet, they had to maintain the distance in order to appear professional, resulting in many lonely nights. At this point, Gavin had been just as relentless as him in the flirting department.

How he would initiate eye contact whenever he ate or drank something. How he would deep-throat a Popsicle without gagging. How he would waltz around the suite after a shower -- completely naked -- blaming that he forgot to grab his clothes. He even tempted him into joining him under the stream and left the door open knowing he couldn’t. What he was best at was talking. Gavin could make anything sound sexual without any effort whatsoever. Nines supposed this was karma.

Thanks to his audio receptors, he could hear a running tap further within. Gavin was already up. He set course towards the commotion and lifted a fist to knock on the door.

_“It’s open.”_

Nines pushed it agape and entered to see him stand before the sink, splashing cold water in his face, his head bent. Gavin had just taken a shower and hadn’t put his shirt on just yet. Nines took in his muscular figure, the scars, and slightly tanned skin. Resisting the urge to reach out, he pocketed his hands and pressed his shoulder up against the side of the frame as he watched.

“Hey, hot stuff,” he said, but received no response. Nines cocked his head slightly to get a better view of him. The mirror reflection revealed his current state. “You haven’t slept much, have you?”

Gavin sluggishly pushed from the sink. “What gave it away?”

He reached for a sheet and dried his face.

Sarcasm, Nines could tell, but there was no bite in it.

“Aside from the awful eye bags, angry glare, and the suspicion you’ve yet to have your first coffee of the day... just a guess,” he joked, stepping from the doorway and pulling his feet towards him. “Then again, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find it endearing.”

Crumpling the sheet, Gavin threw it into the bin before reaching for his Henley shirt on the counter.

“The fuck have you been all night?”

“Iris.”

“Shit, like a sleepover?” he teased, throwing the cloth on. The moment it was pulled over his head, the fabric peeled over his pecs and abdomen, he turned to look at him. Seeing the puzzled expression on Nines’ face had him briefly process the silence. The amusement shortly died down and Nines was leveled with the most offended look he could fathom. “Wait, you _fucked_ her?”

Nines frowned. “It was your suggestion.”

“My ‘suggestion’?” he repeated under coy lashes, a lilt to his tone as if mocking him. The rise was near identical to his encounter with Connor in the break room. Gavin let out a scoff, a fake smile on his face as his gaze averted. “Oh! Oh...”

“I fail to see what’s so funny.”

“It was a fucking _joke,_ Nines.”

He was left stunned.

Only when Gavin was about to begrudgingly pass -- muffled profanities escaping him -- did Nines’ systems metaphorically reboot. His arm extended to grasp Gavin’s bicep. The latter spun with the movement reining him back, Nines turning to face him, the captured arm shortly released by a forceful yank from Gavin’s end. It was clear he didn’t want to be touched right now. Every time he was, Gavin’s words always softened, his touch-starved nature easing his fury. Clearly, he wanted to be angry right now. Thus he didn’t allow Nines that privilege.

“Gav...”

Gavin glared. “Look. Whatever. It’s already done, so might as well dick down the bitch a couple more times so we can go home.”

“I doubt you really mean that.”

“Did I fucking stutter?” he asked as he gave him the side-eye with a raised chin, question rhetorical. Defensive. His arms shot out to his sides. “It’s not like I wanna nail you down before you’ve experienced life. Do whatever you want. Experiment, go to a sex club, whatever... just let me know so we can end this. I’m not a side piece, plastic.”

A window was opened to his mindset. He could tell that Gavin had given this a lot of thought, so he could only imagine for how long it had been eating at him. Nines arranged the puzzle pieces and put them together.

“I get the impression you believe she’s the only woman I’ve been with,” he said, watching the confused expression Gavin shot him in response. Thus he elaborated. “I was in the Detroit SWAT for four months. Knowing my sex drive, do you honestly think I didn’t partake in earthly pleasures?” Stunned, Gavin just stared. “Men, women, humans, androids... Sexual attraction is one thing, but no one caught my attention enough to go beyond that.” He fell into a pause as Gavin visibly relaxed again. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

Dark grey averted. “Christ... not you, too. Your brother’s already given me multiple fucking aneurysms. Ask, but keep it brief.”

“Is this normal?”

_The fighting._

“Couples fight all the time. Sometimes it works out. Other times it doesn’t. Compatibility or clash.”

“Which one are we?”

Gavin sighed. “Fuck, I don’t know. The former? A relationship with a ‘yes man’ is unhealthy as fuck. We’re good,” he replied, being everything he needed to know. Gavin reached up to rub his own caruncles with his thumb and forefinger. “Seriously, in what world did you think I’d be just peachy finding out you’ve been boning a drug lord’s daughter when in a committed fucking relationship?”

“I might be an android, but you’re near impossible to read at times.”

“The fuck is new?” he asked, being another rhetorical question. Gavin dropped his hand and revealed canines whilst gritting his teeth. “Christ, you knew I was complicated when you got involved.”

“Frankly, your many layers are one of the things that had me drawn to you in the first place,” he said, watching as Gavin’s features smoothed out if only a little. “I was far more arrogant back in the day -- overestimated myself -- and you were... a challenge, in a way. Peeling off your layers one-by-one? There is satisfaction in seeing each and every one of them come off.”

Dark grey drifted and a scoff followed. “Can’t imagine how bored you’ll get when there’s none left.”

“Hardly. I’d rather revel in a completed challenge than seek out a new one. I knew there were layers, and as of now, I thought I’d seen all of them. I was wrong,” he said, being peace of mind. “I can’t help but compare them to the walls I had to tear down in order for my deviation to be possible. Knowing that, when I deviated, only then did this -- us -- truly start. People would argue the chase is the best part, but I personally disagree. The aftermath is what makes it all worth it.”

“Wait, you’re comparing me to an un-deviated android?” he asked, a brow arched.

“Well, you can’t deny the similarities.”

Gavin blinked. “Holy shit.”

Releasing a hand from its pocket, Nines reached over. Puzzlement contorted the expression before him when he palmed Gavin’s chest just above the steadily processing LED. Dark grey fell to its placement before peeking back up beneath his lashes.

“You’re free. Go to _Jericho,”_ Nines deadpanned, his blank expression breaking into a smile as Gavin swatted his hand away with one of his own that he failed to suppress. “If I can break down your walls, everyone else’s would be child’s play. It’s like you said last year... a guy like me shouldn’t settle for anything but the best. Lucky for me, I already have it.”

The newly gained confidence on Gavin’s face had his heart soar.

He finally knew.

Finally, it had occurred to him just how important he was to him.

Not before long, Nines stepped into the bedroom to get a change of clothes. For such a large suite, only said area had access to wardrobes. Underneath the chair, he spotted an object. A small black box that usually stored jewelry. It was odd as Gavin wasn’t the jewelry type. He wore Nines’ LED, sometimes a wristwatch, but that was it. The box had surely fallen out of his leather jacket latched over the chair’s backrest. Nines approached, genuflecting, his lithe fingers closing around the shape.

He squinted down at it. Despite his curiosity, he respected Gavin’s privacy. So Nines shrugged it off and simply put it back where it belonged. He could ask him about it some other time.

* * *

**GAVIN  
~ MAY 12TH, 2040 * PM 09:10 ~**

“Motherfucker!” Gavin cursed, once again failing to successfully tie the tie Nines had provided him with. “Is this thing really necessary? I’ve never worn a fucking tie in my life.”

Nines arched a brow. “You’ve never been to a wake, wedding, or even a formal event?”

“I wasn’t forced to wear _a fucking tie_ together with the suit.”

“There’s a first time for everything.”

Certainly having had enough of his whining, Nines released hands from his pants’ pockets and stepped up in order to do it correctly. Delicate fingers grasped both sides before adjusting the exact distance required between the two flaps. It was a simple black suit -- specifically tailored -- with a basic white dress shirt below the jacket. The tie itself was also black.

Nines was dressed differently. Black dress pants and a black turtleneck with the three upper buttons separated, as always, underneath a white jacket. A turquoise handkerchief in his chest pocket -- finishing his CyberLife-esque aesthetic -- it was of the same color scheme as his old uniform. Without his LED, Nines always passed as a human. That didn’t mean he didn’t turn a lot of eyes for other reasons. He simply stood out among the crowd whenever he went despite him not having a desire for it.

The drive to the formal event orchestrated by the Andronikovs lasted a good 15 minutes. Gavin would’ve lied if he said he wasn’t on edge. He was a social creature by all means, but he preferred smaller groups, fewer people. That way he had more control. One thing was to chat with friends and colleagues, but with stuck-up strangers in upper-class clothing, shooting himself seemed like the more bearable option. Back in the day, he’d get piss drunk in order to get through it. That wasn’t an option tonight.

Stepping across the threshold, near nausea overtook his senses seeing how packed it was. Too many hands to shake. The following three hours were a nightmare. Eventually, the guard by the staircase was called elsewhere.

“So what are you thinking, Alexa?”

“That this might be our only chance. I need to see those crates. If you locate Iris, keep her busy.”

Gavin parted his arms. “How the fuck am I supposed to do that?”

“You’ll figure it out,” he replied, winking.

As Nines set course for the stairs, Gavin internally cursed.

Mingling was a nightmare. Dancing was preferable, but this wasn’t a night club, and grinding to Trap music wasn’t exactly an option. Nines had earlier taught him how to dance on these kinds of formal events, had pulled him aside one evening, wanting to be as prepared as possible. He was known to think ahead and Gavin couldn’t complain.

It had started off light-hearted, Gavin expressing how ridiculous it was, but Nines didn’t budge. Yet they couldn’t afford to fuck this up and thus he played along. Humored him. Temporarily stopped being an up-on-a-high-horse dick. Then, after a time, it got too sentimental. Too reminiscent of the dance he hoped was inevitable if Nines ever let him put a ring on his finger. Nines, too, had been affected by it. The unguarded look he’d given him proved that and they nearly broke the one rule they were supposed to be following. They stopped shortly after.

Twenty minutes passed, but it was only a few since he last had an update from Nines.

Lifting a drink he’d snagged earlier to his mouth, Gavin was only to frown just before it reached his lips. Its glass reflection showed a muted red between his pecs and underneath the thin fabric of his shirt.

Nines’ LED. Red. Flickering.

The rattling of something he couldn’t place echoed in his earpiece. Low, hushed whispers. Static. The otherwise eerie silence loomed. Panic enveloped his entire being, and before he could think, the glass was left abandoned and he set course for the bathroom. Somewhere private. Once there, registering he was alone, all he could hear was the beating of his own heart.

“Babe,” he tried, touching the earpiece. There was no response. Dread. More static. “Nines!”

The moment he was ready to drop everything, he finally heard him.

_“Still here.”_

Gavin breathed out, heartrate slowing down again. “Fucking hell... your diode went red.”

_“Sometimes I forget you have it. I didn’t mean to worry you. That aside, I found the crates and scanned their contents. Intense processing sometimes results in a short-lived blackout.”_

“Last thing I wanna do is deal with damaged equipment, so get your shit together. What’d you find?”

He didn’t mean for it to come out that harshly, but Gavin had just been scared half to death, so Nines understood. This wasn’t the first time fear came into the picture and Nines had been exposed to such a reaction before. Gavin either lashed out, ran, or closed himself off. Sometimes all of them. If going by Nines’ calm voice, he didn’t take it to heart.

_”It’s not individual spare parts. The crates are filled with fully-functional androids. Ones that were forcefully shut down.”_

Killed.

Gavin had enough.

”All right, that’s fucking it. Get over here. Now. El needs to know so you two can dip. Leave it to me and Perkins.”

 _“I’ve already informed her, but I’m not letting you continue this case without me,”_ he said. Gavin explosively released a breath, eyes closing tight whilst pinching the bridge between his nose. _“We’re partners in this.”_

“Here’s the thing, dipshit. I’m not a fucking android,” he replied, free hand extending.

_“Neither were the half-a-dozen cops that went missing. You’re the most competent detective I’ve ever met -- your probability of success is higher than any of those that came before you -- but you’re not a statistic. Be it one percent or a hundred, a minor slip-up is enough, and your life isn’t something I’m willing to risk. Neither is Eleanor’s. I’m staying if you are.”_

Gavin grimaced “...and you’d rather have me leave and pretend everything’s just fucking peachy while these fucks keep killing people? Keep selling red ice, and in the process, destroying lives like it did to my old man?”

_“Those closest to me will always be my priority -”_

“The world doesn’t revolve around _you,_ Nines!” he snapped, stopping him in his words. He needed to give it to him straight. Only then would Nines understand. “I became a cop to help people. That ever occur to you or are you too fucking self-centered to see that? If you give a fuck about me -- like you oh-so-often keep repeating -- you’re gonna respect my fucking choices. I’m not gonna change for you, Nines. Not for anyone. Or that privilege only apply to you, toaster?”

He’d recalled back to when their roles were reversed. Back when he needed Nines to deviate but the latter chose to stay a machine.

There was silence on the other end. _“Why you?”_ he asked, voice uncharacteristically soft. Gavin felt his face fall. The softness took him aback. _“Someone else can take the case off our hands.”_

“That’s not an option. I can’t walk away from this with a good conscience. It’s my happiness or my life, so what’s it gonna be?”

He was asking him what mattered the most.

Gavin’s happiness.

...or Nines’ own selfish need to have him in his life.

In his selfish mind, Nines hesitated, but he knew deep down what the right thing was. The moral thing. In Gavin’s eyes, death was better than an unhappy existence. If he walked away from this case -- knowing he could’ve done something and choosing not to -- it would follow him his whole life. Haunt him. He doubted that guilt was something Nines wanted him to live with. This was Gavin’s life. Not his. Just like Gavin told him on January 1st, 2039 to live his life on his own terms and not anyone else’s. The moment Nines fell in love.

_“It’s your choice to make, so I won’t hold you back... but whether or not I stay is mine. My involvement only heightens the chance of success. I have access, more so than you, and you already know I was specifically chosen to take this case because of it.”_

It wouldn’t be fair to deny him that.

“Fan-fucking-tastic. If you wanna get yourself killed, fine, just... try not to, yeah? Less paperwork on my end that way.”

Naturally, Nines couldn’t resist teasing him. _“I love it when you get protective.”_

He couldn’t think of a worthy comeback and let out a scoff before hanging up instead.

_Prick._

Going back inside, Gavin saw her off in the distance. Iris wore a long-sleeved black dress with a low-cut collar baring her shoulders, a black choker necklace, and high heels. Her long hair covered the right side of her temple as always. The dress nearly reached the floor, but one of her legs was bare, a thigh-holster containing a _PSM_ pistol on display. 5.45×18mm. Her choice of firearm was further proof that she was on good terms with high ranking government officials. Just like Nines, she always managed to look elegant. Like she wasn’t even trying.

“Your girlfriend’s here.”

He could mentally see Nines rolling his eyes. _“Keep her distracted. I only need a couple of minutes to investigate the rest of the upper floors now when I able. Go get her, tiger.”_

Gavin took a deep breath and approached her.

She turned, almost appearing startled. “Novak. What do I owe the pleasure?”

The mild sarcasm wasn’t lost to him. Regardless, he swallowed his pride. Gavin could put aside his own dislike for her momentarily.

“I get the feeling we got off on the wrong foot,” he said, watching as Iris’ features smoothed out slightly. Dark grey briefly landed on the two guards by her side. Her third was close by. “Any chance we could start over?”

“I’m listening.”

He refused to lower his guard, as knowing that the Andronikovs killed off living androids, a new layer of distrust had been added. Gavin made sure to watch his every move. Consider his every word. If they wanted to destroy Nines for parts or keep him as he was, he was unsure. Nines would probably be more of use to them alive.

There was also the possibility that they would disassemble him, investigate his software and hardware, before trying to replicate it. Create more RK900s. Nines was a one-man army, so one could only imagine the damage several would do.

Even today, he could remember their run-in with that other RK900 android. One aptly nicknamed Eighty-Eight thanks to the last two digits of his serial number. CyberLife had activated him to put Nines down the moment they found out he’d deviated and resisted their attempt to regain control. RK900s, especially when unhinged, was a force to be reckoned with. Their combat prowess had certainly helped the DPD once Nines passed the techniques on so they could protect themselves better.

Sparring was among his and Gavin’s favorite activities to do together.

It had also occurred to him that the Andronikovs might want to continue the war once delayed by the android uprising. With Nines -- or an army of his model -- who would come out on top was obvious. That or they wanted him for their own personal financial reasons. Eighty-Eight was CyberLife’s latest before they were forced to stop the production of androids, and after his demise, Nines was the only one left. He was no doubt sought after by many. Regardless, Gavin wasn’t about to let them take him.

“Nines informed me of the security breach, but considering you’ve managed to contain it for such a long time... fuck, I’ve got faith. It’s an impressive operation, I’ll give you that.”

Iris cocked her hip and crossed her arms. “I doubt flattery is your reasoning for pulling me aside like this.”

“Hey, I did say we should start over. I’m under the impression you don’t like me... so give me a chance, yeah?”

“Well observed.”

Gavin cringed. “Ouch. Okay. Any chance you could fill me in on why?”

“Bad experience. I know your kind. Humans are all the same and only a select few can be trusted.”

“Kinda generalizing, don’t you think? That’s like saying Hitler was justified for killing all Jews because one of the people that wronged him in the past happened to be one. That’s fucked up.”

“So you have morals. Strange considering your profession. I’m sure you’re aware red ice isn’t exactly legal,” she said, narrowing her eyes. “On event can kick-start a lifetime of misery, so forgive me if I choose to remain cautious. I’ve had my fair share of encounters with your type. As far as I can tell, androids are more reliable, more trustworthy.”

“Fuck, swap the two and you sound like me.”

She frowned. “In what way?”

“I wasn’t exactly big on androids back in 38. The toaster changed that. They can be useful.”

Again, he took note of her confusion, a mix of emotion on her face. It was difficult to read her at times. There was conflict, but there were also doubts. She didn’t believe him. Iris was clearly unaware that those nicknames he had for Nines weren’t spoken with any spite. It was simply Gavin’s way -- a personality trait -- but she didn’t see that.

In her eyes, ‘his type’ were all the same, billions of people put under one single umbrella instead of being considered individuals. It was downright speciesism and no form of speciesism was justified.

She was naïve. Just like Nines at times. Sheltered.

After about three minutes, he glimpsed him in his peripheral vision. Nines had just headed downstairs. Hands pocketed, he stood leaned up against a wall, watching the scene unfold. There was a fondness in usually intimidating icy grey eyes that never failed to make Gavin’s knees go weak below him. Nevertheless, seeing him also evoked a different kind of emotion.

Possessiveness.

His hostility was present, returned, and the conversation itself became more of a battle. In the back of his mind, he kept remembering that Iris had been with his boyfriend in the most intimate way possible. It wasn’t jealousy -- not this time -- but territoriality. Gavin wasn’t afraid he’d lose him anymore. What they had was real, he’d finally realized that, but he didn’t want to share him in certain ways. Platonic relationships were different. Romantic or sexual, however, should be exclusive only to him.

Iris spoke up. “I don’t get you, Novak. Your dual-personality. It’s discomforting.”

“Meaning?”

“How differently you treated him in the beginning. Like he was an object. Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

Gavin’s brows show up in disbelief. “Oh, you care about androids... that it? Kinda difficult to believe considering where you’ve been getting your resources from.”

“I have no idea what you’re implying. It’s CyberLife. Where else?”

“If that’s what your contacts are telling you, I’d cut ties with ‘em,” he said, making sure he seemed intrigued -- curious -- and not like he was accusing her. “CyberLife has been outta business ever since the uprising.” Gavin watched her entire body freeze. “Scavenging junkyards all across the world only would’ve lasted a couple months at most with the barrages of requests for thirium pumps, regulators, et cetra. Only way you could’ve kept the business going for all this time is if you picked living androids off and killed ‘em. That aside, I don’t blame you. Smart choice.”

Emerald-colored eyes darted. “You’re lying.”

Just as Gavin thought he had her in his cage, his face fell.

She didn’t know?

Before he could ask, Iris pulled away. She crossed paths with Nines who had no doubt heard them and set a course their way, him reaching out his arm as a barricade, stopping her in her tracks. A short dialogue was shared between them -- one Gavin couldn’t hear -- before she shook her head and pushed past. Gavin followed her with his eyes, began to approach Nines, and immediately felt icy grey upon him.

Although her reaction did appear genuine, he wasn’t convinced. Surely something as big as CyberLife’s decline was common knowledge to even the most sheltered of individuals. That, or she really was a victim.

“Was that really necessary?”

He’d challenged her in the correct way. Hadn’t intimidated her. Hadn’t accused her. He’d simply brought it to her attention in a way that would rather build trust than reduce it. There had been a defensive edge to it, but certainly not enough to be noticed. Especially by someone who didn’t know him personally and Iris obviously didn’t.

Gavin shot him a look of offense. “I’m a detective, smartass. I’m trying to get information. That’s my fucking job.”

“...and what information, exactly, did you get out of that?”

“That she’s clearly playing the victim card.”

“Is it really that hard to believe she might be in the same situation I was in?”

“Look. It’s a possibility, but that doesn’t change that we’ve gotta watch our asses. Your tinted optics just refuse to see it. She’s in the red ice trade, for fuck’s sake. That already earns her a spot in the bullpen. I don’t give a fuck about her motivations of being here, so until she changes her fucking tune, she’s one of the bad guys. It’s that simple.”

That was one thing Nines could agree with. Regardless, Gavin started doubting. Things had gotten a lot more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Fun fact... the next chapter contains the scene -- and artwork -- that inspired this entire story. I’ll be linking said artwork at the end of said chapter, so no worries. Get your tissues ready for the next update bc the feels are dropping in with an airstrike.


	6. Corrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“What, this the point we’d give ourselves away to the fucking cleaning lady?”_  
>  \- Gavin Reed
> 
> ...in which a secret is revealed, Niner happily gets wrecked (sexually) by a possessive Gav, and everything goes to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: CHAPTER WARNING!** Implied/Referenced Sexual Situations and Depictions of Violence

**NINES  
~ MAY 18TH, 2040 * PM 07:08 ~**

Days had passed before he last heard from Iris. He’d been trying to speak to her ever since she bolted during her family’s 20-year-anniversary party, but so far, he had turned up empty-handed. It was only today that he decided to head over to her apartment directly. Activating the intercom, there was no response, implying that she either wasn’t home or didn’t feel like talking. Regardless, it wasn’t much of an issue. She had allowed him access to said apartment, so he was free to come and go as he please.

Hand pushing against the door control, it recognized Nines’ fingermarks and slid open for him. His gaze moved from the device in a horizontal line only to shoot up his free hand on impulse when a gun was pulled on him.

His thirium pump acted up.

Unable to help himself, unease emerged as his mind briefly landed on how they might’ve been found out. Nevertheless, he shortly learned they hadn’t. She was merely jittery. Iris released a relieved breath as the weapon fell to her side, and with that, Nines’ own hand dropped. His heart rate slowly but surely began to return to its regular pace.

“There is a thing called gun-safety,” he teased, arching his brow in an unimpressed manner. Nines gave her the side-eye. “Might want to avoid the trigger unless you fully intend to press it.”

Iris puffed a laugh, but her face shortly dropped again. She shoved the pistol into her thigh-holster and looked away.

“I’m sorry.”

Nines crossed the threshold. “I’ve been trying to contact you, but all my calls were dropped.”

“I needed to have a conversation with my father.”

“A conversation which took six days?”

“Oh, har-har,” she said, taking note of his prying expression. “Just... I’ve had a lot to think about. I’m a big girl. It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

Once again, she mirrored Gavin. How he closed himself off. Didn’t open up. Regardless, Iris proved herself to be easier to get to than him. Not that it took much considering that Gavin was the extreme.

The moment she grabbed a datapad and was about to pass him, Nines once again barricaded her path with his arm. Her grip tightened around said pad as eyes closed. Stepping back just enough to tower slightly above her, Nines cupped her forearms, his expression morphed in concentration as he peered down at her. She still wasn’t looking at him.

“I infer it involved what Curtis brought to your attention.”

“That obvious?”

“It’s a control thing. I would’ve questioned Mikhail myself. What did he say?”

Iris sighed. “Exactly what you’d expect,” she said, gaze following the movement of the pad as she put it aside on a nearby cupboard. Lithe fingertips rested atop the display. “He denied ever bringing harm to androids and I’m inclined to believe him. Novak was merely speculating -- no doubt trying to cut out competition by having me believe my other sources are unreliable -- so I’ll certainly take my father’s word over his.” She fell into a pause. “Even yours. Don’t take it personally, Nines.”

“He still didn’t inform you about CyberLife’s downfall.”

“I know he had a reason. He always does,” she replied, tone determined as she raised her chin with a hard glare. “I’m not required to know everything that’s going down behind the scenes.”

“Required, no, but I’m under the impression you’d prefer not to be kept in the dark,” he said, resulting in her pulling away. Nines let her out of his grasp, her crossing an arm above her chest. She propped her other elbow atop of it and dragged her free hand over her face before stopping above her mouth. “I fail to see why it was kept from you.”

Emerald eyes darted in deep thought. “I already know.”

His interest peaked.

“Oh?”

“Nines,” she said, delicate hands falling to grasp his wrists. Big eyes stared him down. “His reasoning is justified. If anything, I’m grateful for it. Just trust me on this.”

“Is me asking to know his reasoning too much?”

“I hate you,” she said without bite, giving him a stern look.

He smirked. “Somehow I doubt that.”

Iris was still glaring. She was budging, he could tell, and her frustrated groan as she slapped his hands away confirmed it. That aside, it took a bit more convincing. Iris remained quiet as she refused to look at him. Reaching for her chin, he tilted it his way, her eyes pinching tightly shut. Her genuinely seeming conflicted, he grew even more curious.

“Mikhail wanted to put me at ease,” she said, confusion contorting Nines’ expression. Shifty, she removed his hand from her face before crossing her arms. “Remember how I mentioned that a life was decided for me? A life I rejected? CyberLife were involved.”

His thoughts immediately went to Lewis Calhoun and how CyberLife turned on him once he let Nines escape back in 38.

“Where you an employee?”

A half-hearted laugh escaped her lips. “That’s an amusing concept.”

Gaze falling to the floor, her small smile faded, and Nines landed on the only other conclusion that made sense. The Andronikovs had covered it up well enough that not even he could figure it out.

The strangely-colored alcohol she’d consumed. The blue tint to her cheeks back at the night club. How she easily excelled at pool despite never having played before. Her naivety. Her distrust for humans. Her shock when being presented the truth behind their resources. How the right side of her temple was covered by her long hair. How quickly she could pull a gun. How Nines, the moment he met her, felt some kind of connection. He failed to realize it was the same connection that he had with Connor after he put aside their differences.

She was an android.

Seeking permission, he reached for her arm. Iris let him grasp her wrist. Flipping it around for her palm to face upwards, he cupped the back of it with his free hand. Nines watched as she retracted the skin.

“My designation is RK200 #684 842 971 - 18,” she said, two pairs of eyes focusing on her hand. “Markus was the prototype among the 17 models that came before me. There was a glitch in my programming resulting in early deviation. I wasn’t the first -- not even close -- but it was far enough back that CyberLife didn’t understand deviancy at the time.”

Nines looked up to meet her gaze. “You contributed to CyberLife’s reasoning for pulling the RK-series from stores and repurposing them.”

“I did. They considered me too dangerous. The only reason I’m still alive is that I’m under Mikhail’s protection.”

“Why would he help you?”

“Pity?” she said, a sadness to her voice. “Considering that he named me after his deceased daughter -- the one I was given the records of -- I suppose I reminded him of her. The real Iris. Those falsified records were enough to have me pass as a human, so not even an advanced model such as yourself would figure it out.” Just like Todd Williams had replaced his own Alice with an android. “A CyberLife employee shot me twice, left me for dead before I rebooted, resulting in the damage of my left optical unit and rapid bleeding.”

Hesitating, Nines considered. “Show me.”

“I died, Nines,” she said, bringing attention to his fear of death. How he would feel it, too. The entire process. “Are you sure?”

More hesitation.

He clenched his jaw.

“Do it.”

Thus she lined up their palms, pressing them against each other, and Nines let his own skin retract. He made sure to block off his own memories before the interface. They connected, and through her memories, he saw all of it. He saw the conversation between two employees about her destruction. How she fought not unlike Markus -- just a hint improved -- him being the prototype of her model. How they stunned her with some form of Taser to gain control, slowed her enough to get a clear shot in, and...

Nines retaliated, and with a yank, he pulled his hand back.

The connection ended and skin returned as his fist clenched. His breath was hurried. Thirium pump beating erratic beats. Eyes slammed shut as he tried to compose himself, his LED certainly having flickered red again, so he hoped Gavin hadn’t noticed. It was a false alarm. The concept of death never got easier. He’d been there.

Concern draped Iris’ features. “Nines?”

“I’ll be fine,” he said, tone curt. Nines had his hands pocketed again. His heartbeats calmed. “I appreciate you sharing this with me. CyberLife are obsessed with control -- I myself have been at the mercy of it -- so this came as no surprise.”

“Then you understand why my father is willing to go to such extreme lengths to ensure my safety.”

He understood.

Even still, it wasn’t enough.

Mikhail could have other intentions. Perhaps he was merely hiding behind the ‘protective parent’ charade to keep her loyal -- perhaps she would turn obsolete to him once they had Nines -- and Iris was too loyal to even suspect it. Her model was inferior to him in every shape and form. Then again, he was once just as ruthless as Mikhail, so he wasn’t one to judge. Nines would surely do the same had he been in the same situation. If he was to protect Gavin, Connor, Hank, Tina, Eleanor, or Chris. He himself went to extreme lengths to keep them safe.

“I can relate.”

Something touched her expression then, but he couldn’t place it. She appeared surprised -- as if a mask slipped -- until a certain guarded look with a hint of guilt replaced it.

The thought that he and Mikhail weren’t too different was a scary one.

* * *

**GAVIN  
~ MAY 18TH, 2040 * PM 10:12 ~**

Body burning, the bitter smell of sweat staining his t-shirt was a reminder that Gavin was nearing the end of his session. His chest heaved as he lifted the barbell above his head in the horizontal position he was in. Waiting around had him grow restless and thus working on his physique was one of his options. It helped pass the time. Passive roles in cases like this one were never his cup of tea, but he was adaptable. He nearly considered picking up hobbies for the sake of this case alone. Anything to keep himself busy.

Door creaking open, he looked up to see Nines standing in the threshold of the training room.

“Would you look at that... just in time. I was just ‘bout to call it in,” he said, throwing the bar back up on its stand and sitting upright. Gavin effortlessly threw his other leg over the bench. “Could use a sparring partner.”

Nines arched a critical brow. “How many times do I have to tell you not to do barbell bench presses without a spotter?”

“Fuck, Nines. Live a little. Everybody’s gotta die of something.”

“I’d prefer you not die at all.”

Gavin puffed a laugh.

Pushing up from the bench, he moved to stand at an empty spot on the floor. Gavin parted his arms in a ‘come at me’ gesture, and with a roll of icy grey eyes, Nines closed the door after him. The former made his stance as he approached. He had gotten better doing their sessions and even managed to bring Nines to the floor on rare occasions. Naturally, that only worked when he purposefully reduced his reflexes. A human could in no way match them. They circled around one another.

“How’s your girlfriend?”

“Straight to the point, I see.”

“Told you I’ve always been a guy of action, tin can.”

“One of the many things I love about you,” he said, Gavin throwing the first punch to psyche him out believing he was distracted. He wasn’t. The attack was blocked. “After the bombs you dropped on CyberLife’s decline and the android homicides executed by her company, she had a lot to think about. The first thing she did was contact her father.”

Gavin’s brows shot up. “Really? Fuck. At least she didn’t downright ignore it.”

“No, but she did take Mikhail’s denying words over yours.”

“Figures. Might’ve been sympathetic to the naïve bitch if she wasn’t a speciesist.”

“Sounds like someone else I knew.”

“Look, there’s a difference believing all androids were faking emotions and generalizing every single fucking human,” he replied, his flurry of attacks again blocked with ease on Nines’ part forcing the latter back. Minimalistic effort. Yet he couldn’t’ deny the concentration on the face before him “...and I take it you’re playing Devil’s advocate by making sure she thinks you’re on her side.”

“Correct.” Nines went in for an attack this time. Blocked and backpedaled. The counter-attack that followed didn’t land, either. “Regardless, I do challenge her loyalty in subtle ways. I pushed her into considering why Mikhail kept CyberLife’s decline from her.”

“Any luck?”

“Yes,” he said, a roundhouse kick swiftly going over Gavin’s head as he barely ducked “...and, as it turns out, she’s an android.”

Gavin’s body froze solid.

“She’s a _what,_ now?”

Taken off-guard, it wasn’t long before Nines was behind him. A headlock. Adrenaline spiked and Gavin grabbed his arms, arching his back, throwing him over his shoulder to free himself in the process. Landing on his feet much like a cat, Nines was shortly on him again. A coordinated launch. Gavin had spent years learning his moves, however, prevailing through them. His thoughts recollected.

Puzzle pieces formed and came together, but Nines elaborated.

“Her designation is RK200 #684 842 971 - 18.”

Gavin grimaced. “She’s Robo-Jesus’ 17th successor and you didn’t fucking realize?”

“It was covered up,” he said, his attack again barely blocked. Multitasking was a challenge. Nevertheless, Gavin maintained his posture. “Mikhail used the records of his deceased daughter to replace her designation. CyberLife never gave me information about other RK models aside from Markus, Connor, Sixty, and myself.” Another blocked attack. “Humans and androids aren’t that different, tiger. The only way I would know for certain was if she bled. That aside, I admit I should’ve seen it sooner.”

Gavin attacked. Nines parried and riposted. The hit landed and the former’s protest was muffled.

“I’m guessing here comes the reveal she was tricked and reprogrammed much like Zlatko’s personal playthings.”

“Good guess, but she’s here by her own volition.”

“Why?”

“Like that AX400 -- Kara -- she was deviant already in the fabric,” he replied, landing another that had Gavin put some distance between them. “Naturally, CyberLife vowed her destruction not unlike what they did to me after locating the virus in my program. She overheard it and attempted to escape. They had her killed and thrown into a junkyard, but she was able to reboot.”

“So the big man found her and took her under his wing.”

“Yes,” he said, another attack unsuccessful. Gavin took in the information. He wasn’t sure what to do with it. “Mikhail ensured her safety and that’s why she’s so loyal to him.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes “...and you believe her? Just like that?”

“I saw her memories.”

Things like that couldn’t be faked.

They had connected. Something twisted within Gavin’s chest hearing that. Scraped. He knew how important connecting was to androids, and knowing it was the only kind of intimacy he couldn’t give, it was killing him. It was the one thing that had him wonder if he would ever be enough for Nines. Regardless, as Eleanor had said, Nines seemed happy with him.

That was everything that mattered.

“Point taken, big guy.”

Fully focused now, he stepped up his game.

With one final effort, Gavin pinned him to the ground, wrist grasped and kept pressed against the floor in the height of his head. His other forearm laid horizontal across Nines’ clavicles. Attention on said captured wrist -- a final effort to free himself failed -- there was a certain surprise on android features. Shortly, icy grey fell closed, a sigh of defeat escaping Nines’ mouth. He leveled Gavin with a hard gaze. The way his lips curved at the side and eyes squinted, however, proved that he was proud. 

“Well done. Then again, I’d call it luck. We both know you’re no match for me.”

“Oh, is that right?” he said, an amused lilt to his tone. “Here’s the thing, smartass... you’re operating at average human standards -- meaning that I’d be better than your plastic ass were you human -- so all I hear is excuses.”

“Fair point.”

Close still, heat radiated between them. He didn’t fail to see how icy grey fell to his lips again. His heart acted up at the registration.

There was an unavoidable want on Nines’ face.

It was a given. When they sparred, they often ended up like this, the close proximity inevitable. On any other occasion, clothes would be discarded. Forgotten and thrown aside. As years passed, the attraction only grew stronger, keeping hands to oneself becoming more and more difficult. The fire merely grew and not once turned to mere embers that had to be reignited once more. It remained, burning still, sparks a forever presence. Even with Craig, it was never as strong as this.

“Fuck... look at you giving me the bedroom eyes,” Gavin teased, leaning down only for two fingers to stop his lips.

Icy grey squinted further. “No.”

Nevertheless, Nines’ mild smirk wasn’t lost to him when Gavin looked him in the eye and pressed a kiss to those fingertips regardless.

Gavin rolled off of him before pushing himself from the floor and jumping back up on his feet. Arm extending, he offered his hand, Nines grasping his wrist and allowing him to pull him up. He made sure the yank took use of more force than necessary. The result of it was Nines’ body colliding with his own before exasperation was revealed, Gavin’s devilish grin his only response. Nines’ sigh followed. Nevertheless, the fondness in it was prominent. This wasn’t the first time -- by far -- he’d teased him in ways such as this.

Physicality was important to Nines. Not just sex. It was a shared need that contributed to just how compatible they were.

For the longest time, they had both been touch-starved. Gavin sometimes felt like the touches were more about making sure that they were both there. Alive and real. After everything they had been through together -- the brushes with death and constant dangerous scenarios they were exposed to considering their profession -- there was something special about those calm moments of just being.

After taking a shower, Gavin stepped into his separate bedroom. He was surprised to find Nines standing there with his back turned. Nines was staring down at his hand, his profile revealing a face deep in thought, brows furrowed in concentration.

“Hey,” he said, closing the door after him. “You okay, tin can?”

Nines’ fist closed as he turned to face him. “Yes. To an extent. I just... realize I never shared my memories with you.”

Silence.

“You know that doesn’t work on humans, right?” he muttered, tone apologetic.

It was the truth, and as much as he wanted to give Nines that kind of intimacy, the truth couldn’t be changed. Nines was an android. He wasn’t. Certain things were simply impossible.

“We’ve done it before,” he said, resulting in Gavin’s contorted confusion. “There are other ways having a similar effect. Keep in mind you’ve already shown me yours in the way of words. Back in 2038.” When they ‘connected’ atop Gavin’s car and he shared his life story. “I’m uncertain the concept matters to you, but... the fact that I didn’t return the favor weights.”

If it mattered to Nines, it sure as hell mattered to him, so he took his outstretched hand without hesitation. The skin immediately pulled back. Regardless, Gavin was Gavin, and he had to throw in a joke.

“Leave out the lewd details, yeah?”

Not taking offense, there was a fond shake of his head. Gavin let him take charge for once, feeling his own hand gingerly turned as Nines came closer, palms facing one another before pressing together. Fingers splayed in unison. Nines’ somewhat larger hand had him conscious of his size despite Gavin being the one of average height, but he flagged it off, his petty insecurities having no place in this. He kept reminding himself that Nines was basically an unrealistically tall tree and that helped.

Towering slightly above him -- surely close enough to feel Gavin’s breath upon his cheek if he turned his head -- Nines’ eyes were hooded as they both focused on their joined palms, his other hand pocketed. Gavin tried not to think about how close he was.

“Why do you think my skin pulls back to the wrist when in contact with yours?”

Gavin cringed. “Chemical reaction? Fuck if I know.”

“It pulls back because, as I trust you with all I have, it’s an automatic process. My system wants to connect.”

Mildly guilt-ridden as not even Nines had his complete trust, Gavin shifted. No one had. Not even those he considered himself closest to such as Tina. Gavin was a control-freak and certain levels of said control he was downright incapable of letting go of. Leaving himself vulnerable -- exposed -- was something he always tried to avoid.

He knew Nines would never hurt him intentionally and yet he was too much of a coward to leave himself open like that. Nines, however, trusted him fully. Saying he was flattered was a major understatement.

“That’s... pretty big.”

“Eyes. Close them. Now,” he said, Gavin rolling them first before lids fluttered shut. He decided not to be an ass about this one thing. Then Nines opened a window to his memories. “After your system boots up for the first time, you find yourself in a brightly lit, white room. Behind you, there are several inoperable arms, device of the same kind as you saw at Kamski’s back in 38.” Gavin painted the picture in his head as brows furrowed. “Your heat detectors locate the operator’s eyes through the wall.” An amused lilt overtook his tone. “He says, ‘Fuck, that’s creepy’.”

Gavin puffed a laugh, the image clear.

Nines pushed on. “He asks you to give your ID. ‘#313 248 317 - 87.’ To move your head, eyes, arms, to walk a few steps. You obey. You say your initialization text. How you differ from you predecessor. They inform you that you are to be transferred to the Detroit City Police Department and asks you to repeat it.” He fell into a pause, and as it went on, a darker turn presented itself. “Again, you obey.”

Obey. He could do nothing else. Worst yet was knowing it.

“The operator directs you to a table. A gun lies atop of it. You pick it up,” Nines added, his feeling of unease leaving Gavin’s jaw clenched. “In the room beside you -- a one-way mirror -- you see two children. One boy and one girl. The operator tells you to find out which one is the YK500 unit and neutralize it. You take no chances and shoot them both.” Gavin swallowed hard. He had paused again, silence deafening, remorse present in his weary tone. “He asks you how you knew that they were both androids.” Another pause. “You say you didn’t.”

Feeling the warmth of his palm disappearing, Gavin’s lashes fluttered open to see him unable to meet his eye. There was weariness. Defeat. Regret. Even hurt. Without a second thought, Gavin stepped right up and into his face. Only then did their eyes meet again.

Gavin kept him pinned. “Hey. It wasn’t you. Didn’t know better back then.”

The smoothing out of lines in his forehead revealed that he took it to heart. Nevertheless, Nines averted his eyes again and back down to his hand. Deep down, he knew, so the conversation was dropped there. Nines reached for his own wrist, holding it gently, a thumb trailing against the lines inside it. Gavin could tell he wanted to say something.

“In all honesty, part of me is relieved you can’t see them. My lack of control when it comes to you gives me the impression I wouldn’t know how to filter anything out. Some of them are... brutal,” he said, referring to his memories. “I suppose I could upload them to an external hard drive. Have my memories play out much like a video, and in the process, you would see when I experienced software instabilities. My optical units are practically cameras having recorded the past two years.”

“Wait, you can do that?”

“Certainly,” he said, his fist clenching. With a shift to his feet, a certain uncomfortable -- even uncharacteristic -- nature overtook Nines “...but considering how my memories mostly surround you, I doubt it would be an interesting experience.”

At the admission, he witnessed something he never thought he’d do. A blue tint taking to Nines’ cheeks.

“No. No, way.” The amusement was clear in his voice and icy grey rolled. He reveled in it. Reaching up, he grabbed Nines’ chin to get a better look. Albeit begrudgingly, he let him, his unimpressed demeanor only adding to Gavin’s enjoyment. “Holy shit! Nines ‘I was born with a stick up my ass’ RK900 himself. Blushing? Fuck... and it’s _blue?”_

“Of course it is. Humans blush red because of increased capillary blood flow -- red in color -- going up to the cheeks. Thirium is blue.”

Gavin whistled. “Defensive.”

“Gavin,” he warned, removing the hand from his face.

“No, no, no. Let me have this -”

Nevertheless, he didn’t.

Adrenaline spiked -- having egged on Nines on purpose -- there was utter delight when a hand pushed against his throat. Gavin’s back encountered the wall in a slam and he captured Nines’ escalated wrist on autopilot. There was a burning fire in icy grey eyes, pupils slightly dilated, a near scowl on Nines’ lips. Shortly, it softened. So did the grip around his throat.

There was no better way to turn Nines on than piss him off and he knew it.

Gavin’s grin was feral, his lower canines on full display. With the close distance, they were breathing the same air, the simulation coming naturally for even Nines. He moved closer. Brows yet tight over hooded icy grey eyes, Nines towered over him, plush lips a mere inch from his. The feathery sensation of fingertips traversing down his neck had his body screaming. Nines’ free palm pressed beside his shoulder, trapping him like a caged animal, a light exhale pressing through Nines’ mouth to tickle his own. 

“You drive me mad, Gavin Reed.”

Tilting up his chin to brush lips against Nines’, he felt his shiver. “I know.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

“I get the feeling it’s too late, plastic.”

He was right.

Driven over the edge, Nines reduced the distance. Gavin met him eagerly. Hungrily. In an instant, Nines’ mouth opened up to him. The needy sound pressing through Nines’ throat when his tongue slipped in had his head to cartwheels. Heartbeats in sync at a hurried pace, they increased ever onwards, Gavin pushing from the wall and into him.

He released Nines’ wrist and let his own hands traverse down his body before reaching their mark around strong thighs. Nines’ arms came around his neck, and Gavin lifted him up, seating him on the nearby wardrobe. He remained standing on the floor between Nines’ parted legs, friction created as palms traversed up, and to the rim of Nines’ jeans. Tugging the shirt up from below it, Gavin located the first button and got to work. It was desperate. Rushed. Too long had it been since they last did this.

It had been weeks since he last felt Nines’ bare, pale, and beautiful skin against his own. His perfectly sculpted abs. His curves. His everything. It was just too fucking long. He needed this. Both of them did.

Tongues yet moving in perfect sync, Nines’ hands on his back clawed into the fabric, pulling it up just slightly. Cold air pushed across the newly exposed skin on Gavin’s lower back. Taking the hint, he pulled away just enough to drag it over his head, Nines’ lithe fingers starting to unbuckle Gavin’s belt. Before they could finish, Gavin picked him up again.

_Fuck, I’ve missed this._

Nines’ hands elevated and cupped his face, forcing him deeper. He soon had Nines sprawled on the bed. The buttons were separated, the fabric of his turtleneck still around his torso, delicately covering broad shoulders. The sex-induced lust on Nines’ usually stoic features went right down. Gavin -- standing before the edge -- finished unfastening the belt Nines had started on.

“You’re fucking mine, you hear me?”

Chucking the leather aside, he watched as Nines sat for his hand to shortly be on the rim of Gavin’s pants. Feeling himself pulled down, he ended up above him, hands pressing into the mattress on each of Nines’ sides. The lace of his necklace dangling with the yellow LED attached, he attacked those plush lips. Devoured them.

Mouth then launching for Nines’ exposed neck -- knowing it was among the sensitive spots he’d explored during their many other sessions -- he sucked a patch of skin into his mouth with a force that would’ve left a mark was Nines human.

“Gavin...” he whined as he threw his head back, volume loud enough for him to appreciate the sound-proof walls.

Lithe fingers tangled into his hair, and regardless of how close they were, it never felt close enough. Synchronized heartbeats were hammering. Gavin feeling his wrist grasped, Nines had it directed to the rim of his own dress pants, urging him to get them off. He happily obliged. Tongues met again, wet and eager, the buck of Gavin’s hips grinding against Nines rewarded by another soft gasp. Blood began to pulse up between his legs. Nines’ briefs followed, then the turtleneck, his now bare form before him.

He had him exactly where he wanted him.

Gavin working his way down with open-mouthed kisses, a hand -- gentle but firm -- reached for Gavin’s cheek to keep him there. True to Nines’ power-bottom nature. Reaching the end of Nines’ upper body, he settled between long legs, lips ghosting his semi-hard member. A soft moan was heard from above when Gavin’s tongue teased and dragged against the vein.

Taking his throbbing cock into his mouth, Nines writhed with the attention, Gavin feeling the hand in his hair tightening. His own jeans grew tighter in the process as the head reached the back of his throat. Over the years, he’d mastered his gag reflex. Now proved no different. There was no taste to it, no nothing, but it was Nines, and he much preferred it to the real deal. Gavin had gotten used to it at this point. Some days, they would sneak into the DPD bathroom, drop to their knees with promises of more once they got back home.

Nines’ breathing quickened, a sign for him to slow down. He did. Releasing him -- slick with salvia -- Gavin was immediately pulled back to his lips. Hungry. Wet. Tongues circled, sucked, gentle bites. Harder tugs.

His heart skipped a beat when Nines flipped him over, his back pressing against the mattress, Nines now towering above him.

Nines’ usually neat hair was tousled. Mouth half-open. Dilated pupils like arrows below dazed eyes boring into Gavin’s skull. Those lithe fingers came to his jeans. Nines yanked, dragged, and wrestled the fabric before throwing it aside. A choked laugh was everything Gavin could manage before his briefs were being pulled down, too. There was an urgency there.

“Jesus... you’re so fucking hot when you get like this.”

Nines’ skilled tongue was back in his mouth before he could say anything else. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Gavin welcomed it, hand moving to rest against the small of Nines’ back.

His eagerness turned him on further. 

“I’ve missed you,” Nines muttered his excuse between kisses against Gavin’s lips.

Gavin’s chuckle was breathless. “Fucking slut...”

His tone was fond, without spite, Nines smiling into the kiss he then planted on him. Hand moving to Nines’ nape, he flipped him back, reclaiming his place on top of him. 

Only on rare occasions was Nines this horny -- needy -- and he treasured every single moment of it. He supposed weeks without sex would do that considering that his skin sensitivity was off when he was with Iris. Gavin temporarily blocked the name out of his memory, his full focus on his boyfriend. Someone perfect to him in every way. Someone that he no way in hell believed that he’d be capable of landing. Someone that, even after everything, stood by him. Someone who wasn’t afraid to call him out on his bullshit and put him in his place when necessary.

That aside, he’d been more submissive lately. Gavin didn’t know why. Part of him missed his more severe snide remarks.

Nines might not be perfect, but he sure as hell was perfect to him. _For_ him. This kind of love only came once in a lifetime and every moment spent together was a blessing.

Grasping Nines’ wrist, he turned him onto his abdomen with a muffled groan on the receiver’s end. No protest was issued when Gavin pressed against his entrance. Androids known for their self-lubrication, no more preparation was required, impatient hips pushing back to urge him further. He was determined to give his needy boyfriend whatever he wanted.

Slowly but surely, Gavin pushed inside. A lustful, dragged-out moan was voiced from Nines’ lips as he felt him close around him. Hearts pumping, a small sound of his own escaped, eyes pinching tightly shut. Either Nines felt tighter or it had been long enough for him to forget. Bucking into him, Nines met his first thrust, face buried in the pillow to silence himself. Nails bore into it. Gavin preferred to see him when they had sex, but whenever Nines got unhinged like this, Gavin knew he had more control when facing his back.

Nines, despite being a top, was exclusively a power-bottom when it involved Gavin. He was versatile.

Before his mind wandered too far, he tried to compose himself, his focus back on Nines. It didn’t work. Unable to see how his face scrounged up in pleasure, the need became too much. There was a muffled whine when Gavin decided to pull out. Nines, knowing him well, took the hint. Knew his needs. He knew Gavin wanted to see him.

Nines turned for them to face one another again and mashed their lips together. Fire pooled in his abdomen, burning, sensation traversing lower. Nines’ full length up against his abs. Gavin reached for his thighs, pulling Nines’ lower half onto his lap, before slowly pressing back in. The leaking pre-cum made it easier. Another moan vibrating against his lips, Gavin’s own mouth was half-open under tight brows. Forearm once more pressing into the mattress, he again started to buck into him.

Blood pulsing in ears, his breath was heaving, chin tilted down for their foreheads to press together. He felt the release building up within him. He bucked again. Once. Twice. His other hand remained firm on Nines’ hip for momentum. Control. Adjustment if necessary. The feel of nails dug into his back and was almost enough to puncture the skin. Mark him further in scars.

He couldn’t escape the hickeys, however.

After a time, Gavin realized he was close. Nines helped him over the edge with the lewdest moan that ever graced his lips. Unloading inside him, Gavin was unable to silence his own, bucking into him through it.

The LED was blaring at red. Yellow. Then blue. Gavin’s chest heaved as his breathing stabilized. Pushing himself up on his palm, his other helped pull out, his body ready to collapse against the mattress. He was only to be pulled down by Nines and ended up on top of him instead. A hand came up to his nape and fingers twined into his hair, Nines’ other arm wrapping around his shoulders, holding him close. Goosebumps prickled as a chaste kiss was pressed to his temple before Nines nuzzled into his neck.

Gavin grabbed his chassis, turning them both to the side, the hand on his nape moving down to his cheek.

Icy grey focused on his lips, Nines’ expression dazed. He surely looked no better. The sight of Nines next to him -- spent and with unconditional love in his eyes -- never failed to make his heart soar. His expression was deep. Thoughtful.

“You realize we broke the one rule we were supposed to be following, correct?”

Gavin arched a brow. “What, this the point we’d give ourselves away to the fucking cleaning lady?” he asked, tone unbothered. Nines clearly scanned the room for him only to realize it was a joke. He failed to register Gavin’s hand on his waist, so when he had him flipped onto his back and towered over him, a brief surprise washed over Nines’ features. “Worth it.”

Not giving him the chance to respond, Gavin leaned down to kiss him again. He felt him smiling into it. It was chaste. Sweet. The rushed part of their union was long gone. Nines turned his head away so he could speak, but that didn’t stop him, the gesture exposing the former’s neck further. A pleased sound was voiced when Gavin leaned down to press kisses to his clavicle. He worked his way up, exchanging a few with bites, feeling Nines’ hand traverse up his back to cup his scapula.

“All this simply because you had to mark your territory, huh?”

“Aside from being horny as fuck, sure, let’s go with that,” Gavin said, Nines puffing a laugh. He felt Nines’ jawline clench beneath his lips when he reached it. “Besides, I can give you what she can’t.”

Nines hummed softly “...and what might that be?”

“A flesh dick.”

“True. I happen to be very fond of it,” he replied, his smirk softening. “You’ve forgotten another crucial part.”

“What’s that?” he murmured against his skin, a kiss pressed underneath Nines’ ear.

A brief silence.

“I love you.”

Gavin scrounged up his scarred nose, stopping his assault. “Jesus, don’t say that shit.”

“What, am I hurting your masculinity?”

“Shut your fucking mouth,” he said in response to the tease, but there was no bite in it. Shortly after Nines got dressed, however, his LED flickered yellow. He’d received a message. “That her?”

“Yes. It appears urgent.”

Sighing, Gavin rose from the bed. He nonchalantly let the sheet covering him drop to the floor and the cold air sent a mild shiver down the length of his entire body. In return, Nines closed his eyes shut as the defeated smile emerged. He only willed them back open when Gavin approached and was in close enough proximity for him not to see below the belt level.

Gavin gave him the innocent doe-eyes. “Well? Get a _move_ on.”

Registering him leaning down, Gavin only allowed him to barely brush lips against his own before he pulled away with an attempted wink -- still incapable of closing one eye without the other following -- and clicked his tongue. Where their roles reversed, Gavin would simply pull him back over and claim the kiss that was denied regardless. Nines allowed it, however. Always did. Gavin slapped his clothed ass when he walked past heading for the bathroom, Nines lifting from the ground ever so slightly with a muffled groan.

“You’re insufferable, you know that?”

“Says the guy dating me.”

Nines pocketed his hands. “I’m known for making terrible life decisions.”

Catching him looking, Gavin put on a slight extra sway to his hips and gave him the finger in response over his shoulder. Nines’ dilated pupils revealed that it took every ounce of his willpower he possessed not to follow, but he was needed elsewhere.

They had a case to solve.

* * *

**GAVIN  
~ MAY 19TH, 2040 * AM 02:32 ~**

It was impossible to know what the Andronikovs wanted with Nines at this moment in time, but Gavin already had a bad feeling. There was a moment there his LED had flickered red, so naturally, he tried to get in contact with him. Nines had simply claimed that his system had been overworking and thus making inaccurate calculations. Gavin, however, wasn’t stupid. Nines was a terrible liar and he knew something was wrong. Be that as it may, Nines had hung up on him before he could further call him out on his bullshit.

It hadn’t even been three hours since he last spoke to him, but he had reasons to be worried.

Pacing the living room -- a phone to his ear still trying to get in contact with him -- he got flashbacks to 2038. Back when he hadn’t heard from Nines in six hours. Although he knew Eighty-Eight was dead, it all seemed too familiar.

His concerns vanished the moment the door pushed open. Nines’ silhouette crossed the doorway. He recognized its shape anywhere.

With a sigh of relief, Gavin put the phone aside and made a beeline for him.

“Fucking hell, I’ve been trying to reach you for -”

A gunshot.

Staggering back on impact, Gavin’s breath was caught in his throat. Choked. Hesitant, dark grey fell. He watched as the red liquid slowly but surely wetted the soft fabric on the side of his own abdomen. Touching it, he pulled his hand away, looking at the red now trailing the lines inside of his palm. His blood. His eyes ascended, staring at the aggressor, and his head began to spin. Nausea. Fatigue. Vertigo. He hadn’t even registered the gun in his hand still raised. Legs about to give in -- shaking -- he caught himself on the chair to his side to keep himself upright.

Before him, Nines stood, his expression blank. Gavin couldn’t look away. Flipping the gun with its grip outward, Nines extended the arm holding it to his side. A shroud of fog enveloped his entire being when Mikhail emerged from behind him.

He passed, grabbing the gun as he did. “I suggest you not bite off more than you can chew, Mr. Reed.”

What he’d been suspecting all along proved itself accurate. They didn’t want resources. They wanted Nines. Unhinged and at their command. They’d succeeded. All along, the Andronikovs had known who they were, and now they were paying for it. Nines in his naivety had lowered his guard and that was all it took for them to get the upper hand.

Desperate now, he ignored Mikhail and attempted to get through to him.

“Nines? Baby...” he tried, not recognizing his own voice. “C’mon, it’s me... Gavin. Gavin Reed.”

Nines held a blank stare.

“User ‘Gavin Reed’ not found.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Memory wipes are a bitch, huh? :')
> 
> The last line was inspired by the heartbreaking artwork of @zero_one_amps on Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/zero_one_amps/status/1041766687261876224/photo/1
> 
> It's one of the few artworks that has made me tear up. Please give their post a like and/or retweet. It's incredible.
> 
> This is also where the song 'Silhouette' by Aquilo comes in. Look at the lyrics. It's literally about Nines now being a stranger to Gavin. All the songs I quote in the 1st chapter of my stories are living spoilers. Luckily, very few people actually listen to and/or pay attention to the lyrics, but there you go. Now you know for my future stories that the songs I list are always vague spoilers. It's up to you, however, if you wanna spoil yourself with them :)
> 
> Iris' story about being repurposed was inspired by the fact that a female RK200 model was in one of the trailers, but in-game, Markus is the only one:  
> 
> 
> I planned to include the scene Niner was captured, but the chapter was long enough already, so you’ll see it in a flashback in the next update.


	7. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I don’t want to die.”_  
>  \- Iris Andronikov RK200
> 
> ...in which we see how Niner gets captured and Gav makes a promise.

**NINES  
~ MAY 19TH, 2040 * AM 12:13 | TWO HOURS EARLIER ~**

_Although it wasn’t uncommon to be called for at odd hours, Nines couldn’t imagine what was so important. All he knew was that he was to meet up at Iris’ apartment and everything would be explained there. He’d managed to keep them off the FBI’s tail, but if any of them made a mistake, it wasn’t guaranteed that he’d be capable of fixing it. Provide damage control. One of the good things about working alone was independency, less risks for screw-ups, but there was also strength in numbers._

 _Even still, he felt like he’d do better without them. The FBI had proved their incompetence with the failed_ Jericho _raid already. It was a sensitive mission and they couldn’t afford more mistakes._

_Crossing the threshold, some sort of pulse struck him. A skip in algorithms. It was as if he’d encountered some sort of force field._

_His preconstruction compromised -- enough to briefly incapacitate him -- he was unable to calculate a route in time. A pressure on his back only described as being hit by a stun-baton sent waves of shock throughout his body. His regulator was affected as the blood flow interrupted his system enough for him to slam down to a knee, catching himself with one palm, his program going haywire._

_Irregular blood flow having him unable to compose himself, he fought a rising panic, glitches flooding his mind palace at headache-inducing speeds. His error messages didn’t make any sense._

__

> _**| $C@N#ING... |** _
> 
> _**$TR3%S LEV3L:** 85%  
>  MI#D P@LAC7 = C*MPR#M§%ED  
>  PR%C?SSI#G L&D = **SEV3R? S#GN%** ¤F SOF%W@R3 INST@BIL*%Y | PR+B@BILI%Y ?F **SE%F-DE$%RUCT*ON:** H&GH  
>  _

_Desperate now, he palmed the thirium pump through his chassis, dread twisting his gut. His wide-eyed gaze rose to meet the barrel of a gun. Paralyzed with fear, he ascended it further, colliding with a familiar emerald green. Was it not for her pained expression, he surely would’ve demanded an answer. It was clear that she didn’t want to pull that trigger and yet he refused to take that risk. His repeated blinking much like Connor’s -- something Nines usually had control of -- he knew someone tried to call his mind palace._

_Gavin._

_He’d certainly taken note of his LED._

_Iris kept the gun directed his way as in a wordless statement of, ‘You know what you have to do.’_

_Jaw clenching, he simply glared. Iris had hacked into their private channel, so there was no use telling Gavin something entirely different. She would hear it. Were the circumstances different, he’d tell Gavin exactly what was happening, but the gun to his head had him reconsider. The only thing he feared more than death was the loss of his loved ones. If Gavin thought he was in danger, he’d come to his rescue in a heartbeat, and the realization had his throat close. So he gave himself up._

_Gavin’s voice was a sanctuary._ “Nines, talk to me.”

_There was worry there. Caution. Nines swallowed hard._

“I... it’s nothing. My processors have been exposed to... overworking. My system doesn’t take it lightly.”

“If there’s one thing you’re bad at, it’s lying to me, so speak the fuck up,” _he replied. The scowl was clear in his voice and Nines shut his eyes tightly._ “What happened to honesty?”

 _Nines hardened his tone._ “I said, ‘it’s nothing’.”

_Before he could be berated further, Nines hung up, ignoring the next call that shortly came in. He didn’t want a fight to be the last conversation they had with one another. The circumstances, however, decided that for him. Nines had no say in the matter if he wanted to stay on the safe side. Back in the now, he leveled Iris with a hard glare._

_She lowered the firearm, her movement weary. That was when her bodyguard entered the picture. Nines could do nothing to defend himself when he was struck by the stun baton a second time. His vision darkened._

_A reboot to his system was issued_

_Nines opened his eyes again to find himself attached to a machine identical to Zlatko’s. His arms were crossed behind his back, tight at his wrists, reducing his options. Iris stood with her back turned. She was typing something on the computer, her shoulders uncharacteristically slack. His thirium pump acted up again. In a vain attempt to free his captured limbs, anxiety eclipsed, and mild panic flashed in icy grey hue._

_“I’ve had my suspicions of who you were from the start, and after some effort, I managed to hack your partner’s phone and trace his calls. To Detroit. More specifically a Tina Chen. I know about Eleanor, too,” she said, fear silencing him. “Considering that you have contacts at the Detroit City Police Department, I have no doubt there’s a connection. It adds up.” She turned to face him. “I’m sorry, Nines. I don’t want to hurt you, but if that’s what it takes to have my father maintain his business in order to keep CyberLife off my back... I won’t hesitate.”_

_Off in the distance, he saw Mikhail. He was on the phone. Regardless, he couldn’t hear what was spoken. What orders were issued. His attention turned back to her._

_“I thought you were above this.”_

_Big eyes revealed her desperation. “You, of all people, should know about self-preservation. I don’t want to die,” she said, whispering her final statement. As much as it pained him to admit it, he could empathize, her words not unlike his own. Iris stepped up to him. “Without Mikhail’s protection, I have nothing, and CyberLife will hunt me down.”_

_“The red ice trade isn’t the way. It never was. Confess and the FBI can protect you.”_

_“The FBI?” she repeated, a choked laugh escaping her. “The same people that gave you the all-clear to kill Eleanor?” Nines felt his features smooth out. He knew she was right. Iris shot her arms to her sides. “Even if I could trust them, I’m still involved in the red ice trade, so you really think they would have pity on me? I’m not stupid, Nines. They’ll brand me as malfunctioning.”_

_“Android laws have changed drastically since the decline of CyberLife. Killing you would be illegal.”_

_“...and when has the law stopped them before? You told me about Eighty-Eight, Nines. They sent him to kill you long after the uprising was over -- you told me that -- and now that no longer matters?”_

_“That was CyberLife -”_

_“The FBI is just as much in CyberLife’s pockets as the damn president,” she snapped in a hushed tone, eyes brimming with unshed tears. She was terrified. That much was clear. “It’s only a matter of time before they go after you, too.” Iris cupped his face, pleading, emerald-green eyes keeping him pinned. “Destroying you wouldn’t benefit anyone. There’s nothing to fear, Nines. You’re safe.”_

_“I can’t allow your father to use my hardware to program other units -”_

_Nevertheless, his reply was cut short the moment he heard approaching footsteps._

_Hands left his face and Iris backed away._

_Mikhail emerged. Eyes closing tightly shut, Nines’ brows drew together, only to open again when he felt the warmth of a larger presence next to him. The air immediately grew thick. Gaze only drifting aside when he did, he pinned him in place, Mikhail standing tall before him. His nonexistent expression held an uneasy aura._

_“I see you have come to.”_

_Nines kept his posture. “I don’t have to take orders from you. The entirety of the FBI knows my worth, and having national security in mind, they’d rather have me destroyed than in the wrong hands. It’s quite simple.”_

_“...and what of your partner?” he said, Nines’ glare deepening. “Gavin Reed, I hear his real name is.”_

_“He won’t give in, either,” he replied, maintaining his calm. He was able to do so as Gavin wasn’t in direct danger. Nevertheless, there was a sadness to it as he pushed on. When he told them why it wouldn’t work. “Reed is indifferent to death. Threatening him would be nothing but a joke to him.” Nines followed up with a lie. “Considering his personality, well, you can imagine he doesn’t have any close friends you can use as leverage. We’re the ones holding the cards. Even now.”_

_With that, Mikhail nodded. “I admit, I am impressed,” he said, beginning to pace the room. “For all the others that were sent here to put down my business, you have come the farthest, and yet... this would be the first time I would gain from it. An advanced RK900. Newest android manufactured by CyberLife. Were you any less significant, I would have gunned you down the moment I set eyes on you.”_

_“Yet you decided to get cocky.”_

_“To succeed in this business, one has to take chances. As I am sure you have noticed, our supplies are running low, so I must see to other solutions. Other businesses. Many would pay hefty prices for an android such as yourself.”_

_Icy grey eyes briefly landed on Iris. “All this to pay for the security of one android.”_

_She stood there, arms crossed, her gaze averted as she bit her lower lip._

_“Although my daughter plays a large role in my exploits, CyberLife has been a thorn in my side for far longer.”_

_That would explain the Andronikovs’ knowledge of CyberLife androids._

_“I see.”_

_Zlatko had showed extensive knowledge of how their mainframes worked, so it would be assumed he was either an ex-employee, or knew someone who had worked there. Shown him the ropes. He knew about their capability of emotion, that their trackers stopped working after deviancy, how to reset them, and modify them as he so please. It was either a petty squabble or it went deeper than that. Their programs were advanced, unparalleled, and he could hack into any model even with different systems. It wasn’t common knowledge, by far._

_Regardless, knowing that Mikhail had no intention of destroying him provided a fraction of peace in his inner turmoil._

_A phone went off again and Mikhail reached for his back pocket. Still expressionless, he looked to it, attention drifting to Nines before landing on Iris. He pressed the ‘answer’ button._

_“Finish up here,” Mikhail said, lifting it to his ear._

_With that, he turned on his heel and set course for the door as he did. The pace of his thirium pump grew quicker at Mikhail’s last words, more erratic, his parting words leaving him on edge. An eerie silence followed as the room went quiet. Before Nines, Iris stood, watching her father leave. Fists were clenched at her sides._

_Nines saw her approach the machinery to his side. “Finish up what?”_

_“I’m sorry, Nines.”_

_Delicate fingers went to the screen, and seeing what was on it, his face paled._

> _**TRANSFER**  
>  0%  
>  PREPARING MEMORY TRANSFER  
>  10%  
>  _

_Now they would know everything. Without luck, he tried to block his memories, but his system refused. Glitched._

> _**TRANSFER**  
>  10%  
>  PREPARING MEMORY TRANSFER  
>  100%  
>  MEMORY TRANSFER **COMPLETE**  
>  _

_It only got worse and his entire body filled with dread._

> _**RESET**  
>  0%  
>  PREPARING MEMORY WIPE  
>  10%  
>  _

_Begging hadn’t worked before, so he demanded it instead._

_“Wait,” he tried, desperate now. He didn’t want to forget. Didn’t want to lose everything. “That’s not necessary. If you want to wipe my knowledge of your business, feel free to do so, but my unrelated memories are my own.”_

_“I wish I could, but it’s too risky.”_

> _**MEMORY CORRUPTION** DETECTED  
>  _

_Attempting to tear himself free, it again proved useless, hands still behind his back._

> _**RESET**  
>  10%  
>  PREPARING MEMORY WIPE  
>  20%  
>  _

_His oldest memories disappeared first. He couldn’t remember his activation, couldn’t remember how it all started, or his first-assigned mission. There was nothing he could do. The painful ones disappeared, but they were his memories still, memories that he grew from. Memories he learned from that he made the conscious decision of keeping for that very reason. He accepted the inevitable, no use living in denial, and so he made one final request. He needed to sell his part in all of this to turn out fine in the end._

_“I realize I can’t talk you out of this,” he muttered, watching the counter go down. “As long as he and Eleanor will be able to live the rest of their lives without your intervention, do whatever you want with me.”_

_She stopped then, turning to face him, confusion on her face before realization followed._

_“Why?”_

_Nines kept her pinned. “Eleanor is a friend. Gavin is everything to me. I need them safe,” he said, a sadness touching her eye. “I know you don’t understand the latter kind of love -- maybe never will -- but they’ll always be my highest priority.”_

_“They’re still a threat.”_

_With that, he put a certain trust in her._

_“Believe me when is say they’re not. They have loved ones aside from me. They know what would happen to them if they spoke up.”_

_There was silence._

_“Okay.”_

_Her genuine tone brought him a form of peace and he knew he had her word._

> _REINITIALIZATION **COMPLETED**  
>  MEMORY **DELETED**_  
> 

_Despite the setback, Nines had a plan._

* * *

**GAVIN  
~ MAY 19TH, 2040 * AM 02:35 | NOW ~**

The blank expression before him left Gavin stunned. Bemused. All he saw was a husk of the man he loved standing before him. Nines hadn’t made a backup of his memories to his knowledge. As the realization twanged in his gut, churning it, his hope crumbled. Gone from Nines’ memory were the moments they shared with one another.

Dread enveloped him, its implication now clear, telling him that he wasn’t meant to be happy.

Whenever Gavin was happy, everything was taken from him. Torn, broken, and ripped straight from his hands. It was why he had closed himself off for over a decade. Why he refused to let anyone get too close.

Nines had him lower his walls, giving him a false sense of hope, but the reality was that happiness wasn’t for him. Not for Gavin Reed. He’d deserved to get burned in the past, but to get burned when he had done nothing wrong, it became unbearable. It was merely a reminder that bad things happened to good people. How unfair and relentless the world could be.

...and Nines had lost everything that made Nines into Nines. His experiences. His fears. His hopes. They had shaped his personality and the thought that he was no longer ‘his’ Nines left a hole that couldn’t be filled. It was impossible to know if he would ever be able to separate the two. Gavin couldn’t even be sure if he would be able to fall in love with the ‘new’ one. That hurt most of all. But behind those seemingly dead eyes, he still saw Nines, again a slave to his programming. Someone who didn’t deserve any of this.

Gavin scowled at Mikhail. “This is a new low, dipshit -- even for you -- and I’ve seen your fucking handiwork. So you care ‘bout androids, huh? Pretty fucking contradictory.”

“I give you one chance to drop this case, Mr. Reed. That is generous. You can thank my daughter for this offer.”

So that was why they hadn’t killed him yet.

“Give me the android and I’ll get off your back.”

A lie. Gavin wouldn’t let this case rest. Not while he was still breathing.

“Considering you are unarmed -- bleeding -- you are in no position to negotiate,” he replied, the muscles in Gavin’s jaw tightening. “You are dedicated to your job, yes? It is all you have.” Gavin swallowed hard as he glared. “One word from me and all that will be taken from you. One word and I can make sure you will never work in law enforcement again. This is a fair exchange. The android for the life you have built.”

A few years back, he would’ve taken the deal, but times had changed.

Gavin played his part. “What the fuck do I tell the higher-ups when I return without him?”

“Not my concern.”

Heart hammering in his chest, he maintained his poker face and made sure Mikhail thought he had won.

“Fine.”

Taking a step back, Mikhail nodded, spinning on his heel before setting course for the doorway. Gavin watched. Mikhail was no longer alone, however, his men making sure Gavin didn’t do anything drastic. One of them slapped down a plane ticket on a nearby table. He looked over to see that he was expected to be out of the country in three days, the Andronikovs not even allowing him the time to recover. He directed one final glance at Nines knowing it would be the last he would see from him in a long time. Days. Weeks. Maybe months.

When the eye contact broke, however, Nines’ attention turned to the exit.

Seeing him follow was a final stab to the gut.

The door closed after him.

Left to his own devices, Gavin released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. The blood was warm in his palm. Fresh. The biting at his abdomen had been muffled by adrenaline, deemed unimportant, but now it came back in its full force adding to his already present nausea.

_I’ll be back for you, big guy._


	8. Bastille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You’re too close to this, Reed.”_  
>  \- Richard Perkins
> 
> ...in which Gavin is removed from the case for being too invested, and disobeys the higher-ups anyway, bc of course he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Bastille = prison.

**GAVIN  
~ MAY 19TH, 2040 * AM 03:01 ~**

Slamming the car door shut, Gavin’s steps were filled with purpose as he set course for the Andronikovs’ main night club entrance. He grasped the diode around his neck. For the first time, the constant presence of neon blue left him uneasy.

Just after Mikhail left with Nines in tow, Gavin had given Eleanor a call. Informed her that they had been compromised. He didn’t go into detail, however. Now when the Andronikovs knew about the suite, staying was like playing with fire, the inevitability of getting burned. For all he knew, they could’ve blown the hotel up today. Act when Gavin had let his guard down and was lulled into a false sense of security as he had been given three days to leave. Nevertheless, this wasn’t his first rodeo with crime bosses.

Gavin knew better than to take their word.

A lot could happen in an hour. Mere minutes, even seconds, could be the difference between life and death. Eleanor was an android and she was in perfect condition. They could’ve scrapped for parts, too, if it pleased them. Thus Gavin dropped everything and headed for her first. Not even Perkins knew at this point as he didn’t want to risk them finding out before getting to her, and naturally, it wasn’t a conversation he was looking forward to having. Perkins berating him on incompetence would be a perfect example of irony and Gavin didn’t have the patience for it.

He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to register that he nearly collided with a familiar face on his way up. Seeing Eleanor was a relief. She was safe and sound sporting a half-amused look.

“Hey, sis.”

“Hey.”

Eleanor was a hugger just like her girlfriend, so he expected the incoming embrace. He welcomed it as always. It was only he was about to return the favor by leaning into it that his abdomen screamed its disapproval, resulting in his soft groan, palming the wound through the fabric. She immediately recoiled, her eyes wide.

Gavin cringed. “I, uh... I might’ve gotten shot.”

“Wait, you _what?_ ” she exclaimed, not really a question. Tina and Nines would’ve called him an idiot. Eleanor, however, had a different approach. A scan surely had her locate the wound as she put a gentle hand beside the damage. Eyes remained there and he wouldn’t be surprised if she had infrared vision like Nines did. “At least there is no lead left.” She took her hand back and leveled him with a concerned look. “Did you at least take any antibiotics or pain relievers before you headed out?”

“Just kicked in.”

“...and you started driving before it took effect.”

“Had to make sure you were safe.”

Her features turned fonder. “Although I appreciate your concern, how do you think I’d feel if you bled out on me?” she asked, and Gavin couldn’t argue with that. She started pushing him in the direction of the car. “C’mon. Don’t make me carry you.”

“Sheesh. Thanks, mom. Fuck, you were the one who decided to get involved with the cool kids,” he joked.

“I got involved with Tina Chen, Gavin. I didn’t realize you two were a package deal. Unlike you, she actually has a sense of self-preservation,” she teased back, Gavin chortling as he turned on his heel to face the direction he was walking. The lighthearted mood didn’t last and the inevitable question emerged. The inevitable question that he had been avoiding. “Where’s Nines?”

He stopped then, his jaw clenching.

Naturally, she took note. Her curious features were replaced with concern in an instant. Gavin pocketed a hand, eyes falling to the asphalt, his brows tight. She stepped to his side and grasped his bicep to gain his attention.

Gavin gazed at her over his shoulder. “I’ll tell you in the car, yeah?”

Albeit hesitant, she nodded and let go.

“At least let me drive,” she said, and he saw no use arguing. Gavin handed her the keys. “Where to?”

“The place where Perkins’ guys are holed up.”

Gavin would only trust his car to a handful of people and Eleanor was one of them. If anyone as much as scratched her, they’d be dead to him, and Gavin’s love for fixing cars did nothing to reduce the fallout.

Letting Eleanor take the wheel, he plopped into the passenger seat. The longer he waited to tell Perkins, the pissier he would become, and thus Gavin pulled out his phone and put it on speakers after dialing his number. Smacking two birds with one stone. That way, he wouldn’t have to repeat himself twice, and instead spend the remaining time to come up with a plan.

As the beeping emerged, Eleanor got the car moving.

Perkins shortly picked up. _“What’s this about, Reed?”_

“Change of plans. The Andronikovs know more than they let on. They’re telling us to drop the case.”

 _“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,”_ came the murmured response, exasperation clear. He heard him exchange a few muffled words with his team. Gavin’s phone got a message. _“Meet me at the address sent to you. We’ll be there in ten. This isn’t over.”_

“Why not just meet up wherever the fuck you are now?” he asked, frowning.

Nevertheless, there was pure silence on the other end. His frown deepened. Believing the connection had gone out, he extended his hand to look at the screen, seeing the ‘call ended’ message. Offended, Gavin’s jaw fell open. _Prick._ Perkins had hung up on him, and although it didn’t come as a surprise, that didn’t make it any less offensive. So much for the ‘two birds with one stone’ thing.

Gavin sighed irritably and pocketed his phone. “Fucking-A.”

“So what’s the plan?” Eleanor asked.

“We’re meeting with Dick Perkins and the Powerpuff Girls down the road. Fifteen-minute drive. Prick didn’t even have the decency to say why.”

“Here’s the opportunity for filling me in on everything,” she said, before hesitating. Her priorities were clear. “Is Nines hurt?”

“Yeah, no, none of that. He’s fine. Kinda,” he replied, folding his arms across his chest. “Nines got a call a while ago to meet with the CEO, and at around 12:15 a.m., his diode went red. I tried to get in contact with him the moment I took note, but when he picked up... fuck, he acted weird. As if he wanted to say something but couldn’t.”

“Like he had a gun to his head.”

Eyes narrowing, Gavin looked at her.

“That’s pretty fucking specific, but... yeah.”

“I overheard some employees talking when I was doing my rounds. Something about capturing an android and having him at gunpoint. Worst case scenario, it was Nines, but... well, I’m sure you’d be the first to know if anything happened to him,” she said, a sadness to her eyes. Eleanor fell into a pause. “If I had contacted you, maybe I could’ve prevented you from getting hurt -”

“Hey, it’s fine. These guys capture androids by the dozens. No fucking way you could’ve known it was him. Besides, this isn’t the first time I’ve been shot. Comes with the territory.”

She took a deep breath, nodding.

Her guilt was clear and he would’ve hugged her if they weren’t currently seated in a car.

“How did you find out what happened?”

“After a couple hours, he came back to the suite. Nines. Didn’t even get a moment to think before he pulled a gun on me. Wasn’t long before Mikhail himself showed up with that smug fucking aura of his.”

She snapped her attention to him. “Wait, _Nines_ did that?”

“Those sick fucks wiped his memories.”

Her face immediately falling in his peripheral vision, she directed her attention back to the road, hands drawing tight around the wheel.

“Did he make backups?” she asked, tone careful. Gavin didn’t answer. “I’m so sorry, Gav.”

Gavin just stared ahead. “Doesn’t change that we need to get him back.”

“...and we will.”

Usually, optimism would piss him off. Too unrealistic. It was one of the reasons why it took months before he could even look in Connor’s general direction without scowling in disgust. Yet he couldn’t be mad. If anything, he had rendered himself focused, his one goal clear. Getting their lives back to normal seemed like a distant dream at this point. Whenever Nines took a risk with him in close proximity, Gavin always lashed out in aftermath, and he suspected this time would be no different.

He didn’t allow his emotions to cloud his judgment. Not until it was safe to do so. Wasn’t it for him spending years upon years dealing with all kinds of shit, he wouldn’t be able to pull through.

Gavin was 37. Had a worse childhood than most. He supposed that was what made him so strong today.

Pulling up the car on a parking lot, Perkins -- hands behind his back -- stood ready with his team. Gavin braced himself for whatever bullshit was about to be spewed. It must’ve shown on his demeanor as a hand was shortly on his wrist. He looked to her, Eleanor sending him an encouraging smile, before he turned his eyes back ahead.

He reached for the handle. “Let’s get this over with.”

They exited, car doors shutting, and approached. Perkins rose his chin. The look was not much unlike the look Nines sent him the first day at the DPD. Unapologetically arrogant with a stick up his ass.

“Well?” Perkins said, straight to the point.

“Fuck, at least buy me dinner first,” he joked in a deadpan tone, scoffing as he elicited no reaction. “Right. Forgot you were Mr. Sunshine himself.” Gavin briefly looked to Eleanor over his shoulder only to see her big eyes -- without words -- asking him to stop pushing his luck. Perkins regained his attention. “Like I said... the Andronikovs knew more than they let on, so before you ask, no. We didn’t fuck anything up. They got their hands on Nines a couple hours ago.”

“Right,” Perkins said, a condescending smirk forming on his lips “...and you didn’t think of informing the FBI immediately, is that it?”

“To your information, dipshit, I had to get to our inside contact,” he replied, scowling as he gestured to Eleanor. “Maybe you’ve already forgotten, but these people earn off killing androids. Chances are they’ve already hacked into our communications, so giving you a fucking call could’ve given them the all-clear to off said contact before I was able to warn her.”

“Considering your track record, I would assume you’d know better than to put this... android... above the lives of humans.”

“I’m not putting her or anyone else above anyone!” he snapped, having lost his patience. Perkins remained unbothered with those narrowed eyes of his. “You’ve got an entire fucking team at your back in case shit hits the fan. She was on her own in the middle of a war zone. Of-fucking-course I’d go to her first. Like it or not, but she’s a civilian under our protection. No need to get your panties in a twist because she’s made of plastic and you can’t see further than the tip of your own fucking nose.”

“Watch your tone, Reed,” he replied, lids near closed over a piercing gaze. “You’re too close to this. It’s about time you stepped away and let the professionals handle the work.”

“Oh! Oh... _professionals,_ that it?” he repeated, brows shooting up in a mocking manner. “Tell that to the failed _Jericho_ raid.”

“The difference is that the FBI knows where our priorities lie. That android is useful, true... but it needs to be destroyed before the Andronikovs can get anything out of it,” he said, filling Gavin with dread. Perkins turned on his heel and set course for his car. “You’re dismissed, Reed. You’ve fucked up enough letting a crime boss get his hands on the most advanced weapon CyberLife ever created. Go home. That’s an order.”

 _He’s not just a weapon, he’s a living fucking being!_ he was ready to snap, but Gavin knew better. Making enemies with higher-ups was never a good idea. Not to mention that he’d give away that he was willing to step on toes in order to get Nines back.

Gavin would take a million disciplinary warnings to save him. Although he highly doubted Perkins was petty enough to go out of his way in order to ruin Gavin’s life -- not to mention too busy to care about a singular man -- he didn’t want to take any chances. Gavin also knew that he had Perkins’ respect and that didn’t come easily. That went all the way back to 2038 when Gavin, with the help of Nines, located _Jericho_ and had him informed. They were the reason Perkins found the android headquarters in the first place on such short notice.

That didn’t mean Gavin didn’t understand his viewpoint regardless of how extreme it was.

Nines was a powerful weapon and there was no use splintering that. A weapon that happened to have his own thoughts and feelings. Hopefully one day, Perkins would see that. The fact that he had allowed Nines to be part of the investigation in the first place was a clear indicator that he hadn’t gone too far off the deep end.

His situation was not much unlike Gavin’s. He could still remember how pissed off he was at the higher-ups for letting an android into a police precinct while the uprising was going on. How people, like Hank, allowed said android into the interrogation room in order to get something out of a deviant when he knew damn well they could telepathically communicate. For all they knew back then, Connor could simply have given Shaolin the cell-access code and help him escape police custody.

The RK800s and RK900s were once narcs that worked for -- and reported everything to -- the supremacist organization CyberLife. Plain and simple. They were designed to make people like them so said people would let down their guard.

Time and time again during the android uprising, Connor had proven he couldn’t be trusted, the clearest example being when he trespassed in the DPD’s archive room and tampered with evidence. Gavin would’ve had every right to gun him down back then. Being wary of them -- even now -- was a rational mindset.

Frankly, Perkins’ dislike for Nines could have nothing to do about him being an android. It was an interest based on national security and androids like Nines threatened it. It took days for Hank to accept Connor and it took Gavin months to accept Nines. Were it not for them being forced to closely work with said androids, on both ends, chances are they would still have that same cynical mindset today. Perkins had yet to be convinced that he was one of the good guys.

Regardless of his understanding of the viewpoint, Gavin wasn’t about to allow him to send his SWAT team in an attempt to nuke Nines.

* * *

**~ MAY 19TH, 2040 * AM 06:25 | NOW ~**

The motel room they had rented for the night under new names -- separate beds and bathroom included as they had money to spare -- was more of the price range that he was used to. The Moscow suite had been too pompous for his taste as he preferred the simpler things. That aside, they also had to lay low, so renting another one of those big hotels would likely furrow some brows. The Andronikovs were surely trying to record his every movement and there was nothing he could do about it but remain vigilant.

Reaching for the coffee to his side, hand curled around his fifth mug before moving it in the motion about to take a sip. The beige porcelain barely even elevated from the table before the lack of liquid had him reconsider. His sigh was heavy as he put it back down. Leaning back from the pad he was holding, his eyes struggled to keep open as he pressed the tip of a thumb and forefinger to his caruncles.

Perkins had told him to go home, yes, but Gavin refused to leave the country without Nines at his heel. He tried to test his luck by sending Eleanor back to Detroit, but she refused to go anywhere without him.

The woman in question approached, lowering her body to the chair opposite him. Her delicate hands connected beneath her chin.

“The way you’re overworking yourself, I worry I’ll lose the both of you,” she said, a worried smile heard on her lips. Eleanor cocked her head -- a lock of her hair falling over an eye -- as if trying to peek beneath the hand he still had raised. Enough to gain his attention, said hand dropped, Gavin leveling her with what he knew was a drained look. “What was that about Nines worrying about you ‘resuming bad habits when he was away’ as he eloquently put it before leaving for the Detroit SWAT?”

Gavin gave her the doe-eyes. “It was ‘resuming bad habits the moment he stepped out the door,’ actually.”

“It’s the same concept. He’s away, isn’t he? Yet here you are -- resuming bad habits -- this time by overworking yourself. Nines made sure you stopped doing that when he was present,” she said, smirking. Gavin puffed a laugh. His eyes fell to the floor, his smile fading, but still there. Her still-connected hands moved to the table. “Although I would rather kindly suggest you get some rest, I will force you if I have to.”

“Please don’t,” he replied, looking back up with feigned innocence. “Nines and Ti are already mean as fuck to me. Not you, too.”

Eleanor hummed. “Glad we agree,” she said, appearing relieved. Frankly, she would never forgive herself if she did force him. It simply wasn’t who she was. “I’m serious, though... you should get some sleep. Please.”

He supposed he wouldn’t be of much help to Nines if he was sleep-deprived anyway.

Gavin rose to his feet.

“Wake me in two hours, yeah?”

Not answering, Eleanor gestured for one of the beds not much unlike the way she used to gesture visitors of the DPD inside the precinct. Gavin puffed a laugh and the knowing smile she gave him surely showed how she thought the exact same thing. Putting the pad down, he gave it one last look whilst letting eyes and fingertips linger, before dragging his feet over to the bed. He minded the gunshot damage. Gavin let his body fall into it, and the moment he hit the mattress, it wasn’t long before he collapsed.

Sleep claimed him as if he had just returned from a drunken night out and he realized his last coffee had been empty for a long time.

* * *

**~ MAY 19TH, 2040 * AM 10:12 | NOW ~**

Blinking the sleep away, Gavin awoke, a mild grunt escaping him as he put an unintentional pressure on his side. He reached for the wound. Although he’d been shot many times in the past, this one hit deeper, the carrier of said gun being the one he trusted the most. It wasn’t Nines’ choice. He knew that. Yet, it was his hand, and he couldn’t help but keep recalling back to when Amanda took control of that exact same hand and tried to put a bullet in Nines’ skull before Gavin managed to intervene.

The incident had traumatized Nines, so he supposed that losing said memory would in a way feel like a relief. Gavin had never seen him more scared. More fearful of his life. That didn’t change how he’d lost every happy memory, too.

Gavin reached for his phone on the nightstand. 10:12 a.m. His eyes closed as he let out a sigh.

It had been four hours.

Not two.

_Dammit, El..._

He couldn’t be mad at her, though. It wasn’t like she’d lied to him. She had specifically chosen not to answer when he suggested said wakeup. Regardless, there was a brief panic thinking she was gone before his eyes landed on her seated in one of the chairs. She appeared focused whilst staring ahead in a different direction than his. A hand was propped underneath her chin, her other elbow resting on the table surface, the hand attached to it balled into a fist. It was as if she hadn’t even noticed him being awake.

“El,” he tried, her immediately snapping attention. She blinked repeatedly, her back straightening, eyes wide only for a moment. Gavin puffed a half-hearted laugh. “Fuck, did I interrupt your stasis?”

She shook her head. “No, I... I was listening to a sound file I received an hour ago.”

“Sound file?”

“It’s from Nines.”

His body froze solid.

Nevertheless, it didn’t last.

Gavin’s blood began to boil. “What, they’re using him to send a fucking message?”

The nerve of these people were abysmal.

Pushing his body upright, he immediately regretting the harsh movement. Yet that wasn’t his concern right now. Ignoring the pain, he set a straight course for her, Eleanor hacking into the datapad near her meanwhile. The screen showed only the sound waves and he could tell by that alone that the audio message was encrypted when he palmed the table with one hand.

“I don’t have the decryption code, so I can’t make it out.”

“Why would they send us a message we can’t even fucking _hear?”_

Eleanor bit into her thumb’s nail. “I don’t think they did.”

Confusion furrowing his brow, Gavin opened his mouth only to close it again. It occurred to him. What she meant.

“You’re staying Nines sent it on his own terms,” he clarified, shifting. “How? They reset him long before you got that, El.”

“Androids can schedule messages. Put them in a queue,” she replied, realization dawning on Gavin’s face. “Think of it as a... as a bomb. We choose whatever moment said bomb detonates. I infer he saw a window -- an opportunity to contact us -- before his memory was wiped and managed to schedule a message, but thanks to the Andronikovs’ security, it was distorted in the process. Surely some kind of antivirus in their possession interrupted it from reaching us intact -”

Before she could finish, her LED flickered repeatedly at yellow. She was one of the androids who decided to keep it. For a moment, she appeared as if her breath had been knocked out of her, but she shortly recovered.

“El?” he tried, touching her shoulder. She blinked again.

“I’m... I’m fine, but you can scratch my last theory. I just received a collection of new -- yet encrypted -- messages,” she replied, Gavin’s features softening. He took his hand back and listened intently whilst palming the table. “These were sent over different timespans the past hour, but I supposed that thanks to said security, a firewall had them arrive all at once. All distorted.” She fell into a pause. “From what I’ve gathered, Nines is trying to contact us. Maybe thanks to his superior software -- as well as hardware -- he yet has some control.”

Once again, Nines was a prisoner in his own body. Trapped in his own body with a conscious mind to everything happening around him. This was that bathroom scene with Amanda and that gun all over again. Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, Gavin took a step back and rested his free hand on his hip, his back turning to her.

“Imagine how fucking scared he is,” he breathed, dragging a hand over his face. “Fuck.”

He reached for the LED around his neck. It was still blue, but Nines had to keep up appearances, and RK900s could control the color of their own lights. Yet Gavin knew how much effort controlling said LED took out of him. Nines was powering through this, and again, Gavin was reminded of just how strong he was. He knew that didn’t make Nines any less terrified, however.

It wasn’t long before they knew what they had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Merry Christmas and happy upcoming New Year!


	9. Amaranthine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“What, you don’t find this a bit weird?”_  
>  \- Craig Adler
> 
> ...in which Gavin turns to his ex for help and Nines returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Amaranthine = immortal/unfading.

**GAVIN  
~ MAY 19TH, 2040 * PM 01:22 ~**

_“Gav, hey. Didn’t expect to hear from you again. The Feds told me not to engage.”_

Gavin sighed. “‘Course they did.”

_“Disappointed?”_

“I don’t know what kinda bullshit they spewed, so yeah, I’d prefer to tell you myself.”

_“I’m all ears.”_

Not long ago, reaching out to his ex for help would never have crossed his mind. Yet Gavin wasn’t one to avoid getting in touch with contacts that could prove useful. Craig had been out of the game for a long time, but you could never fully escape the red ice business. It followed you your entire life. Naturally, that could be both a good and a bad thing.

So Gavin explained. “My partner’s been captured and I’ve been removed from the case. Dick Perkins is convinced I’m ‘too involved’ and cut me off. Jackass probably forgot the entire situation with my old man I solved a couple years back.”

_“I... shit. They definitely work on a need-to-know basis. All I heard was that you were out of the picture.”_

“I know better than to try my luck against these guys when I don’t have a fucking superweapon biting at my heels,” he lied.

_“That’s it? No protest? Giving up doesn’t sound like the Gav I know.”_

“If the plastic prick you dated just shot you, you’d do the same,” he replied, putting on an act to lead the Andronikovs’ astray if they were listening in. “In no way is that thing worth everything I’ve worked for just ‘cause he was good with his mouth. A year doesn’t mean jack shit compared to the week I’m gonna spend in stitches. I don’t get paid enough for this.”

There was a brief silence on the other end and Craig shortly knew what he was doing.

_“Sorry to hear that.”_

“You still in Moscow?”

_“All thanks to the Feds holding a metaphorical gun to my head. Why? I told you I didn’t want anything to do with this and now the entire fucking red ice trade surely wants my head.”_

Although they were both putting on an act, it was clear that there was truth in it.

Craig was scared.

“Things might be fucked right now, but they’ll hook you up with a new ID. I’m leaving today. Still... I wanna see you. Can we meet?”

They had made a backup plan in case shit hit the fan and they needed to meet up in person. Agreed on a couple of conversations for different scenarios working as a safe word. Communications over the phone was a risky move and Gavin didn’t want to put his ex into more danger than he had to. Craig had loved ones, too. He also valued his own life.

 _“I don’t think that’s a good idea,”_ he replied, playing along. _“That android might be a dick, but a hookup isn’t gonna help.”_

“Don’t tell me what to do. Yes or no? I don’t have the patience for a fucking therapy lesson.”

More silence.

_“Where to?”_

“Let me know where you are and I’ll drive over.”

_“Right. Okay. I’ll send you a text. See you soon, Gav.”_

So he hung up.

Eleanor entered the room, one hand palming the door. “All set?”

“Yeah. Find someplace safe, okay?” he replied, pocketing the phone. Gavin got his feet moving and grabbed his keys. “Craig might be able to use his contacts to come up with something.”

The text came on his way downstairs to the lobby. A ten-minute drive. Coffee shop. He was nothing but thankful Craig was willing to go behind the FBI’s back in order to help him. That Gavin and Nines dated, he didn’t know, but what he did know was that Gavin never let down a partner. Craig also knew that he wasn’t one to roll over and submit. Even with Nines out of the picture, Gavin would do whatever he could to solve this even if it meant dying in the process. Not a single one of his cases had remained unsolved and he planned to keep it that way.

* * *

**~ MAY 19TH, 2040 * PM 01:35 ~**

Having to park a couple of blocks away from where he’d be meeting with Craig, Gavin had to walk the remaining distance. He found him inside chatting with the owner. Gavin approached, gaining his attention, Craig’s back straightening.

“Took your sweet time getting here.”

The comment would usually be flagged off as lighthearted banter, but there was a darkness to it. Almost hostility. The reason why was obvious. Craig knew he had most likely ended up on the Andronikovs’ dead pool with his involvement, and as per human nature, it was easier to blame the easier target. Said easier target was Gavin and he got the brunt of this one. Craig wasn’t the type that lashed out in anger as he did. Not the type that spoke his mind like Nines. Craig was the type to keep it barred in and give the cold shoulder.

Gavin let out a scoff. “Fuck you, too.”

“The usual?” he deadpanned, gesturing to the counter. “On me.”

“Won’t say ‘no’ to that.”

Ordering two coffees, Craig handed one over. It would take a few minutes to get back to the car, but they couldn’t discuss business yet in fear of being overheard. They might’ve broken up ages ago, but Gavin didn’t hate the guy. Far from it. Frankly, they worked well platonically as well and he missed that friendship. He got a chance to experience that during the time Nines was with the SWAT. Were the circumstances different, this entire conversation would feel far lighter. The silence was unnerving.

“So what’s new?” Gavin asked, following up with a tease. “No reason we can’t hang out unless you still got the hots for me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. In case you forgot already, it was a mutual understanding, me taking the first step,” he said, a mild smirk on his lips. Gavin mirrored a half-hearted one before taking a sip. Amber eyes falling to the floor, Craig paused before resuming his thought process. He knew damn well Gavin was trying to distract himself. “I, uh... started my own business. Training firm.”

“Detroit?”

“Originally stationed there, but we’re expanding. Got experience with management, so it’s not like it’s anything scary. We’re doing well. Selling equipment, too, so if you need anything... let me know. You still into muay thai?”

“A bit,” he replied, nodding. “Most of the training I do these days is sparring centered. Krav Maga.”

“Big change.”

“No shit. My partner gave me an earful ‘bout it. Called my technique awful.”

Craig lifted the cup to his mouth. “Always did remind me of a pit bull.”

“Ex-fucking-cuse me?”

“Seeing a target and going straight for it? Head first. Without assessment.”

“Fuck off,” he said, but there was no bite in it. “Better than _assessing_ for days and missing an opportunity -”

“Hey,” Craig interrupted, spinning on his heel and beginning to back his body. Gavin had clearly struck a nerve considering his change in his mostly indifferent demeanor. “That happened _once.”_

Regardless, he pushed. “Lost a job offer, didn’t you?”

“It was a big decision. Big undertaking. Fuck, I still had my dad’s fight club to manage. You know I suck at multitasking.”

“If you’d taken it, chances are you wouldn’t’ve ended up in jail in the first place.”

“...and _if_ I’d taken it, chances are I wouldn’t’ve been able to help for _this_ case,” he replied, gesturing to him. Craig turned his back to him and kept walking a few steps ahead. He didn’t slow down. “Silver lining. Maybe shit happens for a reason. Fuck if I know.”

Having had enough of Craig’s passive-aggressiveness, Gavin grabbed his arm and forced him to face him.

It put a strain on his abdomen that he chose to avoid.

Couldn’t hide how his jaw clenched, however.

“I get you’re pissed we’ve been made, but don’t take this out on _me,”_ he said, watching the expression before him softening. “The Andronikovs knew far more than we realized. Already knew before Nines and I headed down here. I didn’t fuck anything up, Craig. Blame the higher-ups who did the research. Just the FBI being incompetent as fuck and it’s not like that’s new.”

Craig was quick to throw blame, yes, but he was also quick to realize his faults. The guilt was obvious. He refused to hold his eye, shifting, and then came the apology.

“I’m sorry, I -”

“I get it. You didn’t choose to get involved with these people. Your old man did. Now his actions have come back to kick you in the ass and your loved ones are on the line. I’d be pissed, too. The fuck do you think I spent all my life pushing people away, huh?” Gavin resumed walking. “You took a risk helping us out in hope to save thousands -- if not millions -- and if it’s not clear enough already, I admire you for that.”

Amber eyes narrowed. “Seriously?” he said, appearing offended as he followed. “It’s like you’re talking to a kid right now. I know what I walked into. I don’t need you to coddle me, Gav.”

“Then stop acting like it.”

Pressing his lips together, Craig didn’t answer.

Not before long, they approached the car.

“Where are we going, anyway?” he asked, resulting in Gavin pulling up the backseat door. Craig arched an unimpressed brow. “Really?”

“Fucking hell, it’s not like it’s the first time we’ve done it in the car,” he replied, grimacing. Gavin grasped his jacket and dragged him towards himself, again ignoring the pain, getting seated. “Move your ass, and fuck, easy on the abdomen. I’m still recovering.”

Craig entered, shutting the door. “Jesus Christ...”

“The fuck is your problem?”

“What, you don’t find this a bit weird?”

“It’d be weird if someone’s dick was inside someone.”

“Fine. Fill me in,” Craig replied, before closing his eyes shut. “Bad choice of words. So what part of your story was legit?”

“Everything except Nines not being worth the rescue.”

“The android?” he asked, propping a hand and forearm on separate thighs. “I haven’t exactly been getting any updates, so I need info.”

“Reason the Andronikovs have kept the business going is that they capture living androids, reset, and sell ‘em off, either in parts or whole,” Gavin said, realization dawning on the features before him. Pressing his back to the closed door behind him, Gavin kicked up a foot onto the seat and rested his arm atop of it. “Thought they’d do the same to Nines at first, but he’s too valuable.”

“Rare model?”

“Only RK900 that exists. CyberLife’s most advanced. He was designed for combat and leadership.”

Looking down, Craig nodded. “Fuck. They’d definitely wanna abuse that. I’ve interacted with their goons on a couple occasions.”

“I figured. That aside, they reset his memories. Part of him is still in there as he managed to get in contact with me and Eleanor somehow, but I don’t know to what extent... so trying to give him instructions is out of the picture. The odds aren’t exactly stacked in my favor with a corporation like this, so I need your help. Make some calls. I realize you’ve been out of the red ice trade for a long time, and one of the most notorious drug lords is on your ass, but you’ve still got contacts. Probably more of ‘em are trying to get out like you did.”

He took a moment to think it over.

“I’m owed a couple favors, but I can’t make any promises. Especially now. I’m at a limit, Gav. Any interaction with me would surely brand ‘em all as narcs in case they were found out.”

“Try. That’s all I’m asking.”

Craig let out a heavy sigh. “Right,” he said, reaching into his own back pocket and taking out a small notebook. A pen followed. “Give me two hours. I know that’s asking a lot, but I can’t pull miracles outta my ass.” He ripped out a page and started writing something down. “Both of us know communicating via phone is fucking stupid, so I’ll give you an address.” With that, Craig slapped it onto Gavin’s chest and repeated himself. “Two hours. Meet me there. I’ll let you know if anything changes.”

“‘Bout time you returned the favor and saved my ass.”

“Saving your boyfriend’s ass,” he corrected, Gavin giving him the suspicious side-eye. Craig smirked. “Please. Your eyes speaks volumes when you talk about him. I’d know ‘cause you used to look at me like that.”

“Laugh it up, Adler,” he deadpanned, chin rising. “Thanks. Seriously.” Gavin grabbed his jacket just as he was about to exit the car. “Hold up.” Pulling his fingers through Craig’s hair, he ruffled it, amber eyes rolling before Craig leveled him with a critical look. Gavin lightly kicked his shin and grinned. “Now get the fuck off me.”

* * *

**~ MAY 19TH, 2040 * PM 07:55 ~**

Seated in a stakeout car fully dressed in an Andronikov Industries soldier uniform -- one with the number of the guard he was going to impersonate if necessary that Craig had provided him with -- Gavin was overlooking the building he was shortly going to enter.

When a suitcase arrived at the motel door, he didn’t know what to expect, only opening when Eleanor deemed it safe. It proved itself to be two electronic devices closely resembling the earpiece that Eleanor used at the DPD. He’d found them blinking, and once injected, Craig’s voice had been heard on the other end. Informed him how he’d made some calls and made their meetup unnecessary as said earpieces had an encrypted channel. One that would take a couple days for the most advanced IT android to decrypt. Thus it was deemed safe.

According to Craig’s intel, the Andronikovs had been doing test runs of Nines’ programming with no luck. Older models didn’t possess enough processing power. Regardless, Craig was sure they would be able to find a workaround. Gavin, known to use humor in even the direst situations, joked about how he was unaware that androids could run a Windows Vista compatibility pack.

Craig was unimpressed.

Nines’ programming was indeed incompatible with older models, but it was doable, enough to cause damage. There had been a power shortage around 07:00 p.m. and Craig suspected they had transferred said programming to a mainframe strong enough to hold it. The good part about it was that the mainframe had to be strong enough, and thus was stationary, not portable. Said power shortage gave them a location -- an Andronikov Industries warehouse -- and they narrowed down Nines’ location because of it. Craig could get him in.

As the Andronikovs weren’t in the best financial state at the time, destroying said mainframe would be a major setback, the cost of repairs being out of their budget. So Gavin had a bargaining chip.

Regardless, there was always a catch.

Said catch was that Nines’ memories were most likely stored within. More than anything, he wanted to know how Nines felt about all this. If he was willing to lose his memories in order to return home at this point in time. For all they knew, maybe there was another way that would allow said memories to remain intact. Eleanor was confident that Nines would understand. Gavin was, too. That didn’t ease his concerns.

“Hey, Craig, mind going over the plan again?”

He could practically see him frown over the comm. _“That really necessary?”_

“Just humor me, dipshit.”

Only then did Craig pick up on the fact that he was trying to distract himself.

_“Pay attention to when the guard leaves and you’ll have a small window to get in before the next guard takes his place. Find the mainframe they’ve stored your partner’s programming, give Mikhail a call informing him of your location, and threaten to blow the thing up unless he gives you the android. He’ll cave as they don’t have enough funds at the time to repair it.”_

“...and Eleanor has the Feds on speed dial when I find it?”

 _“Yes. Incompetent as they may be, they’ve got numbers and firepower, and you have to give it to them that they’ve proven they’re capable of keeping an attack under wraps as they did with_ Jericho _way back when.”_

He took a moment before responding.

“Thanks.”

 _“Don’t mention it,”_ he replied, falling into a pause. _“You doing all right?”_

Gavin puffed a laugh. “Seriously?”

 _“Back in 2025, I remember you telling me stakeouts without a partner to bitch to made you stir crazy,”_ he replied, Gavin remaining quiet. He couldn’t deny it. Although it certainly wasn’t the first time, he’d gotten used to having Nines there, talking to or just listening to music together. _“I might not be there physically, but the comm works just fine. I can tell something’s up. Talk to me, Gav. Maybe it’ll help.”_

“That or make it worse.”

_“The offer’s there, okay?”_

Opening his mouth to call it off, he was only to close it back shut.

So he spoke his mind. “We both know chances are that mainframe has his memories, too. Being willing to destroy ‘em in order to get him home is his choice, not mine, and I’ve got no fucking right to decide that for him.”

 _“In any other circumstance, I’d agree, but national security is at play. Holding you accountable for that is a dick move. I’d be pissed had it happened to me, but fuck, I’d understand,”_ he replied, not being wrong. Nines could be a dick, yes, but he wasn’t petty. Gavin knew that and yet he was concerned for some reason. _“Don’t wanna play Devil’s Advocate, but you sure your moral reasoning isn’t just an excuse?”_

Confusion furrowed Gavin’s brows. “The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

_“His memories. You’re in ‘em, Gav. I wouldn’t be surprised if your insecure ass is convinced you can’t win him over again.”_

...and there was the truth.

“In other words, I’m being a selfish prick,” he deadpanned, before sarcasm followed. “Thanks again.”

 _“I don’t doubt the moral stuff is part of it, but I think the core is about you. Not him,”_ he replied, Gavin’s lips pressing into a thin line. _“Doesn’t change that there’s a silver lining to all this.”_

“Which is?” he humored him, appearing uninterested.

 _“You’ve never been fond of androids, so if my suspicions are correct, you treated him like shit in the beginning. He’s undoubtedly seen the worst of you. If he looked past all that, and still fell hard, you guys are gonna be just fine,”_ he said, all of Gavin’s doubts erased with that single addition. _“We dated for over two years. I know how insufferable you can be. It’s not pretty.”_

Nines had seen the worst of him, he knew that, and yet he stood by him. If anything, Gavin had a better chance at winning him over when starting fresh. Then again, there was something undeniably sexy about the hostility between them.

“Ever considered dropping the training firm and take up psychology?”

Craig puffed a laugh. _“Not a chance. It’s different when you’ve known the guy for a while. I can’t read strangers for the life of me.”_

“Forgot ‘bout that. Someone could sexually harass you and you’d still be clueless. A thing of beauty.”

_“Okay, yeah, fuck you.”_

There was no bite in it.

Not before long, there was movement by the door. Gavin perked up.

“I’ve got something.”

_“Let me know when you find the mainframe.”_

After waiting a couple of minutes to be safe, he grabbed the door handle. The helmet was equipped before he pushed it open. He’d brought a small bomb for backup in case he was disarmed.

Albeit being in the middle of May, it was as if a chill went down the length of his spine. He was brought back to those three years when he didn’t have a partner. There had been instances of him working together with Hank, as well as other officers, but ninety percent of his cases were his to solve alone. Eyes shifting, he made sure no one was around before he set course for the entrance. The mainframe wasn’t far, but anything could happen in the few minutes it would take getting there. Especially in the middle of a drug operation.

It wasn’t one of their more known buildings, and thus, security seemed sparser. He injected a keycard and a wave of relief washed over him as it clicked open. Quick on his feet, he entered, presented with a long hallway. The distance of said doorway made it impossible to determine sound coming from the other end. Having no time to lose, he set a straight course.

Not until he reached the near end did he face his first obstacle. Footsteps. Cursing internally, he shot a gaze over his shoulder to find someplace to hide only to turn up empty-handed.

If it wasn’t for him taking contact with Connor over the encrypted comm, he wouldn’t have had the voice box he had recorded in his helmet. Neither would he have the intel on what kind of mannerisms said guy he was impersonating had. The way he spoke. The way he walked. Still, he didn’t want to take any chances. At the time, however, he didn’t have much of a choice. So he kept walking. When the guy spun around the corner, Gavin hoped for the best, maintaining his pace.

He immediately saw him. “Brad, hey, thought your shift just ended.”

“Forgot my keys. Keep an eye on the entrance, yeah? Kyle still hadn’t shown up by the time I returned.”

“...and you’re leaving?”

“Oh, come the fuck on. He’ll be here any minute. I don’t get paid enough to wait around after my shift’s over.”

The guy chortled. “Ain’t that the truth? Don’t worry, man. I’m just fucking with you. Boss is gonna kick your ass if he finds out, but hey, that’s your prerogative,” he said, giving Gavin’s shoulder a friendly punch as he passed him. “I’m on my break, so you owe me. Big time.”

“Yeah, yeah. Catch you later.”

Over his shoulder, the guy flipped him the bird.

Gavin had to physically prevent himself from breathing a sigh of relief as they parted ways.

_Thanks for the voice box, Con._

Resuming his walk, he pulled up his phone. Gavin made extra sure it was on ‘silent’ before accessing the GPS one of Craig’s contacts had provided him with. One that would take him straight to the control room. It was a couple of floors down, the lower levels, so he took the stairs. The last thing he wanted was to be trapped in an elevator and potentially be forced into small-talk. Much to his relief, getting to the door was uneventful. He pulled out his high-access key card and shoved it into the slot. It clicked, and the door opened, Gavin nearly freezing up at the sight.

The room was huge. Vast. Rows on each side with booths not unlike the CyberLife warehouse where Connor started a deviant chain-reaction with those AP700s. This warehouse, however, was empty. The huge machinery in the middle could be nothing but the mainframe. Again looking down on his phone, it led him straight over to its spot, and he knew he’d located it.

“Found the mainframe,” he said, putting the bomb in place -- activated the timer -- and pulled out his pistol. “Let El know, yeah?”

_“Keep your comm online... and be careful, Gav. This plan isn’t exactly foolproof.”_

“I know,” he muttered, having accepted all the possible outcomes. Either he would leave with Nines today or end up dead. There was no other alternative. He made sure his gun was loaded and gave Mikhail a call. “Just get Nines out.”

One beep. Two beeps. Anxiety crept up at every beat.

Then Mikhail picked up.

_“Mr. Reed. What a pleasant surprise. I would assume you were clever enough to be a long way from Russia by now.”_

Gavin scowled. “Think again, dipshit. I’m here to make a deal. You’re a businessman, yeah?”

_“I doubt you have anything to offer, but you have my respect for pulling such a stunt, so I will humor you.”_

“The mainframe. I’m looking at it right now,” he replied, heart hammering in his chest. There was silence on the other end. Either Mikhail was several steps ahead, or he was concerned, him hoping the latter. “As it turns out, I know some people -- people that were owed favors -- and here we are. I know you can’t afford shit right now and the repairs are gonna cost billions. Would be a shame if something happened to this thing.” Gavin fell into a pause. “Fuck, you know where I am. Head on over. Bring the android or I’m taking the shot.”

Hanging up, Gavin took whatever moments he had to calm his nerves. He’d been indifferent to death his entire life, but lately, he’d known for sure that he had someone that would mourn him if he went.

A few minutes later, the door whooshed open, and Mikhail stepped forward. A team at his back. Among them was Nines, expression mostly deadpan, but he could’ve sworn there was concern there. As if part of him was aware of what was happening and he was trying to keep a straight face. Gavin held his eye, if only for a moment, before Mikhail gained his full attention.

Gavin was the first to speak.

“Would you look at that? I’m surprised you didn’t bring your own plastic pet, too,” he said, referring to Iris. Gavin kept his gun directed at the mainframe. With Nines in close proximity, he was concerned for his safety even now, but he remained professional. Didn’t let emotions cloud his judgment. “In case you haven’t realized, I know ‘bout your RK200.” Mikhail’s eyes narrowed further at his comment. “Might wanna teach her to keep her fucking mouth shut ‘bout who she really is.”

Mikhail looked unimpressed. “All the more reason to kill you right where you stand.”

The assault rifles were directed his way.

“I wouldn’t do that were I you, champ.”

“...and why is that?”

“That bomb right there,” he replied, tilting his head in the direction of the device. “It’s monitored to my heartbeat. I go, it goes. It’s pretty simple.” Unless his eyes were betraying him, there was uncertainty. Doubts. “All I want is my partner.” Mikhail, however, simply chuckled. The nonchalant reaction nearly had him hesitate. “What’s so funny, jackass?”

“If you believe we do not have backup of that data, it is clear you have not done your research,” he said, Gavin’s blood running cold. Calm, calculated, Mikhail reached for the gun in his holster and directed it his way. “It appears as if you have nothing to bargain with, Mr. Reed.”

After the brief short-circuit of his brain, Gavin recollected himself. Studied Mikhail further. What he discovered was amusing.

He was bullshitting.

Gavin smirked. “No offense, but I can tell you’re full of shit.”

“Is that right?” he challenged, eyes narrowed to slits.

“If you need more reasons than that one to turn yourself in, I’m happy to oblige,” he said with the mocking doe-eyes, gestured to himself with his free hand. “I had an android friend schedule a message to CyberLife about your daughter. Only I can stop it from sending.” He watched in joy as Mikhail’s jaw drew tight. “Nines was at the mercy of CyberLife’s brutality in tracking him down. They nearly succeeded. She’s an RK200 -- inferior in every way -- being no match for ‘em. You’re not winning this one.”

In any other situation, he would’ve put a bullet in that computer and take the fall. The sacrifice. Even if it meant simply denying the inevitable. Yet Nines was another piece of the chess game to consider. If they had his programming in a mainframe, Nines would no longer be useful to them, and nothing prevented them from destroying him after.

“I’ll take that chance,” Mikhail said, cocking the gun as he stepped forward.

So he valued Iris’ life above Nines’ programming after all. Nevertheless, he never got the chance to pull the trigger.

Much to his shock, Iris appeared in the doorway.

“Wait!” she said, stepping inside. Mikhail kept his focus on Gavin with the gun yet raised. “He’s not a threat to you, father. The FBI would surely step back after all the casualties they suffered. Killing him wouldn’t solve anything.”

“A threat to me, no... but he is a threat to you. A loose end.”

“I don’t want this.”

“What is one more body to the pile?”

“Because I made a promise not to have him harmed,” she replied, pointing to Nines. “A promise to him.”

Face falling, Gavin looked to him. The last thing Nines did before they wiped his memory was to make sure Gavin was all right. He had accepted that they would be successful, was probably terrified, and yet Gavin was his first priority. For all he knew, Nines might’ve given himself up to keep him safe. It wouldn’t be the first time.

What happened next was a blur.

In a swift movement, a hand was around Iris’ throat. Nines yanked her back against his chest and a gasp escaped her as she made an attempt to pry lithe fingers away. Mikhail stepped forward only to barge into a halt as Nines’ gun was directed at him.

Nines glared. “One more step and I’ll snap her neck.”

“N... Nines,” she begged, eyed wide with fear.

“You,” Mikhail demanded, his voice enraged and shocked altogether. “How?! RK900 #313 248 317 - 87. Deactivate!”

Nothing.

“Surely you already know deactivation codes don’t work on deviants,” he replied, leaving Gavin standing there bewildered. Unable to think. Nines narrowed his eyes. “It’s a mere order. An order a deviant isn’t enforced to follow. I’m sure you can connect the dots.” He squeezed harder around Iris’ throat enough for a simple flick of his wrist to do the deed. “Now, step aside.”

LED flickering yellow, it wasn’t long before the door was kicked open. The FBI entered with Perkins at the helm. Next to him was Eleanor, behind him several soldiers with raised weapons, the SWAT team pushing forward.

Perkins was as deadpan as always. “You people should learn to give up while you’re ahead. Lock ‘em up. We’re done here.”

Being outnumbered two to one, Mikhail had no choice but to submit.

* * *

**NINES  
~ MAY 19TH, 2040 * PM 08:10 ~**

“Give me a moment,” Nines said, addressing the agent just about to apprehend Iris. He stepped aside. “I had no intention of hurting you.”

She appeared startled. On-guard. Yet, when Nines spoke those words, nothing but understanding was present in emerald hue. She wrapped her own arms around herself. 

“No need to explain yourself to me, Nines,” she replied, a slight smile present on her lips. It was clear she had made her peace with all of this. “I admit I underestimated Curti -- sorry, _Gavin’s_ \-- dedication to you. I see now how much he cares.” Her gaze averted briefly before meeting his again with a curious look. “Where is he?”

Pocketing his hands, Nines let his own scan the room. Gavin was indeed nowhere to be seen. Undoubtedly, he’d gone outside to take a smoke. Clear his head. Much had occurred the past few minutes and it was a lot to take in. It was obvious that Nines’ messages hadn’t been received properly and thus Gavin had been in the dark about his actions this whole time. If anything, Nines felt guilty, as Gavin most definitely would’ve been concerned for his safety. Nines knew he had a lot to explain and he intended to do just that.

“I’ll find him later. Meanwhile, I’ll put in a good word for you. Reduce your sentence if possible.”

Iris smiled sadly. “That won’t be necessary. I need to be held accountable for my wrongdoings regardless of how ‘kept in the dark’ I might’ve seemed. I know my father has done horrible things. I also know that I’ve assisted him by my own volition. I’m not splintering that,” she replied, Nines unable to deny it. “Not to mention that I have nowhere to go.”

For a moment, Nines just looked.

“Are you certain?”

“Definitely,” she replied, her chin rising. The same confidence she was known for adorned her features. “Don’t worry about me, Nines.”

Gesturing the agent over again with a tilt of his head, he approached, Iris willingly extending her wrists. Mikhail had already been escorted outside. Clicking the handcuffs on her, Nines watched as they took her away, shortly falling into their steps. The FBI had cleared the building and he had made sure to provide them with the documents he’d retrieved while being in the Andronikovs’ clutches.

It wasn’t long before he found Gavin. Just as he thought, he stood leaned up against a wall, the back of his left foot pressed flat against it. He was watching agents put Mikhail into one of the cars with a drained look on his face. The bags under his eyes were more prominent. Clearly, he hadn’t been sleeping well. The guilt came back in full knowing what he’d been exposing the most important person in his life to for the past few days. That was exactly what Nines had been trying to avoid.

Taking a deep, unnecessary breath -- the action coming naturally -- he dragged his feet towards him. Better rip off the Band-Aid as quickly as possible. Only when he was a few feet from him did Gavin react to his presence.

Nines’ heart broke as he did.

When close, Gavin’s hand shot up as a defense mechanism, taking a step back. A gesture to prevent him from coming any closer. It was a reflex, and yet, the uncertainty was apparent in dark grey. Nines barged into an abrupt halt to respect his wishes. The look on Gavin’s face, eyes big and lips pressed into a thin line as if on the verge of tears, was too much.

“I suppose I owe you some answers,” he muttered, the silence deafening. “My memories were indeed wiped. Nevertheless, CyberLife took quite a few precautions with me. My unit contains several backup reserves, so when one is emptied, another backup simply refills the slot. I tried to tell you, but my messages were corrupted.” With that, Gavin’s shoulders seemed to de-lock, if only slightly. “Then again... it might also have been for the best. Your reaction was more genuine that way. I’m sorry.”

After just looking at him, every second more suffocating than the last, Gavin finally spoke up.

“So you’re... you, right?”

Nines couldn’t look away. “I was always in control. Made sure the gunshot wasn’t fatal. That doesn’t make it any more right.”

Albeit hesitantly, Gavin lowered his guard. Nines attempted to approach once more, and this time, he allowed it. With the need to keep him close, Nines wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Gavin’s own came around his waist. He felt him nuzzle into the crook of his neck, his hand moving up to cup Nines’ shoulder, just holding him.

“Thought I’d lost you, tin can,” Gavin muttered against his skin, his tone drained. Vulnerable.

It was the kind of vulnerability that he rarely showed anyone and he treasured those rare moments. Nines held onto him even tighter as his brows furrowed in gratitude. He knew that Gavin soon pulling away -- trying to regain his pride, clearing his throat, and flagging it all off -- was inevitable. There was nothing he could do about that. He eased the jump by switching topics, however, not allowing the dismissal. Said vulnerability was simply a reminder of how much Nines loved him.

“It’s going to take more than a drug lord to disrupt me,” he said, and with that, Gavin pulled away. Only then did Nines really register what he was wearing. Moving his hands to clasp at Gavin’s uniform -- looking incredible on him -- icy grey intently focused on the fabric. “Especially with my... incredibly hot boyfriend to save me.” Nines grimaced. “What, exactly, gave you the right to wear this?”

Gavin smirked. “Like a guy in uniform, huh? Fucking slut,” he teased, chin rising in his recently gained confidence. “Still got my beat cop one, so if you want more of this, let me know.”

“I plan to hold you to that.”

Footsteps approaching, their attention turned towards the sound, Perkins soon standing by their side. He halted and gave them both a critical gaze before stopping on Gavin. Already defensive, the latter folded his arms across his chest, impatience reflected on his face. Halfway expecting to be berated, what occurred was very different.

“I’ll admit. I was wrong,” Perkins said, his chin rising. “Turns out you’re competent enough to handle a case even with personal stakes.”

Watching Gavin’s brows shooting up, they shared a look as if to confirm if they heard right.

Gavin puffed a laugh. “Would you look at that... maybe there’s still hope for you after all, Dick.”

“Don’t push your luck, Reed,” he deadpanned. Gavin’s amusement was short-lived. The follow-up made sure of that. “You’re in the clear. The same can’t be said for your android, however.” He watched as Gavin’s body froze solid in his peripheral vision, and soon after, Perkins had Nines’ gaze pinned. “One of our agents was found dead. Shot at point-blank with Mikhail’s personal 9x18mm _Makarov.”_ Nines had his eyes averted not to see the reaction next to him. “Wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

It was a leading question. Rhetorical. Perkins already knew the answer. He could see Gavin’s gaze briefly drifting his way, Nines refusing to look at him, and he had his answer.

Despite his silence, the way Gavin took a step back to steady himself -- fingers carding through his own hair -- spoke volumes. Dark grey fell to the floor as Gavin turned his back to them. He was thinking, brainwaves erratic, the act of scanning him unnecessary. He and Gavin had been synced for years and thus he knew the exact pattern of said brainwaves.

“Mikhail forced my hand. Called it ‘a sign of good faith’ on our partnership. I had to make sure not to blow our cover.”

“Oh! Oh... and that makes it _fine?!”_ Gavin snapped, nearly dislocating his neck turning.

Nines remained still. “I never said it was -”

“What the fuck, Nines?!”

“I take full responsibility. It was a selfish decision to keep Gavin, myself, and Eleanor safe. I’m well aware of this.”

Perkins’ gaze fell to his outstretched limbs. His mouth formed a critical pout. The admission sunk in and he let out a scoff.

“Well, then. Cooperation can get you a long way. That aside, I’m not here to bring you in,” he replied, confusion twisting Nines’ expression. Gavin’s near identical reaction reassured him he shared the sentiment. “Consider this a one-time favor. Next time you won’t be so lucky. Make no mistake... all this wasn’t without repercussions. Any chances you had at working for the FBI or SWAT is terminated.” Perkins turned on his heel. “I’m expecting a full report early tomorrow.”

Once again left to their own devices, they watched as Perkins gestured to his team and got himself seated in one of the cars.

“Go ahead. Lash out. You have every right.”

A heavy sigh was heard next to him, regaining his attention, the muscles in Gavin’s jaw tight as he finally met his eye.

Gavin glared, and yet, the intensity was lacking. “Give me a couple hours and I’ll make sure to kick your ass. Now I’m just... Fuck, I’m just tired,” he replied, Nines’ face falling. There was no doubt about that. Gavin was drained -- exhausted -- the way he pressed into the hand Nines cupped his cheek with and closing his eyes the testament of it. “You’re such a selfish piece of shit at times, it’s insane.”

“Another thing we have in common,” he said, but there was no bite in it.

Gavin puffed a laugh at that, a lighthearted sound, removing the hand from his face.

“Prick.”

“Perkins isn’t wrong. How this entire operation was successful is impressive. Especially without the FBI’s involvement. Once again, your intelligence blows me away,” he said, narrowing his eyes. “How did you manage to get access to a heart-monitored tech? I have no doubt Craig provided you with contacts, but that’s high-grade to a fault.”

“I didn’t. It was a standard bomb. Turns out I’m good at bullshitting,” he replied, dull dark grey again meeting his. “All I had was that, my gun, this uniform, a keycard, a decrypted channel, and a voice box Connor recorded. Now your plastic ass is telling me it wasn’t even necessary.”

Nines arched a brow. “I literally just told you how I tried to get in contact.”

“Yeah, yeah. The messages you sent over. I’m still pissed,” he replied, grimacing. Pissed because he worried. That addition, however, he kept to himself. Nines expected nothing else. Regardless, seeing Nines’ nonchalant reaction seemed to have him reconsider. Gavin’s chin tilting up, his eyes turned to the sky before closing. “Fuck... I’m really bad at this ‘feelings’ thing, aren’t I?”

“At least you’re trying.”

“Clearly not hard enough,” he said, Nines’ features smoothening out in response. Gavin didn’t look at him. “I’ve been giving you the short end of the stick this entire fucking time because I was too wrapped up in my own problems.”

Nines crossed his arms. “The fact that you’re willing to admit that shows you give yourself too little credit -”

“Could you fucking stop being a doormat like your brother?” he nearly snapped, palm flat forward. Nines, still his stoic self, only reacted with a surprised blink. Gavin took a step forward and pushed the side of his palm to his own chest. “I fucked up. There’s no use denying that. For fuck’s sake, you didn’t deserve getting dismissed like that. What happened to the guy that called me out when I went outta line? I needed that just like I need it now. Like I always will.”

For a moment, Nines just looked at him.

“I’ve been less defiant with you because I know you’ve been dealing with something. I didn’t want to push you away and thus waited until you were ready to talk. Clearly, my conscious change of personality only made it worse.”

“Wait, you _knew_ you were acting weird?”

Nines sighed. “Of course I did,” he replied, rolling his eyes. “In all honesty, I’m relieved I can drop the charade. You’ve been acting like a spoiled brat the past few months and it’s been vaguely infuriating. I know you’ve never been good with emotions, so I gave you time, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to strangle you on more than one occasion.”

Stunned, Gavin just stared.

The relieved laugh that escaped him after had Nines feel lighter than ever.

“...and there’s the guy I’ve been dating. Thank fucking god. Don’t ever change, Terminator.”

“In that case, I’ll make sure to remember it next time,” he replied, falling into a pause. “I meant what I said earlier, though. You admitting your faults shows growth. Like it or not.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

“I know it’s a lot to ask from you, but I’d prefer if you simply talked to me if this reoccurs.”

He grimaced then, but when Nines’ eyes narrowed in the same judging and critical manner, he expelled a breath and averted his eyes. Lips formed a thin line. Not before long, Gavin met his gaze again. Nines stood firm.

Gavin parted his arms with the mocking doe-eyes. “I’ll try, all right? Just speak the fuck up next time. Like you always do.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, tiger. Glad to have cleared things up. Let’s go home.”

Nodding his agreement, Gavin set course for the car.

Nines remained close behind, and shortly, he felt a light pressure on his arm. Icy grey fell to see the hand on his wrist. Instead of grasping said wrist, Gavin’s palm traversed lower. The tips of his fingers had Nines’ skin retract to reveal the black chassis beneath. They didn’t stop walking, however, Nines’ features smoothening out as he realized what he was doing.

Much to his surprise, Gavin slipped his hand into his. In public. Nines’ features softened.

Gavin was Gavin, however, and he refused any comments. “Shut your fucking mouth,” he said, leaving a smug Nines smirking. “Kinda glad to have broken the Detroit monotony despite everything. I’m all for traveling outside of work sometime. You up for that?”

“Definitely.”

The grip eased -- relaxed -- but didn’t let go.

“Yeah? In that case, you’re gonna need a last name. You sticking with ‘Stern’ or are you gonna use ‘Anderson’ like your brother?”

Humming, Nines considered, turning 180 degrees without slowing down as he started backing his body. His free hand moved to cup Gavin’s between both of his own. Icy grey focused on his calloused hand, Nines sported a meaningful look.

Then he looked up and smirked. “I’m holding out for ‘Reed’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** What’s this? A teeny-tiny Richard Perkins redemption arc? It’s more likely than you think. Guy is a dick, yes, but just like Gavin... he’s redeemable. Just like the AI version of Amanda. Just like Todd Williams. Just like Sixty. These guys all have valid reasons for doing what they do and nothing says they can’t change for the better. It’s all about empathy, folks. Understanding why they do what they do.
> 
> ...and yes, Gavin and Nines do get married in the future! The proposal can be found in _Adapt & Endure._ Chances are I’ll even write their wedding at some point, but no promises, as I’m not a big fan of wedding fics. Too mushy for my tastes and it simply doesn’t fit my characterization of the boys. There is definitely a one-shot bachelor party incoming, though ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> The last chapter is a bonus wrapping up the very last plot point of this fic involving Gav.


	10. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I will fucking_ end _you.”_  
>  \- Gavin Reed
> 
> ...in which the boys get home and Gavin adapts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER WARNING!** Referenced Suicide (...but none of the leads) and Implied Sexual Situations

**NINES  
~ MAY 20TH, 2040 * AM 10:55 ~**

Although he suggested Gavin get some rest before making their way back to Detroit, he was stubborn, claiming he’d sleep on the plane if necessary. Unsurprisingly, not even on the 13-hour flight did he get any shut-eye thanks to his insomnia. Nines couldn’t blame him for wanting to get home as soon as possible, and frankly, he shared the sentiment. As did Eleanor.

Russia was a beautiful country, but he figured they were all a bit homesick.

Nines held their apartment door open for him at 10:55 a.m. the morning after, Gavin unable to even step across the threshold before a black ball of fur prevented his entrance, the wagging of a tail so furious he suspected he might tip himself over. Paws had sensed them approaching the door and made sure to stand ready. If it wasn’t for Paws’ small size, Gavin surely would’ve been knocked flat on his ass, tiny front paws pressing against his shin. Grinning, Gavin crouched down to the fluffy fiend.

“Missed us, huh?” he asked affectionately, giving him pets. His chin tilted up to address Paws’ temporary keeper. “Hey, Ti.”

“Hey yourself. I tried to hold him back a bit, but he’s relentless,” she said, approaching them. Nines welcomed her embrace as arms wrapped around his neck. She gave Gavin the next hug. Reaching down, Nines scooped the dog up in his hand. “Good to see you again, guys.”

“I take it everything went fine here?”

“Aside from a few house fires, break-ins, and need to replace furniture, I’d say ‘yes’,” she joked, smirking. “He’s an angel.”

 _“Angel?_ Fuck, he’s living in your head rent-free. He’s the furthest from a fucking angel as he can get.”

Tina crossed her arms. “Only when around you, Gav. Paws and I actually respect each other,” she teased, Gavin puffing a laugh. “I’m curious as to how it all went down, but I can tell you’re about to pass out any moment... so get some R&R. You look like shit.” There was a compassionate -- albeit amused -- look in her eye. “We’ll catch up later.”

Gavin nodded in agreement, and shortly, the door closed after her.

Nines watched him take a deep breath as closed eyes shot to the ceiling. At this rate, giving it another moment, he might fall asleep standing. Stepping in before the theory was tested, he touched the small of his back with his free hand -- the other still holding Paws -- unfocused dark grey blinking open as Gavin gave him a dull look.

“I’ll have to agree with her,” Nines said, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before he got a word in. The way Gavin kept his lips pouted, resembling a downtrodden child, the former couldn’t help but fondly roll his eyes. “You can pack out later.”

Gavin let out a sigh for dramatic effect. “All right, all right... I’m going.”

Whilst he retreated to their bedroom, Nines got himself seated on the couch with Paws in his lap. He had already recharged on the plane. Informing Fowler of their return, they had been ordered to take it easy the next couple of days. Gavin had protested like he always did, but his workaholic behavior could be harmful, so Nines made sure they got those days off anyway. On more than one occasion had he needed to step in so Gavin wouldn’t work himself to the bone. He’d known his limit for a while now and Gavin needed that R&R Tina mentioned.

Frankly, Nines was just happy he listened. A couple of years back and that wouldn’t have been the case. He noticed how Gavin had started to take better care of himself. How he smoked less and stopped loading more cases onto his shoulder than was deemed healthy. Even then was he close to hitting that lieutenant position. Become the youngest lieutenant in Detroit like Hank was now. Hank had taken it a bit easier the past two years and even started going to a therapist -- despite refusing at first -- so chances were that Gavin would surpass him.

Were it not for Gavin, Nines, and especially Connor, he didn’t doubt that Hank might’ve pulled that trigger. Not only would the former have lost a father-figure, but Gavin would’ve had to go through a paternal loss in the same manner for the second time. Unlike Gavin’s mother, however, Hank had a support group. He would still have his biological father who he had regular contact with over the phone these days, but that didn’t make him care any less. Hank was going to be fine and that was peace of mind.

* * *

**~ JUN 15TH, 2040 * PM 11:58 ~**

It had been just under a month since they returned from Russia. Gavin had become more publicly affectionate, and frankly, just more affectionate in general. Before, he had to make a conscious effort. Now it came naturally and Gavin no longer held back.

Nines reveled in getting grabbed and placed on his lap even in the middle of the precinct. How an arm would latch around his shoulders when seated and talking with coworkers. How Gavin didn’t care when people saw him nonchalantly peck his cheek in passing. How he would wrap his arms around Nines’ waist from behind in the mornings, pressing kisses to his neck, half-asleep and mumbles incoherent. Although spoken with humor, Gavin would sometimes demand cuddles, and he was happy to oblige. No longer was he forced to always take the initiative for intimacy.

He had a feeling the entire Andronikov case shook Gavin to the point that he didn’t want to take any moment for granted. Nines had no complaints. It stunned him how affectionate he truly was when unshackled.

It was all the move proof of just how touch-started he still was and Nines was determined to smother him with the love he craved.

Or a metaphorical pillow.

It depended on how he behaved.

The more time passed -- the more arguments they had -- it was evident that nothing could come between them. Arguments about what cleaning products to buy, hogging the mirror, and other trivial things. Despite their many differences, how compatible they were was striking.

“Hey, dipshit,” came a familiar voice, Nines looking up from the reports scattered on the table. “Bed. Now. Get a _move_ on.”

Gavin stood in the entrance of their bedroom in nothing but his briefs. A hand on the door handle as he leaned up against the side of its frame. A scandalous cock to his hips. He had just gotten out of the shower -- his hair mostly dry albeit darker -- with a determined look on his face. Unable to help himself, Nines’ gaze traversed lower, taking in the incredible sigh before him. Gavin flexed and icy grey darkened. The lust on his face must’ve shown as a cocky smirk shaped Gavin’s lips, chin raised, looking at him through hooded eyes.

Nines found his words. “Someone’s bossy today.”

More so than usual.

“...and impatient, so get the fuck over here,” he said, sending him the doe-eyes faking innocence.

Pushing from the table, Nines got his feet moving. He approached and palmed Gavin’s exposed abdomen, dark grey falling to his hand’s placement, Nines drawing a deep breath as the end of his limb traversed up and between Gavin’s pecs.

“No need to tell me twice, tiger,” he purred, pushing him inside.

Gavin pulled the door closed together with them. Synchronized hearts hammering, they were on each other, sex coming in two flavors. Rough or slow. The rough ones happened when either was especially in the mood while the slow equivalent took up residence before bed when Gavin was either tired, Nines was low on battery replicating a tired state, or either of them was feeling especially affectionate.

Kicking off his shoes, Nines shortly realized this was a rough one. Even if he had a small preference for the latter, he enjoyed it all the same. To Nines, there was something attractive about being dominated and yanked about. Gavin, too, got turned on easier with rough sex. Even told him that the act of having the most powerful android in existence at his mercy gave him a kick like nothing else did. Gavin suited his bossy nature -- his cocky quips and smirks -- and Nines fell even harder.

The body language coming with said arrogance was the sexiest thing about Gavin. Once, it was faked arrogance, but Gavin had finally realized that he deserved everything given to him. His insecurity turned into confidence.

To a lot of people, said arrogance in one’s abilities or looks would be a turn-off, but Nines couldn’t disagree more. It was only an issue when other people were treated like shit as a result of it and that wasn’t the case. Not with Gavin. If you respected him, he respected you in return, being a simple premise. He no longer had the need to antagonize people he was threatened by.

Calloused hands were at his turtleneck, ripping the sides apart and pulling it off, a waft of air brushing over the now exposed skin. Warmth returned as Gavin pushed back into him. Said hands exploring Nines’ body, Gavin grasped his hips, pulling lower regions to his own. Nines back arched with the movement. Tongue still in Nines’ mouth, he bent with him, ensuring they remained in contact. Beats became more erratic. Nines found himself spun, gasping at the impact as his back launched into the wall, Gavin wasting no time as he was already unfastening Nines’ belt.

“C’mere, big guy...” Gavin said, claiming his mouth.

The kisses were issued at quick intervals. Desperate, sloppy, and needy. They set a pace. Mind hazed, icy grey followed as Gavin threw the turtleneck aside, genuflecting before him. The presses of lips to his chest worked their way down. Grabbing his shoulder, Nines forcefully pushed him the remaining inches towards the ground until knees hit the carpet beneath, a muffled groan against his bare skin on contact.

Hands came to the rim of Nines’ jeans, tightening it, teeth finding the zipper and dragging it down. His pupils were blown as he watched Gavin drag his tongue across the bulge above the fabric followed by a kiss before being separated fully from his pants.

The very definition of a human deviant.

He could barely finish his thought process before Gavin was picking him up and taking him to bed. They tangled, wrestled, on the mattress. He could barely keep up with where Gavin was as he mapped his body with open-mouthed kisses that had his processors whir and LED flicker blue. If anything, it seemed as if he was escaping conversation, hitting Nines’ every single soft spot.

Trying to keep him quiet.

The longer the thought lingered, the more concerned did he become, although he realized it could be mere over-analyzation. It was a bad habit. One most, if not all, androids had. The rougher Gavin got, however, the more he doubted.

Something was definitely wrong.

Had everything been fine, they would both be heaving for air by now, spent and in the middle of just lazily lying next to one another in bed. Gavin was stalling. For what reason, he was unsure, but he was more than determined to find out. Nines breaking the kiss, the attention turned to his neck. Fingers carding through the hair at the back of Gavin’s head, he turned into it, his breathing coming out hard. Lips ghosted the shell of Gavin’s ear and he collected himself enough to speak.

“Gavin... Gavin, hey, stop. Stop,” he muttered, still catching his breath.

The reaction immediate, Gavin pulled away, mild alarm of his features. It was so like him to jump to conclusions. His pessimistic nature made sure of it. His dilated pupils, messy hair, and swollen lips were a sight that never failed to burrow itself deep into Nines’ heart. Blinking, there was a shake of his head as if just having been released from a trance. A hypnosis.

Gavin cleared his throat and averted his eyes. “What’s up?”

“I should be asking _you_ that.”

“It’s nothing.”

_Bullshit._

“Don’t lie to me,” he said, Gavin looking up to meet his eye. “Not now.” Preferably never, but especially now. Gavin’s face fell at his addition. “Looks to me you’re avoiding your problems with sex again.”

“I’m solving my problems _with_ sex. Right fucking here,” he replied, determined now. “You wanna fuck me, yeah? Well, _go on.”_ It was only then that Nines knew what this was about. Gavin was scared, and thus, he stalled. “I’m not a fan, but fucking hell, I’m trying to adapt here. Just stick it in so I can stop feeling like a self-centered piece of shit.”

Gavin going in for another kiss, Nines didn’t let him, palm flat against his chest.

“I might not have as many years of experience as you do, but you’re not seeing the point here,” he said, shoving him away enough to see him properly. Gavin sighed in exasperation as his chin dipped in defeat. His forehead would’ve hit Nines’ collarbone were his arms not locked straight. “There’s a difference between healthy and unhealthy ‘adaption’ in a relationship. Say, if your partner is ace, they’re in no way required to be -- or should feel guilty for not -- participating in sex. Neither should you feel guilty for having preferences. Not when I knew about them going in.”

“Yeah, I fucking get that. Thing is, I do. I _do_ feel guilty,” he replied, scowling as he again met his eye. Glaring. “What was that ‘bout me not dismissing your emotions anymore, huh? Bullshit?”

“You wouldn’t hold a gay man accountable for not being attracted to women, would you?” he said, making -- what he knew was -- a valid point. “We don’t decide these things. It’s out of our control. A lot of people falsely argue that a man unwilling to switch is an example of toxic masculinity or confined to gender roles, but that doesn’t apply to everyone. I know you’re not that shallow. You simply have a need to be in control, and despite popular belief, there’s nothing wrong with that. It’s a submissive action regardless of what position one is in and that’s not who you are.”

Gavin just looked at him.

“Sometimes it pisses me off how empathetic you are.”

“That’s to be expected from CyberLife’s most advanced creation. It’s fine, Gav. My curiosity is not worth your discomfort.”

Nines about to continue their make-out session, he never got the chance. Gavin briefly pressed their foreheads together as his jaw clenched. He met his eyes then, dark grey shifting, expression otherwise tight.

“Once,” he said, Nines’ features smoothing out. “That’ll sate your curiosity, yeah? I can deal with that, but I’m not bullshitting when I say this is a one-time thing. I wanna give you this. Kinda outweighs the discomfort.” That gave him some peace of mind. Regardless, as a thought occurred to him, Nines was unable to hide his reaction. Gavin took note and grimaced. “What the actual fuck are you smirking at?”

Nines hummed. “I just realized... one could argue that, in a way, you’re a virgin.”

He went there.

“I will fucking _end_ you.”

If Gavin didn’t have a motivator before, he sure did now, Nines getting a demonstration the moment he found himself flipped atop of him and seated on Gavin’s thigh. The comment -- which could be seen as snide even if there was nothing wrong with being a virgin -- didn’t stop Gavin from welcoming his lips. Nines threw in a couple of kisses, finding it difficult to pull away like it always was, but this was a conversation that they needed to have. An important one. Breaking apart, he hesitated, considering his options.

“What do you want?”

Gavin’s attention having been on Nines’ lips, he finally looked up. “Everything,” he replied, pinning him. “I’m not some delicate fucking flower, Nines. Put your dick in before I lose my patience.”

He was never given free reins, so having his consent, Nines got to work.

“Whatever you say, boss.”

The heat shortly picked up again, the experience different, Nines only used to being above Gavin if he was riding him. Nevertheless, this time was all about experimenting. He tried new things. Was more aggressive. More active.

Clothes discarded, skin against skin, he felt Gavin’s full length. Disarming him with kisses alone that eventually left Gavin panting -- chest heaving and coated in a thin layer of sweat -- was an experience he wouldn’t soon forget. Especially the words he muttered under his breath in the midst of it all. Words he thought he’d never hear Gavin Reed, of all people, say.

“I fucking love you...” he muttered, voice rough.

Reclaiming Gavin’s mouth before he could get the chance to take it back, his brows drew tight, pushing harder against his lips. He would have to remember that showing a more dominant role had such a positive effect on him. Gavin clearly had a need to be in control, but it was obvious that he preferred some resistance. That he had to work for it. Power was hot, and when consent was involved, perfectly moral. They had on more than one occasion used handcuffs to a more devious purpose than chaining up suspects.

Gavin’s thigh pressing hard against his pelvis in an attempt of shown dominance, Nines sat straighter, forcefully pushing said thigh down to lay flat against the mattress. A muffled groan was issued from the man below him at the force used.

For the first time, Nines was taking control, and for the first time did his boyfriend allow it.

Shifting for both his own legs to end up between those of Gavin’s, he grabbed his hip, yanking him in and pillowing his own semi-hard cock between. The pure panic on Gavin’s face showed just how much he’d underestimated Nines’ strength. The latter always held back and it appeared as if Gavin had just realized. He briefly looked downright terrified.

It would’ve been amusing in any other situation, but at the moment, Nines felt awful. Said expression was short-lived. Taut muscles near immediately relaxing again, Gavin appeared to have gotten over it, his breathing still heavy.

Before Nines could speak, a hand was at his nape and pulling him the remaining inches down. Gavin mashed their lips together, brows furrowed, effectively silencing him. The tuft of hair in his forehead was nearly flat against it thanks to the sweating. Gavin’s appearance was disheveled, unhinged, said hair tousled making his tame curls stand more out. His free hand took a grip below Nines’ ass and guided him closer. Nines’ mouth invaded by his tongue, the gesture welcomed, the hand in Nines’ hair tightened and delved him deeper.

Blood rushed in his veins, traversing, hammering his temples. Tongues explored already-known territory. Only when Gavin released his head and pushed him back a bit, hinting at the next stage, did they separate. It was clear that he had set his mind to it and Nines knew arguing was fighting a losing battle. As time passed, he appeared to relax more, convincing him that this was what he wanted.

Foreheads pressed together, Nines got in position, hand at Gavin’s thigh pulling them further apart. His other palmed the mattress on the opposing side whilst Gavin’s balled into a fist against Nines’ abdomen. Below him, he shifted, holding himself up with a forearm.

Nines lined himself up. It was clear just how new this was to the man below him as he was writhing already.

“Relax.”

“Shut your _fucking_ mouth.”

“Relax or this is going to hurt.”

Gritting his teeth, Gavin growled. Heartbeats picking up, still synchronized, Nines was forced to hold him down in order to get anywhere further. Slowly but surely, he began to press inside.

Eyes pinching tightly shut, Gavin covered his own mouth. “Oh... oh, fuck...”

Words coming out muffled by his hand, attempting to keep himself quiet, Nines felt him clenching on impulse around him. Then relaxing. He was tight to a fault, speaking his inexperience. Concentration was clear on Nines’ features to prevent hurting him. Fire pooled low, between, an inch inside before the next followed. Gavin nearly whimpered as he reached the g-spot many men would deny being aware of. Android lubrication process automatic, he pressed the remaining six inches in, down to the hilt.

Gavin’s other hand trembling, nails dug into the mattress to silence it, head throwing back. Nines started pounding into his body. In his attempt to distract him, he worshipped his exposed neck in a way that he knew would leave both temporary bite marks and hickeys.

Lithe fingers enveloping Gavin’s wrist, he released his mouth, pinning his arm to the mattress and pulling it up above his head where he held it. Brows tight, Gavin’s jaw had fallen open, his quickened breathing turning into panting as he kept pounding. He looked absolutely wrecked and Nines made sure to savor it in his memory. Other limb releasing the sheet, it found refuge on Nines’ scapula, pulling him closer to nuzzle into his opposite shoulder blade. Gavin bit into it, a canine close to puncturing the skin.

He pounded him harder in response resulting in a guttural moan.

“I’m going to move,” Nines breathed, voice hoarse.

“Fucking-A... just do it...” he whined, his tone just as wrecked as he looked.

Nines’ free hand traversing down, lower, he grasped and lifted his hip for a slightly different angle. Adjusting. The moan escaping Gavin then was more guttural than before, crude, adding pressure to his shoulder. Nines’ processors were going haywire with his LED sputtering at red between Gavin’s pecs. Recapturing his wet mouth, tongues came in contact once more, a harder press as Nines kept going. Careful not to hurt him still. Releasing Gavin’s escalated wrist, lithe fingers ghosted his pulse point, tips brushing against the inside of his palm.

Black chassis revealing itself up to his wrist, he interlocked their fingers. Gavin kept holding onto his shoulder to ground himself. How his breathing was coming out hard, ragged, against Nines’ ear only turned him on further.

Close, with a few final thrusts, was the wait over. Nines had held back for a while now and only after Gavin did he allow himself to finish. Program stuttering through the release, blaring error messages of possible overheat ignored, Gavin had clenched and trembled around him. The growl escaping him was feral as if he was in pain even if Nines knew he wasn’t.

Leave it to Gavin Reed to make everything dramatic.

Blood flow slowing down in wires, muscles relaxing, he released Gavin’s hand -- skin returning at the loss of contact -- and carefully pulled out. Gavin was panting. His eyes tightly closed, head thrown back, he began steadying his breathing.

Meanwhile, Nines collapsed next to him.

He had used a surprising amount of battery throughout it all.

Nines spoke up. “How do you feel?”

“Fucked. Literally. I’m gonna be sore for weeks,” he replied, voice still not entirely there. The saltiness of his tone and accompany scowl was amusing. Nines couldn’t help but puff a laugh. “So what’s the verdict, plastic?”

That he needed to see him that wrecked again. Unhinged. In euphoria.

Gavin had looked wrecked long before he even entered him, so he knew right then that he was more than content with Gavin topping him from here on out. All Nines had to do was play a more dominant role in their sex life to see that incredible look again. If anything, he preferred Gavin taking control of the situation. Yet he didn’t splinter how thankful he was that he was allowed to try something different tonight. Gavin didn’t need to go through with this for his sake, and yet, he did. Nines loved him all the more.

“I prefer being topped.”

“Oh, thank fucking god,” he muttered, covering his eyes with his forearm. The relief heard in his voice made Nines unable to maintain the laughter escaping him. Behind his arm, Nines saw him grinning, clearly thankful. “Part of me was worried I had to sugar-coat it, like... no offense... good job on giving me an orgasm and all that jazz, but this shit’s not for me.”

Nines’ smile turned fonder. “No offense taken, hot stuff,” he replied, getting settled to cross his forearms atop Gavin’s chest. Said smile slowly faded. Turned to uncertainty. “For a moment there, you looked terrified.”

“I was,” he deadpanned, still not looking at him. Nines tried to swallow down the lump that hard formed in his throat. Removing the arm from his face, Gavin rubbed his caruncles, brows tight. “Guess part of me was reminded you could literally overpower me in less than a second.” His heart broke. Gavin wasn’t just scared to hand over control. He was scared of Nines “...but then I saw how fucking guilty you looked, and Christ, I knew right then and there I had nothing to worry ‘bout.”

“Worry about what?” he asked, lump easing.

Nines already had the answer, and yet, he wanted to hear Gavin say it.

Confirm it.

“Treading unknown territory. Part of why I was so fucking threatened by Connor arriving at the DPD was ‘cause I knew chances were I’d end up on the street. No job, no money, no nothing,” he replied, cupping his own nape. “I need consistency. Stability. Think ten steps ahead before leaping. Only when emotions fuck me up do I act before thinking.” His jaw locked tight. “I need to feel... safe.”

He finally understood.

“That why you’ve only been dating men that are either of the same size or taller?” he teased, putting a pause on the vulnerability.

That way, when not bogged down in said vulnerability, he could make sure Gavin kept talking.

“Haven’t really thought ‘bout that, but shit, that makes sense. A physical shield. I’m dating a tree right now, so I’ve got that covered,” he said nonchalantly, Nines giving his chin a friendly shove. Gavin puffed a laugh. “Part of me also need to protect people I care ‘bout. Keep ‘em safe. Guess a Terminator like you don’t need that, huh?”

“I’d have to disagree. I might be an advanced combat model, but I make mistakes like everyone else. I can list down at least a handful of cases where I would’ve ended up dead were it not for you.”

“Guess you’re right,” he said, appearing somewhat relieved.

Reaching up, Nines’ hand traversed his neck -- brushing against his five o’clock shadow -- before cupping his cheek. There was no venom in the glare directed his way as Gavin turned his head to look at him. Just pure certainty.

“You’re safe with me, Gavin.”

Dark grey darting, nothing but love was present in them. “I know.”

“I could always change my primary settings to operate at your strength level or lower if it makes you feel better.”

“Don’t. Last thing I need is worrying ‘bout you not dominating the suspects we catch. Besides, I trust you,” he replied, falling into a pause. “I told you to never change, didn’t I? I still mean that.”

Pulling Nines in by the chin with his free hand cushioned between their bodies, he planted a kiss on his mouth that he melted into.

Nines had one more comment. “In the middle of it all... you said, ‘I love you’.”

Dumbfounded, Gavin blinked.

“I did?” he asked, thumb rubbing gently against Nines’ jaw. The sound that escaped him then, a puff of laughter, followed. “Fuck, I’ve never said that my entire life.” He trailed his thumb across Nines’ bottom lip. Briefly, dark grey seemed entranced by said lips before meeting his eye again. He took a moment to just stare. “That kinda thing something you like hearing or what?”

Nines arched a brow, a smirk forming.

“Do you really have to ask?”

“Guess not,” he joked, grinning as he threw his arm over for Nines to get pillowed on his bicep. “Forgot you were a fucking sap for a sec.”

“If this is ‘sappy,’ I can only imagine how much chocolate, flowers, and whispering sweet nothings would enrage you,” he said, amused by the grimace contorting Gavin’s expression. “Case in point, and lucky for you, I share the sentiment. If I was overflown with compliments and terms of endearment, I’d worry you were too dependent on me. Would even think you were obsessed and looking at me through rose-tinted glasses. Most important part of a relationship is the ability to remain independently functional even when apart and we both are.”

Gavin held his eye. “Compatibility or clash. You got your answer.”

“It took you this long to figure out?”

“Fuck. Still no mercy,” he said, doe-eyes on full display.

“Oh, please,” Nines purred, following up with a tease as he climbed over him. He let his lips ghost Gavin’s. Eyes half-lidded. “I could step on you and you’d love every second of it.”

“Stop kink-shaming me.”

“Kink-shaming is my kink,” he joked.

With that, Gavin’s jaw dropped, a glint in his eye. “Did you just quote a Vine at me?”

“Maybe.”

“Fucking hell,” he muttered, Nines unable to recollect his thoughts before a hand was at his waist and turning him onto his back. Gavin towered over him with a grin. “That’s it, babe. I’m marrying you. Like it or not.”

Now that was something he would never argue against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Part of the sex scene was inspired by one of my favorite Reed900 artworks:  
> https://mica-sky.tumblr.com/post/185387015714/ive-heard-pride-month-so-have-some-reed900
> 
> Thanks to everyone for commenting, leaving kudos, and bookmarking. Each and every one of them -- especially the comments -- helped me to find the time and energy to work on this piece. I’m well-aware established romances are mostly ignored in fanfiction and I knew this going in, so I’m surprised that even a handful stuck around.
> 
> I already have four Reed900 fics -- one of them related to the _Alive_ series -- in the works, but it’s gonna be a while until it’s out there. Meanwhile, I’ll be working on my Reed900 WebComic adaption of _Adapt & Endure._ I’ll most likely be posting it on AO3.
> 
> Thanks again and have a lovely day/evening/night wherever you are!


End file.
